Answering to the Threat
by Hanyou-demoness
Summary: A village is attacked by a a new alliance of power of the enemy. There was one survivor, rescued by the twins and Estel. The are driven to Mirkwood, Will they find assistance in a weary warrior prince? PreLotR complete
1. The Ability to Dodge

_Hi Guys, this is my first fan fiction I have posted on Lord of the Rings. Looking back to my collaborates and my author page it is the first either of us have posted. So take great care as I send your thoughts drifting towards dark, adventurous, amusing world of Middle Earth, or others, such as I call home.  
  
Legolas: You don't live here.  
  
YES I DO!  
  
Aragorn: Ooh, the caps locked, very frightening.  
  
Legolas: (mockingly) Alas Estel, your sarcasm burns my heart.  
  
(Note those eager to scroll through the long and humorous disclaimer and Author's Note have permission to do so.)  
  
Okay guys, that's enough of scaring potential readers away. Any way getting back to my disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything recognisable in this fan fiction, and it is written solely for fun and to relieve boredom during classes, especially French. It would earn who ever is lucky enough to own our favourite elf and ranger nothing to sue me. Taking an inventory of what I own, I have: a Legolas poster, a dull penny, an empty pop bottle, and a plastic blow up sword, that if a may so myself, I am bloody good at using it.  
  
Legolas: I believe you stole the sword from your little brother.  
  
(Gets whacked on the head from the pop bottle from behind.)  
  
Oh No, who could have done this? Now I will have to tend back to health so I can beat him up in the story.  
  
(Aragorn inches away.)  
  
And yes, a ruggedly handsome Dúnedain as well.  
_

__

  
  
**ANSWERING TO THE THREAT  
  
By Hanyoudemoness (The demoness part anyway)  
  
Chapter 1 Fighting 101: The ability to dodge.**

Legolas felt the wind whip through his hair and clothes as he spurred his horse on. His adrenaline level soared as his elven horse raced through the dark forest of Mirkwood. Picking up on its rider's rush of vigour, the mare picked up her pace. Legolas sat as one with his galloping horse, no tack between him and his majestic animal. A hunting falcon soared high above them watching below.  
  
Legolas felt at home on the beast's back, more so than anywhere else he had ever been. The presence of the woodelf eased the demeanour of the trees as the trio raced past. The dark corners of the Mirkwood held no sway over its heir, and their frightful appearance was wasted. Legolas sensed what seemed an eternity of peace within his soul.  
  
Slowing his horse to a walk, Legolas called his falcon down. The bird alighted on his arm, taking care not to pierce the talons through Legolas' cloak. Thank you my friend Celebtir, silverwatcher, for scouting the trail ahead.   
  
The falcon's head suddenly turned, and the bird rose up into the air, racing ahead again without so much as a cry. Legolas felt the dread from the trees as well as something black on the edge of his senses. Each branch wafted cold fear and Legolas' heightened senses alerted him to the cause. The smell of burning meat and wood smoke hung thick in the air.  
  
He jumped from his elven warhorse's back and whispered in the grey tongue for it to come back in a few minutes. She seemed to nod in understanding and silently canter off. Legolas looked through forest and saw a angry light through the trees, flickering in warning. A fire, he thought, and urks. The elf gripped his bow and stealthily made his way around to the camp to observe it.  
  
The fear of the trees was shifting into an absolute anger; Legolas watched as orcs took down one of their number to add to a bonfire. He moved around the encampment, counting the enemy. Twenty, five are injured, only three have bows, and the rest have short swords or scythes. I will make quick works of these filthy vermin. Waiting in the deafening silence, he shot individuals as they ventured out of sight of the encampment, pinning their mangy bodies to the trees. When the last of the sentries were dead, he moved up to the bodies, pulling his arrows out and hauling them away to a pile in the forest out of sight. He grimaced at the dead stench of the fell beast.  
  
The elf crept back and saw several captives bound on the ground. They all appeared unconscious or asleep. Whispered conversation made its way to the elf's pointed ears, "Where is that Raugh, and Brouf! It's their turn to guard the stinkin' firstborn and humans." Legolas' cool eyes flashed with anger at hearing of his races' captivity.  
  
Four of the remaining fifteen orcs banded out to look for their missing comrades. Legolas waited for them to journey far enough away from their camp. Setting his bow on a tree limb, he drew his white knives and slit an orc's throat. A sudden movement from his dying quarry caught Legolas by surprise, as the orc, with its last strength, sent its fist into the firstborn's solar plexus. The urk's knuckles slipped under his ribs, causing the elf to gasp in pain, alerting the others ahead to his presence.  
  
The orcs turned to see a dead companion and a gasping figure holding two white blades one of them stained with blood of their kind. The orcs screeched in rage and started to rush the winded elf.  
  
Legolas, disgusted at his folly, steeled himself to meet the onrush of orcs. The first ran at him raising its scythe above its head. The golden haired figured sidestepped the first blow, grabbed its wrist and sliced its throat in a matter of a few seconds. It fell to the forest floor twitching in bloody agony. Seeing that, the remaining three attacked at once. Dancing around them, Legolas attacked with grace that would dishonor cats. He darted about the swords and plunged his weapon in between one orc's eye and ripped it out mercilessly.  
  
Black blood made their handles of the knife slippery. An orc grabbed a fallen scimitar, and holding one in each hand walked noisily to the elf. Legolas smiled as he sensed the other orc trying to get to the elf's seemingly unprotected back. He tracked its path with his mind and without a glance flicked a knife back to catch it in its heart.  
  
Legolas walked out to meet the remaining orc from the search party. Legolas stepped up to meet the first blow and caught it on of his wrist guards. Trying to slide his remaining knife into the orc's soft neck, it bounced off with a metallic clang. He quickly ducked the other sword and back pedalled to get his other weapon  
  
He bent down to grab it and a flat side of a blade caught him across the shoulders. Rolling over and striking up into the orc's knee he muttered in disgust, "You just have to have worn a metal collar today, right? By Valar, just to make my time harder." That was followed by some intimate dwarvish curses. Diving away and tumbling to his knees, Legolas threw his knives into the orc's chest. Stiffly rising to his feet he walked over and recovered his blades and wiped them off on cloth.  
  
Resuming his elven quiet, he made his way back to his bow and fitted an arrow to the string. He quickly shot in sequence five orcs and retrieved his arrows jumping down from the tree he had hidden in. Nauseating discomfort came from that sudden move but he kept upright and smiled knowing that the orcs didn't even see where the attacks came from. Six left, the bloody spawn of Mordor.  
  
He stretched his shoulders as he came to the camp and moved up into a tree, looking at the layout of the orcs. He targeted a sentry out of sight of the camp and felled it. Three archers and three wounded were left. His mind went calm as he sighted a standing archer. Envisioning his kill, he was about to let the fletching go but he heard it say, "I smell blood, ours and elf flesh other than these two." He looked down to the wounded orcs remaining to guard the captives finding two of the four missing. The elves had obviously observed a chance to escape. The archer, the apparent commander, enraged ordered the archers to find them. Legolas let the fletching go.  
  
It died with an inhuman screech the others targeted Legolas' hiding place. Seeing his golden hair in the firelight the orc fired his arrow. Legolas jumped out to avoid it and caught the barb in right shoulder and landed hard on the ground. The second fired pinning Legolas' cloak to the tree. Quickly undoing the clasp at his neck he tried to fire the bow but without strength the arrow dropped out and stuck in the forest floor.  
  
They two orcs screeched and toppled over and the two elves appeared behind them. They quickly nodded their heads, and ran over to undo their companions' bonds. They all sported cuts and bruises but seemed otherwise fine. Legolas walked over and leaned on a tree hoping its aura would relieve some of the pain pulsing from the wood elf's shoulder. He felt warm blood run down the moss green sleeve and drip off his hand.  
  
Smiling coyly at the four rising over to meet him, he said to them in the Common Tongue for the benefit of the edain, "Who are you four to warrant such attention from fell beasts?"  
  
The two elves smiled and Legolas realized that he had met them when had been in Imladris a few times. The twins of Rivendell, Elladan and Elrohir, son of Elrond Half Elven. One of them chuckled and said, "Seems you finally remember us Legolas, Elladan and I are joined by this pathetic ranger kid of ours, Estel. Also the beauty from a village near both our borders, Myliné with a message for our kingdoms."  
  
Legolas nearly laughed as she bowed but contained his mirth. Sweet child. She threw of her hood and a cascade of silken brown hair flowed behind rivalling any elf maidens. She looked of him fearfully but the eyes hardened with fright softened when they rested on his wounded shoulder. Nodding her head respectfully, she walked back to one of the packs and retrieved a bag smelling of medicinal herbs.  
  
All the while the ranger started arguing with the two Noldor Elves and heatedly discussed their escape. "Why didn't you release me too? You had plenty of time, El."  
  
The elves smiled, "You, my little brother, are far too loud, even for and human. A dwarf makes less noise. A Dúnedain should definitely make less noise. Has all we taught gone to waste, young one?" The ranger seemed to pout but a mischievous grin flashed across his face. Legolas grinned, knowing that look, he had given it to his mother when she had punished him, and it had promised of generous retaliation later.  
  
His eyes went back to join the woman who was searching through a worn leather bag. She held out to him something and approached Legolas slowly. "Hello, Master Legolas."  
  
She sniffed as he cut in, saying simply, "You do not need to call me that, and Valar knows enough people do."  
  
Her voice gained strength as she continued to speak. "I noticed your wound, and I fear your injury needs tending. I have some knowledge of healing, and I wish to repay you for assisting these two." Her eyes glinted with good humour as the twins went red.  
  
Legolas was not one to let weakness be shown, as it is considered a failure of most men and he replied gently but sternly in his melodious elven voice, "You need to fear not, 'tis a scratch for a firstborn." Unfortunately, his knees picked that destined time to almost give out from the blood loss. It took great effort not to reveal his state to the girl, and Legolas, chagrined at his failure, called back his pets. The black mare gracefully cantered up, nickered, and nuzzled her master's hair. She stood as stiffly as a sentry behind him, seemingly knowing he was in pain. Legolas leaned against her, grabbed his dangling sack, and pulled out a bandage.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir went to his side, but quickly side-stepped as the silver falcon appeared from nowhere out of the night sky. Land my friend, these Noldor are no harm to me. The falcon perched on a branch above, and stared in direct disapproval of his statement.  
  
Legolas did not intimately trust humans; most of the ones he dealt with were backstabbing murderers, who held no qualms about slaughtering any life, especially the forests. The woman seemed admirable, but he had not seen enough of her to judge character. He had met precious few humans with honest intentions. This one ranger accompanying the trio though, followed mans' reputation not. To be named little brother by Elrohir and Elladan was a great honour. He was worth trusting.  
  
"Alas, I fear that the arrow was barbed, and I require assistance to get it out. The orc that shot me - had a strong arm, may it burn in Valar's despise." Legolas braced himself against a tree. "We must hurry for I fear more shadow spawn may be lurking round."  
  
Legolas was dismayed; he came out here for solitude, without royal guards watching every move, babying him like a child. He was the best archer in Mirkwood and Imladris, perhaps Lothlorien, though none of his kin had ventured far into it for a time. The last person who had treated him like and adult was his mother; she had long departed for the Grey Havens.  
  
Pain blossomed through his shoulder and his knees, given an edge, gave way. Elladan and Elrohir assisted him to the base of a towering tree. He lowered himself and swore as he put weight onto the other injured wrist where he had taken the hit from the orc wearing the collar. The woman raised her eyebrow much into the same way that the Queen of Mirkwood did.  
  
He avoided her eye and Estel retrieved his cloak. Legolas muttered softly to human, "Just pull it out, quickly though." The injured elf sensed nothing from the forest. He rested his mind there, for his adrenaline level had diminished, and he became very tired.  
  
The human saw the dazed unblinking gaze staring out into the wilds, "I'll do it. Elladan and Elrohir, come over hear and pin him down." Estel gently removed the elf's tunic revealing his softly glowing in the moonlight torso stained with blood as well a bruise at the bottom centre of his rib cage.  
  
He cursed as he was jerked from his quiet refuge with a long flash of pain, he opened his eyes and saw a bloody arrow being discarded. A bittersweet cloth covered his face and his eyes started to drift shut. He distantly heard, "The arrow broke off. Hurry up, is there a clean knife?"  
  
Blackness that took him was a sweet refuge from the pain he was in.

_Legolas: You enjoy toturing us, don't you?  
  
Yes, yes I do. Don't you have something to say to these considerate readers, right?  
  
Aragorn: Oh yes, right. You see this kind and sensitive author, (Looks at script, looks at author, looks at script, narrows eyes, shakes head,) would very much appreciate any reviews that you would like to give her.  
  
Legolas: That she would, however, no flaming, only constructive criticism. If you find any aspects of the Lord of the Rings, or other books portrayed wrong, make sure to inform her in script. Be prepared to later give the book and the chapter name for where she can look up to correct this information. Unfortunately, she is no expert on Lord of the Rings, though her room is filled with pictures of me. Flips hair back.   
  
Yes I am an expert, well, in at least school. Please review. I will keep posting only if someone reviews. Be prepared for a new chapter every week.  
  
Also an another note, I would like to thank the Hanyou part of author name for proof-reading and editing this chapter. She was the one, not me, who put the hair flipping comment, and she will be punished, this I guarantee.  
  
**THANKS FOR READING AND YOUR SUPPORT!** _


	2. Boar a la feu

**So I have returned, and according to my wonderfull reviewers, Gozilla (I hope I updated fast enough for you!), legolasjunior (thanks for the review and encouragement), winter'sheart (thanks and chapter is spelled CHAPTER, sorry, Your pen name, is it off of the Wheel of Time Books?), and Anime Chik (I already talked to you, friends, baka.) **

Legolas: hey, my elven ears, here.

(Baka is idiot in Japanese for all who did not know.)

Aragorn: Aren't you technically are still unconscious.

Legolas: So...?

Aragorn: Since when did elves in their immortal grace, and articulation start or end their sentences in 'so'?

Legolas: You said 'technically'.

Aragorn: I think it is the writers fault because she does not exactly how we talk because SHE DOES NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!

Yeh, yeh, rub it in. On to the second chapter.

**

* * *

****ANSWERING TO THE THREAT  
  
CHAPTER TWO: _Shirts, allegiances, and boar a la feu (Fire_)**

* * *

Aragorn knelt over Legolas' body he felt it go limp underneath his touch. 'I guess it would be less painful for what I must do.' Elladan was boiling water and Elrohir was ripping up cloth. Myliné had a hand to her mouth looking sick. Aragorn's stomach wasn't holding up well either, none of Elrond's avid descriptions came close to the reality of the bloody wound, and his brothers had sometimes come home with injuries after hunts, but never this bad, he thought. 

His fingers felt through the wound a barb stuck in the elf's muscle became apparent. Aragorn pulled and it dislodged from the flesh. It came out smoothly, one king-sized splinter. Seeing it fit cleanly to the removed arrow, there would be no more tiny shards of painful wood left in the red hole, he tossed it aside with utter revulsion.

He heard someone come up behind him, he looked up to one of the twins, Elladan maybe. Only Elrond had the confident ability to tell his sons apart accurately, he supposed that their mother could have too. She was long departed over the sea by the timeEstel was born.

The twin dropped to his knee a touched the side of Legolas' neck, just above the Adam's apple. "Aragorn, we need to keep moving with this, do you need to be relieved? This is your first time dealing with an injury of the obstinacy." His mahogany brown eyes flickered from his hand on the Eldar's neck to his younger adopted brother.

"His pulse is weakening, gwador nin, you need to keep moving." His voice was soft and urgent but it didn't discourage the young newly trained dunédain.

Elrohir came over wringing out the cleaned make-shift bandages. Myliné disappeared into the woods behind tree. They all heard her ragged breathing; she couldn't stand the sight of blood, or something. Elladin looked to Estel, who returned a negative nod to the offer of assistance, and went to comfort her over the current situation.

After over half and hour of searching and removing blackened wood Aragorn finally stopped the bleeding in the elven being. The list of his injuries were low, though most of them were serious, he was resting with his eyes firmly shut. His shoulder wound, several cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, and a badly abused back, were the most prominently noticed.

They could not move him very far or risk harming him more. The lingering stench of the orc encampment was unsatisfying and sickening none the less. The two elven brother wrapped in a few bandages themselves cleaned the place up.

Aragorn found a river close by and washed up. Flakes of dried blood came off his hands and he shuddered. He grabbed a piece of cloth and washed his stubbled face. Blood was washed of cheeks as well.

Ultimately having enough of the red mixture he turned and dry-heaved into the bush. They were not fed in the orc encampment. He stripped his shirt and buried it. It was caked in blood.

He waded out into the cold water and lying on his back let the river's current clean him. Both of his brothers had said they did not sense anything, though they had not the same abilities to understand the forest's mood as a wood elf.

Aragorn left his recovered his sword on shore. It was a gift from his father, Arathorn, and was to be have been presented to him on his name day. Eventually he moved out of the water and ventured upstream to fill the water skins.

Estelshivered as the night air bit into his bare wet chest as he reattached his sword to his belt. Walking back he noticed the young woman they had found with a message for the elven kingdoms on Middle Earth sitting on a stump with her back to him. He walked up noisily so not to surprise her and sat down beside the other human, self-conscious of his appearance.

Estelnoticed she was a lot more sullen and melancholy after the Silvan elf had indirectly injured himself rescuing them. He smiled at her. Myliné did not return the gaze.Estel sobered at her and tried to think of something to say to the twenty-year- old woman, older that he by at least two years.

"Hey you," She looked at him with barely interested eyes. 'Oh that was a greatly tactful start. I should tell that one to Ada for his next council meeting.'

"Why so glum," Her face saddened even more and she looked like she was going to start crying. 'Great!' He thought sarcastically. She didn't offer anything like this to the orc's, she smiled hatefully at them, and taunted them as much the three brothers. 'Why don't I just keep my mouth shut from now on, wish Elro was here, he's a smooth talker.'

Three guilty and clear words came out of her throat. "It's my fault."

Aragorn was taken aback and flustered, "What!" He cupped her chin gently and forced her to look into his eyes. The steely orbs melted before her soft green gems. A tear ran down her cheek and wet Aragorn's hand. He removed it and looked away, "You are mistaken, miss."

He could hear her stared to softly cry more, he smelt the salt in the air.

"It is my fault we were captured, it is my fault the man had to help us. I can't even bear the guilt of that. He almost died for my foolish and irrational decision." Aragorn winced and turned to her.

Myliné started shout at him, "I promised myself to never see blood of another person shed for me. It's sickening! I don't deserve it."

Aragorn had never had a woman do this to him before. In fact he had never really been alone with a woman before, besides the little time with his mother and a few elven servants. She laid her guilt and emotion at his feet, what was he supposed to do with it?

Estel tried to think of something to say, that would comfort her, but at the same time allow him to leave. He could not, with a clear conscious leave her like this, but what was he supposed to do? Leave her out here in the elements unstable and angry with herself.

He thought of something, it was only dry humor, but that was his last available tool. "Umm, if it was your fault that we got caught by orcs and that the elf rescued us, what did the Valar have to do with this, or is there something you are not telling me."

'Hahh got her to smile!' Estel noticed with satisfaction.

She raised her eyebrow the same way as his adoptive father Elrond as she gazed at him. She made a show gazing over his partial nudity.

"Well, well, well, I know Manwe did not influence this event. That color of your face, young ranger, is most becoming on you." Her laughter burned his cheeks and he stood up.

Very politely, orderly, and gracefully he _ran_ for their adopted camp. He stomped of towards his brothers, secretly glad he had raised her good humor again.

* * *

As Legolas regained consciousness, he immediately wished he had not. 

The sun was shining entirely too bright that afternoon (?) and those birds were singing to damn loud. 'What is this, that I of all people start cursing Valars' wonders?' Legolas pondered this for a second then gave it up. He could not remember.

And then it hit him, and it felt quiet literally. He attempted to sit up as his head swam the Anduin. He felt a light hand on his shoulder gently forcing him down. That one light arm applying soft constant pressure was enough to keep Legolas stuck on his back pinned effectively.

His eyes opened again and everything swirled around his head. He could make out the fuzzy borders of someone talking to him but all he heard was a low almost deafening noise.

His head and wounds pounded with every beat of his heart. He wished those birds would stop their happy senseless chatter.

After what seemed to the disoriented elf an eternity the words clicked in his clouded brain. He answered slowly having a difficult time getting the sentences out through his migrate, "I am... well. Need some water, please?"

He was about to shake his head, being forced to talk like an uneducated dwarf – they were a commonplace, and then thought better of it.

He felt his arm being squeezed and saw two of the people talking to him. Moaning softly he rubbed his temple. Legolas swore he was seeing double. 'I wasn't aware that I had head injury as well. That would partially account for the pain.' He suddenly realized who was kneeling in front of him, whom anyway.

He suddenly understood they were calling his name.

"Hey Legolas, are you with us?"

"Do you want the water?"

"Elladan are you are sure he's awake, not just dreaming."

"Yeh, hey mellon nin, do you still want this?"

Legolas scrunched his eyes trying to figure out who said what and gave it up as a lost cause.

"Yes... I'll have the – that." Legolas slowly reached for the liquid as Elrohir, possibly, pulled it back and away.

"Legolas you know that you will just slop it on yourself. Here let me." The other twin moved behind Legolas and supporting the fair haired elf eased him into a sitting position. The first twin poured some of the clear water into Legolas' mouth. It had an odd taste the Mirkwood elf could not place. Something was added.

Elladan, he decided with certainty, pulled the flask away, let him swallow the last time. After choking down his mouthful of the vile tasting 'water' he tiredly inquired upon its secret extra ingredients.

"Told you that he would notice Elladan," said the elf in front of him smiling at their captive.

'Alas and I thought I had those two straight. Must be my phantom head injury. Got to be that.' Legolas laughed and shook his head; he most definitely and assuredly regretted that.

Elrohir laughed lightly and informed Legolas there was nothing besides a painkilling herb and a little athelas Aragorn found.

Legolas found out through out all the long years of not seeing them, he was still the most mature one. Valar knew a fourteen year old human was more mature that the twins of Rivendell in a relaxed setting and even in some tense events.

He put his good hand over his mouth to contain his mirth as the two started to discuss of what they should have added to their little remedy. It amazed Legolas what they could think of, everything from the single sole of Aragorn's boot to the left sleeve of a dead orc's shirt. 'It's is not that I would want a live orc anyway.'

Legolas lay back down to get some more real sleep, the first he had in days. A small comment came out of his lips as his eyes drifted semi shut and he entered the land of Elvish dreams, "The boot would have given it the appropriate flavor."

* * *

Myliné walked into the camp with a smile. She watched silently as the three elves talked with each other form a time. She knew now that the rescuer, Legolas, would survive. 

She also noticed the unbefitting attitudes of the regal elves she had heard about all of her live. Myliné was told that the elves were stronger, wiser, older, faster, had better senses than any other race on Arda but as she watched them interact, the most injured one finally falling asleep, they seemed no different than any other mortal of their apparent age. Here anyway, now.

When the orcs had found and attempted to capture her and her message for the three elven kingdoms, those men who she had only met the day before had intended to defend her with their very lives.

She had yelled at them to leave her, she could not get away. She was not worth their lives as they fought to protect her. There were over seventy orcs, though these Men, as she had thought at the time, had severely thinned their numbers.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

She had gotten caught leaving her after it's destruction for the ordered raid. The orcs had thought all of the people were dead or taken for food. They had tried to collect everyone so the Eldars did not hear news of their new advantage, and their new allegiances.

The foolish human girl had run from them. The fool commanding had not any archers in their section. He was soon found and compromised. The girl's punishment once they rejoined would be far worse; she would not suffer a quick death, such a waste really.

They had searched for her and found held up in the trees on Mirkwood's borders. They hoped not to have to chase her in their. The King was very protective of his borders. They would have him soon enough, once they rejoined their main force.

Things did not go as Onigul had planned; the little bitch had found three men to protect her. They smelled that two of them were elves, but she did not seem to notice. His forces had their numbers cut in half. Then the wretched elves had disappeared using their magic. Not for long, their new allegiances had found them, quite quickly.

There was another desperate battle. The orcs' numbers were nearly halved again. The orc's found a mild poison and coated their blades. Those men fell after that, open to the tortures of battle, however all captives were to be sent to the leader, unspoilt, for now. Their intoxicated bodies were easy to handle after that.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Later that night Elladan stood over a spit. Reaching out to touch the roasting wild boar Elrohir and Estel had trapped and shot with Legolas' bow, he smiled. Their wild cuisine was almost done, maybe. 'Perhaps that woman Myliné can cook better than I. Besides she probably doesn't like raw meat.' 

Turning away from the fire he silently glided back to where she was standing stroking that giant ill-tempered mare Legolas had called, as if it was a sleeping kitten. Moving out of kicking, stepping, and bighting range, he inquired about his small issue, not a problem really.

"My dear and intelligent lady, I have need of your professional opinion and assistance in a dire situation."

She rested her lean hand on her forehead and muttered something to the effect of, "They never grow up, really, men."

Elladan backed off and put a hand to his heart acting offended, "I will have you know that I am hundreds of times your inexperienced age, and more wise than you will ever become."

Her answered came fast and clean in this opposition of wits, "It you are so cunning, why do you, my most crafty master, need a simple villagers help?"

'I am done for.'

"How do you tell when meat, say a freshly shot wild boar on a spit, is done?"

She answered him as if talking to a young child doing something impolite in front of the minister, "When it is all brown, and no more juices are dripping down into the fire. Be care not to burn yourself." She giggled out something softly that resembled 'sweetie'.

"Ohh..." A smirk came to Elladan's face as he watched the horse make a quick shot at him. "Now my eternal quest for infinite knowledge is complete."

A strained but mocking voice came from the direction of the fire, "If that's when our dinner is done, it assuredly going to be tough and dry tonight.

Elladan was afraid to ask, but looking fear straight in the eye he asked, "Why?"

Soft laughter was coming from both Myliné and the fair haired being resting lightly against a poplar, restarting the ballad he was humming to himself. Elladan turned around to his poor feast.

It was on fire.

* * *

**Another chapter is ended. Finally eh, yes I am from Canada. We northerns see all.**

Elladan: So, who gets Myliné? 

Aragorn: Me, right?

Aragorn you can't have her, you will have other commitments sometime. And Elladan there is something about her, you don't about, mha ha ha ha.

Myliné: And what makes you think I even like any of you anyway?

Legolas: You're mean

Myliné: Simple question, who writes my lines?

Evil laughter echoing in the back ground.

Myliné: If you would be so kind and write a review for this young inspiring authoress, NOW!

I that little thing up there was all her own doing, I swear, but at least one more review for a new chapter, please! (It is almost done!) Hopefully now that I reposted this chapter, someone else on will know it exists. I have problems with that sometimes, okay every second chapter. The next chapter, expect within a week.

_THANKS_


	3. The short

_I'm Back!!!  
  
I updated so quickly, yes. I was bored. Very bored. Plus I am going to Alberta pretty soon so I'll write in the car, get a bunch of chapters done. Seven hours there, seven hours back. Unless of course my dad decides we don't need to eat or have bathroom breaks. Meh, whatever.  
  
Legolas: You complain about traveling for seven hours! I have to travel for a week just to get to Rivendell.  
  
Buy a truck and quit complainin', you only live for ever. Get some fresh air.  
  
Aragorn: What is this 'turk' that you speak of?  
  
Back to the disclaimer: I do not own LotR, there are you happy, you sniveling smiley lawyers? (If you are a lawyer and are reading this, I take that back, if you don't sue me.)_

_

* * *

_  
**Anwering to the Threat  
  
Chapter 3:** _The short, the short tempered, and the short witted. (You figure out which is which!)_

* * *

After spending a few days at their makeshift camp everyone including Legolas was ready to go. He stood leaning against the tree wincing as no spot seemed the right one to get comfortable. They had delayed their departure because the Noldor elves and the young ranger claimed he had a fever. It was hot and clammy in the woods, that is all.  
  
He watched as the Elrohir tried to put Legolas' pack on his horse for him. It was amusing to say the least. Elrohir threw the pack to the ground and started cursing the horse openly. Myliné dropped their blankets they had deemed sanitary enough from the orcs, along with her jaw.  
  
The other two from Rivendell did not even seem to notice what was wrong. It was an everyday event? If Legolas was ever caught cursing like that in Mirkwood by anyone except the guards and his few friends, he would be busy for a long time, even for an elf. That did not mean he did not know exactly what Elrohir was saying, even if it was in Dwarvish. They seem to have the most interesting colorful metaphors. 'It is only thing interesting about their culture, mind.'  
  
Fingering the tight bandages on his arm, he called over to the ever more frustrated elf, "It would be wise indeed, Noldor to give up your venture and admit defeat before she takes exception to your right to have whole ribs. Myliné, could you complete the task this Imladris was so inept to do."  
  
She gave him a weak smile and grabbed the pack Elrohir had thrown at the ground in utter disgust. She made her way to his night black war horse and watched as it calmed under touch as if she had the elven way with animals.  
  
She reached up fasten the strap on the animal's back and could not reach. The mare glanced back and saw this, she knelt.  
  
A yell of rage erupted from the previously smug mouth. The Mirkwood ran gracelessly and obviously painfully to the human woman's side. "How in blazes did you get that stubborn animal to do that? I have been trying to teach her to do that for half a year. What did you DO?"  
  
Aragorn biting his lip knowing he'd die if he dared to laugh and came to the young woman's rescue. She had sat down and started backing up to get away from the fair haired elf, his eyes alight with rampant fire.  
  
Aragorn looked to the other two elves not caring if they were beaten to a bloody pulp by the prince of Mirkwood. Legolas couldn't see the slicing motion Estel created across his neck to ward of the twins.  
  
Resting a hand on the elf's back he barely ducked fast enough as Legolas spun around and with his good fist out of reflex caught the ranger in the forehead.  
  
Aragorn stumbled back a few paces, before catching his balance and straightening to glare at the elf.  
  
Legolas turned around to glower fiercely at the ranger, "And you said those ribs were healed! Elladin, what are you doing? What exactly do you find so amusing?"  
  
Elrohir said stupidly loud and foolishly, "That, Myliné is the famous temper of the wood elves. The Rivendell ones are so much more controlled."  
  
She laughed and tied the baggage to the unfazed horse. She mumbled to it softly, "That remains to be seen." She scratching it behind its ears she backed off quickly as the mare's angry master returned and ordered it up.  
  
Legolas' head started to pulsate along with his back, neck, and shoulders from being so tense. 'Who was that who was yelling so loud?'  
  
The woman walked forward wary of another verbal attack. "Is something wrong, Master Elf?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, and stiffly shook his head, more like his entire upper body.  
  
He suddenly felt a wave of dread wash through the woods. It was annoyance more than outright fear. It felt akin to when the uncle your mother hated stopped over at the house for idle chat. He felt the trees moan and move uncomfortably rustling heavily in the easy wind.  
  
The two Rivendell elves looked to see Legolas frowning deeply, a feeling of unrest washed through them. They walked over to the wood elf, and watched as he, even injured pulled himself effortlessly into the lower branches of a tree. They seemed to almost move to accommodate him.  
  
After a minute of silence everyone watching him, he jumped down with a wince and stared straight across the group out into where they had piled the carcasses downwind of their campsite.  
  
Legolas shut his eyes and through his headache sensed the forest. He could tell to a certain degree the relative location of all the creatures in the forest, every animal, his companions, and something else. He dreaded his certain interaction with them. He was loathing it.  
  
Legolas started unwinding bandages off his wrist, which was still swollen and bruised, removing the sling and his them in a deep pocket in his repaired outer tunic. There was little embroidery, nothing signifying his status, the way he liked it. He moved over to Elrohir and asked to their confusion, "May I borrow your cloak. Our 'guests' will be arriving shortly," he laughed softy to himself and muttered 'good joke' aloud. They all looked to him quizzically, he laughed. "You soon know of what I speak."  
  
Elrohir undid the clasp and handed it to Legolas. The wood elf frantically with one arm tried to put it on around his neck to hide the injury from the approaching conflict.  
  
"Who is out there Legolas? I can tell that El and Elro sense someone." The ranger drew his sword.  
  
"Nobody of your concern, it is Prince's business." Legolas started to become more agitated as the cloak slid off his one shoulder.  
  
Myliné stepped forward, "I will help you, if, you tell who is coming."  
  
"It will be a dwarven envoy with the Lord Under the Mountain, or dwarven poachers. It probably King Balin, though, he doubtlessly got lost." Legolas leaned forward expectantly. She bit her lip trying not to be charmed by the elf, failing miserably, and did up new cloak. She straightened it over his right arm. He shook his head and muttered thanks.  
  
She looked at him curiously, "You know, I have never met a dwarf before."  
  
Legolas glanced at her dumfounded, "Do not brag. It is unbefitting of you."  
  
He tried to swing upon his tackless mount although could not make it with one arm. Myliné had a look of enjoyment flash across her face, it soon passed and she walk over to the horse's head and told the beast to kneel. It folded its legs obediently.  
  
Legolas mounted the horse and heeled it up. Taking one last glowering glance at Myliné he silently directed the mare to where the dwarves were emerging from the far side of the clearing to there south east.  
  
One of the dwarves, he looked to be new on the job levered his ax at the approaching elf and jeered aggressively, "Who goes there?" Legolas smiled the kind of smile that a bored cat would give to a cornered mouse.  
  
"I am not but an elf keeping watch on his own land. One cannot it justify the same for a lost dwarf in the perilous great woods of Mirkwood." Though his voice and eyes, seemed to be of steel, Legolas' head and back were so stiff he could hardly talk. The pair, elf and elven horse looked to be made of marble watching the now uneasy dwarf backing to his master.  
  
Balin took off his helm to gaze upon the bold elven rider on his war mount and called to the yielding guard, "Ahh, Ganun, save that ax for foes or fire wood," the trees moaned and became angry, "that is the young heir of Mirkwood, just doing his job."  
  
The guard relaxed his death grip on the weapon and put it back through the belt loop.  
  
Balin turned his friendly gaze to the golden figure on the massive animal, "Would you not come down and greet your kingdom's neighbor?"  
  
Legolas carefully thought through his options, slowly. There was the dwarf's offending smell, his appalling mannerisms, and his lack of humility and discretion of the bodily functions or endangering the already strained relationships between the two kingdoms. "Why is it always me?" He mumbled this so no one could hear.  
  
Jumping off the horse and swallowing back oaths and shrieks of pain he drew a blank face and extended his left hand for the Dwarvin King to shake. Balin grasped it and pulled the resistant and weakened elf into a large bear hug.  
  
With a few barely audible pops he knew a few of his cracked ribs would have eventually have need of being bound again, and Valar knows that that will hurt like the fires of Mordor. 'I must have done something extortionately wrong in a past life.'  
  
"My boy you are still to skinny, you need some more meat!" Balin released Legolas as the white flickering spots began to cloud his vision. "You don't look healthy anyway you look paler than normal to me. I got some good minerals in bag that will fix that right up. You could drink it up some home made dwarven ale we brought." As soon as could think again he devised an escape from eating the rocks and having to have a shot of the rough hard alcohol the dwarves had brought. He had pain enough with out a hangover.  
  
"My Lord, alas, I have been unforgivably rude. I have companions, the twin lords of Rivendell Elladin and Elrohir Elrondion, Estel newly appointed ranger of the north, as well as a young village woman Myliné.  
  
Bain smiled and chortled out the deep rough dwarven laughter and stepped around the inwardly relieved elf. He laughed again as he gazed upon the four of them, "They all need fattening up too!"

* * *

Legolas moaned in mental and physical anguish as their little group walked to the palace about a day's hard ride to the south. Balin that thought since they had lost their way, mistakenly, of coarse not some disastrous twist of fate to punish the seemingly innocent heir, it would be appropriate for the said elf to lead them back to the palace. They could have taken directions, they really could have but good old King thought to improve relations. Legolas would have given them directions all right, right through a spiders' nest or maybe to Cirith Ungol.  
  
Elladin and Elrohir smiled sympathetically, and tried to help. The blond elf was not sure in the end it was their aim to assist, but the spirit was there. Estel had apparently met them before in Rivendell and he and Balin were chatting away frivolously. Myliné was beside her self talking endless asking questions and making jokes with the dwarves, which were more than happy to appease the human. As least, she was not pestering him. They slowly making their way towards the palace, but at least they were moving.  
  
He did not mind the slow pace; it was easier for him to walk without jouncing his arm. He would not mount the war steed infront of the dwarves with knowing for sure that he would make it. And he definitely would not ask for help again. So he walked hiding a wince with every step, cursing his pride. Though that was the only thing he had left, along with a small shard of dignity; Very small after being seen with dwarves.  
  
His horse good-naturedly, nussled his wounded shoulder, pushing it forwards. Legolas could not contain the suppressed gasp. Twelve dwarven heads swiveled back, as well as a pair of humans and two elves. Aragorn, the worried healer ran back to his charge not seeming to get the whole do not show weakness before enemy talk. "What's wrong, is it your shoulder, your back, or those ribs?"  
  
Legolas thought aloud under his breath, "Or a combination of the above..."  
  
Aragorn pulled his pack off his shoulder and started to rifle through it when Legolas said sternly but so the present company could not hear, "that will not be necessary." The ranger would not abate his action, so the embarrassed elf, mumbled, "Later."  
  
Legolas played off his earlier shout as stepping in a gopher hole and losing his balance, knowing the dwarves thought that elves could do something that clumsy. He looked ahead to his other joyful companions, and wondered briefly how nice it was to be caught up in such mental bliss.

* * *

Aragorn kept his pace to match the elf's noting how slow and guarded he walked, his right arm supporting the other, cradling it across his chest. His stiff gait looked painful enough to make the ranger cringe, but he was amazed to see how well the elf concealed his injuries. The elf suddenly froze while walking and his right arm dropped his left and went to his back. His movements halted, and Estel felt a year of his life get sapped away in the elf's icy eyes.  
  
"Human, your eyes..."  
  
"What about them," Aragorn was not scared of the daunting elf. Yet.  
  
"Keep them where they belong and off my person." His annoyed voice radiated mistrust, a lack of patience. He trudged away from Aragorn and announced the midday meal.  
  
Aragorn pulled out a few rations and ate them thinking softly to himself about the mistrust of races the Sindar elf has. He slowly ate his food, wondering why a creature of such age would spend it hating others.  
  
"Brother, what did the Legolas say to you, Elladin and I only heard his tone. We are lucky that the dwarves did not hear at all." He did not notice one of his brothers come up, but it never bothered him anymore.  
  
"I was concerned about him. We only decided to leave because the prince had a horse to ride, he is too sore to be walking all day. I was watching him to make sure he did not need any help when he turned on me and told me to him alone. Bu he did not say my name, he said human. I get a strong feeling that his heart is closed to the dwarves as well." Elrohir was frowning, his eyes were somber.  
  
"Brother the prediguce for other races that he has is wrong, but in his realm, not wholly with out need. His people are independent, forced to protect their dying home. Many things are turning their land: orcs, spiders, wargs, and even some evil men, and dwarves. It is his job to be a sentinel for his land and people; trust does not come easily to him. Legolas being the only heir, heavy responsibilities have been forced upon him since he was a young child." Elrohir looked up Legolas continued to walk down the path to his home, he looked up and disappeared into the foliage.  
  
"Do not give him concern, he will not receive it. He will grow to accept you. A word of caution brother, he can not stand dwarves, and gets rather exasperated around them, he would rather gladly throw every last one into the dungeons." Elrohir winked at his brother, the whispered, "I have even seen him do it before, in cold blood. He is rather particular about who gets to come in here. It is unwise to worry about this, if he passes out from pain, treat him, if not, his discomfort is his [insert any expletive here] own fault."  
  
Elladin gracefully came to them, "If you two are done talking secretively to each other, planning the fate of this world, we should continue to try to get within the vicinity of the palace. We should get there so that we are under the protection of the wards place around Legolas' home." He whistled lightly as he walked away.  
  
Aragorn pulled his things together and followed their group. He suddenly sensed a presence behind him and turned around. Legolas stood behind him, and locked his slightly softened eyes on rangers. A he glanced down and a silent apology followed. Aragorn threw him a pouch of athleas. Unspoken gratitude was between the two. He walked on.

* * *

The orc grunted, they were in danger of being discovered, the squadron sent to retrieve the girl had not returned. Watching from the borders of Mirkwood, he regretted having to send another troop in, they did not know the location of their target, it was dangerous to enter the borders of this land. The elves and their damn tricks, the spiders, and other strange and poisonous fatalities. He had seen entire armies disappear into the forest without a trace. He would send a new team of scouts, some of the trained allies and the better fighters to ride them. They had better not be caught.  
  
It was time to feed their new mounts. "Hey Ridden get your ass over here."  
  
A tall and burly orc moved stumbling over to his leader holding a bottle of ale answered, "What do want now, I am eatan here."  
  
Ridden smiled, his perverted and distorted grin, "It is time to feed our friends. Find the captives that are about to die anyway. I plan to have fun with the lively ones after watching the show." Corrupted laughter escaped from his mouth.  
  
The orc grinned in excitement, calling a few more troops to help. They dragged ten captive villagers over and opened the pen they had erected for the mounts. He cautiously opened the gate and large managed paw threw him into the pen.  
  
Ridden yelled his now cowed troops, "Told ya it was time to feed em. Hurry up and through the humans in." The others did as he said and ran off the finish eating and have some fun, human cries sounded through the rest of the night.

* * *

Legolas sat high in a tree; it whispered to him soft and consoling notes, to distract him from his pent-up rage and pain. It worked as well as the smooth red wine that he wished he had. The rest of his band of overly merry men, and the girl sat talking below him acting like fools. He smiled down at them comfortable where he was, the stench of the small miners did not rise to his level. His mare that he had not discovered the name for yet grazed on the grass; one could see the faint outline of her back in the moonlight. Celebtir who had circled flown above came down and perched on his master's ready glove.  
  
In his perfect contentment he let his mind wander to wonder what it was like to be a bird of prey, no worries save for occasionally pleasing a master and whether to have vole or a mouse for dinner. And scouting for fell beasts as the single service he required of his animal. Legolas sent off the animal to go eat and let his eyes glaze over with a deep elvish sleep. They slid shut.

* * *

Elrohir stood below and watched a drinking contest between the race of Men and the Dwarves. 'Well,' he thought picturing what their father Elrond would say about this, 'Estel's only going to live once.' He laughed as his surrogate brother barely beat the dwarf in swallowing a large shot of his own ale; it was also to some extent a race. They had to do twenty pushups, run twenty paces down the river to the alcohol, down it then repeat the exercise. The dwarf already had a bunch to drink that night, it was close anyway. His little brother was amazed at the potency of the drink and had to shake it off before continuing.  
  
Their merriment was cut short by a loud shriek of the hawk as it announced unwelcome visitors. They thought they could hide from the eyes' of a wood elven trained animal. The members of the broken up party raised their assorted weapons and waited for the enemy to appear.  
  
Elrohir's pierced the darkness to see the foe. Knowing was the new allegiance as he feared, he was happy with the larger numbers, if partially inebriated. Someone was missing, why had not Legolas announced their presence, surely it should have been most foul on him. He spotted the Sindar elf high in a tree.  
  
"Legolas, the action's down here if you want to assist your fellow brethren." There was no response, and Elrohir was getting worried. "Elladin, cover me, I'm going up." His twin nodded. He faintly heard old Balin mutter, something about finally giving up on figuring out who was who.  
  
Humor overcame with worry as he entered the tree and faintly felt an aura off concern the plant, it made him climb faster. He finally made it up to Legolas' level. Even he an elf felt slightly uneasy up this high. In the daytime, Legolas could probably see the palace from here. Moving over to the branch where the blonde-haired elf was, he frowned when he saw him rested with his eyes mostly shut.  
  
He saw the elf sweating and moaning softly as he wreathed in a nightmare. His eyes shot open and he lurched forward nearly losing his precarious seat in the tree. "Elrohir, no Elladin, well it doesn't matter, I believe we are much surrounded. I lament I did not sense them earlier."

* * *

_So they are in trouble, and I assume that I am if this is what you consider a cliffhanger. What are these strange allies, if you have not already guessed. If you have do go all out and tell everybody. Or else.  
  
Aragorn, Elrohir, Elladin, and Myliné: We know something you don't, we know something you don't, na na na na nana.  
  
Legolas: How come you did not let me know.  
  
Because, so, um, uh, we can surprise you next chapter, if someone reviews, hint hint hint.  
  
_


	4. Problems All Around

**Here is another update! And in a week!! I wrought most of it last night! I spent the time in the car reading. It was too loud to write, and I was so inarticulate that I could not even do more than two pages with out consulting the thesaurus for a synonym of beast. Pretty sad mild writer's block. But I got over that to bring you this.  
  
Elladan: Such a shame.  
  
Elrohir: Darn.  
  
Legolas: Though she has forced us to her will again, she does not own our rights of creation and that is the one the she cannot take from us!  
  
Aragorn: But she can hurt us, embarrass us, annoy us, kill us, and take our pride.  
  
Right! So now that we are clear, what do you call me.  
  
All: Mistress Demoness  
  
Good, now on to read!

* * *

**

**Answering to the Threat**

**Chapter Five:** _**Problems All Around**_

* * *

Elrohir sighed softly, Legolas was in no shape to fight, there were many foes, the dwarves were drunk, and they had to watch out for Myliné. This was more babysitting that he first thought.  
  
Legolas looked down to the ready force awaiting their quarries first move, then gasped surprised. "The orcs!" His blue eyes rose to meet Elrohir's, "They are riding wargs! What new damn devilry is this?" Understanding shone in his eyes, "This is what attacked the human village, and the mortals had no chance. And here we are facing it with dwarves, sodden with ale."  
  
"Yes we will have to look out for them. Hopefully they can handle the liquor better than you can fight with one arm or we will end up dragging them by their feet to your home." Elrohir's mouth was curled into a grin.  
  
"And why would it be Nolder, that I was the last to be informed about these alliances between our enemies." The blonde elf started haphazardly shinnying down the tree. His feet touched the ground before the remaining elf started the long climb down.  
  
Elladan yelled over to the elf as the first pair of enemies burst into the clearing, "Actually we decided in captivity to inform our betters of this mess and of course the dwarves." He glanced off to Balin, who nodded.

* * *

Legolas' head spun and he leaned against the tree, he felt it warn him of the obvious danger. He drew only one of his knives and held ready. He felt too weary to fight, as the scene became more chaotic. The cacophony of noise overcame his sense of hearing and he failed to notice a stray warg about to leap on him from the other side of the tree.  
  
A loud shout echoed, "Duck you foolhardy elf!" Legolas had barely enough time to collapse to the ground as Balin's axe severed its head. Legolas picked himself of the ground and did not bother noticing what had happened. He turned away form the dwarf, and went to find the ranger; the twins were already watching each other's backs. He needed no help from any dwarf.  
  
An orc on a warg came at him at incredible speed, Legolas sorely wished for the ability to lift, let alone use his bow as they pair approached. At the last possible second, he flung himself out of the way, turned sharply and lacerated the orc's throat pulling it down. The warg turned on him. He swung out accurately with his knife, but the warg moved across to his left side. It lunged smelling the dried blood of its already wounded prey; Legolas did not see its move and sharp claws scraped the out stretched arms. The white hilted blade did little but infuriate it as it scratched its nose.  
  
Backing up he heard a loud whinny as he saw another back shape move through the darkness, her hooves crushing orcs in her way. The horse thundered to her master's side and snorted at the warg. Myliné held fearfully onto her mane. "How do you control her?!? I am going to fall off!! Help please!"  
  
Legolas swung his knife at the warg and then threw his other hilt first to the woman. With a yelp of surprise she caught it and held it shaking towards the warg. "What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
Legolas was trying desperately to keep the warg for having a meal that night and the only reply that came was sarcastic. "Peel me an apple, what do you think you do with a weapon. If you can, aid me."  
  
She held the weapon as far away from her as possible and leaned farther to make contact with the warg. Legolas impaled to warg on its shoulder but it whipped around too fast to retrieve the blade. The warhorse reared and Myliné dropped the blade on the far side of the animal. Legolas started dodging the wargs attacks and shouted to the woman who had buried her face in the black fur, in a frantic attempt to not fall off of the kicked animal. "I need my knife back. Where is it?"  
  
He found himself pinned against an ancient tree; the warg lunged at him its paws landed on his chest, broken ribs pushed against his lungs as he fell to the ground. He saw a sword blade swing as the warg died on top of him. "Yrchion." Then Legolas' orbs glazed over, and they slid shut.

* * *

Aragorn pulled his weapon from the beast's body stuck it in the ground easily accessible, and pulled the dead body off of his companion. He dropped to his knees to feel for the elf's pulse, faint and fast. Aragorn could not see his chest rising breath. Carefully tilting his head back, he listened for the breath and watched the Eldar's chest for any movement. None was apparent. The healer true to his father's instruction, inhaled deeply, sealed the elf's nose, and breathed into his mouth, five seconds later, repeating it again.  
  
Catching his own breath for a second, he turned around to see Elladan and Elrohir guarding him and his patient. Breathing several more times for the elf, Legolas sucked in gasp on his own. Aragorn bound his chest the take the pressure off of his lungs and rested him on his uninjured side.  
  
He realized the small battle had ended, the dwarves milling over cradling their own injuries. Aragorn knew that Legolas probably would not appreciate a peep show while unable to do anything about it, he convinced his brothers to see the dwarves for their own injuries – on the other side of the clearing.  
  
Working swiftly Estel took the little bandaging supplies he had and rewrapped the elf's wrist and shoulder. He frowned as he noticed the new lacerations on Legolas' other arm. He bandages those as well, then sat against a tree massaging his shoulder; it had been strained badly in the battle. His neck and upper back were becoming to stiff to move and his hand began to tingle. He knew it was not dislocated or broken; he had done that before to know what felt like. This hurt almost as bad.  
  
He heard someone walk over, it had to be one of the dwarves, Elladan and Elrohir prided themselves, usually in front of others, as being undetectable. Balin stopped beside Estel, giving the unconscious elf a look of concern. "He was injured already, before the fight, he was. He should have rested on that black monster of his." He shook his head and went back towards his own people muttering about rash elvish pride.  
  
Aragorn ran his hand through sweaty hair, 'That elf thinks too much off himself, and his pride.' Balin ambled back to his men announcing it was likely for that they were going to break the camp and continue on away from here.  
  
'Well,' the Man mused, 'it is well the woodelf is very much unconscious for he would slit our throats for walking in his home after night had fallen.'  
  
Kneeling beside his patient, he carefully reassessed the quality of breathing; it came out as pained gasping pants for air. Hardly effective, but bound to get worse from travelling to his home.  
  
He noticed a hardly visible shadow in the moonlight, but did not hear footsteps. One of the twins approached, a makeshift bandage stained in blood wrapped his forehead. "If the elves did not leave a battle unscathed, then a mere Númenórean could not have, in any realm. How fare you, gwador nin?"  
  
"My shoulder pains me, it is just a knotted up muscle." Aragorn stood up trying to look convincing, of not feeling severe tearing sensation in his neck, and decide the forest with a rotting leave floor was very comfortable. He turned to give the innocent smile to his brother, and encountered the cold eyebrow of his surrogate father. Elrohir was scary with that impersonation, on Elrond, it could have broken Morgoth to play with a tea set. "Okay, are you happy now, there a few minor little bruises. Just don't do the eye thing!"  
  
"Estel, what eye thing, wait you mean like ada, I am so sorry." Elrohir genuinely shivered, and apologized to his kin. "You are one pitiful looking ranger; I should see those inconsequential bruised of yours."  
  
Estel decided to play along and let his help him out of the stained tunic. He sucked in breath as the Eldar started gently but prodding no the less, his angrily sore shoulder. "I have deduced it is as you said, strained, but I need to see its range of motion." Giving his brother a strained smile and a shrug of his own shoulders, he gently eased to limb around to ascertain the damage.  
  
"You stretched this nicely, penneth nin." His voiced deepened to imitate his father. He continued with his façade until his brother relaxed, "but I fear this will mean plenty of bed rest, doing absolutely nothing for a week, I will even be as cruel as to give you a plain ceiling. And if I hear, and I will hear if it happens, that your two strikingly handsome and witty brothers are in that room, you three will be washing dishes for the next great feast, all night!"  
  
The ranger ran his hand down his face and gave his brother a small smile, "That wasn't half bad, you should compare it with Glorfindel's.  
  
Elrohir resumed, "I have been practicing, the mighty balrog slayer has one! Take it easy for four days; start stretching it in two. Maybe you could Myliné to massage it for you." He suggestively raised his eyebrow. Estel lightly clout him in the jaw.  
  
Elladan limped over favoring his left knee, some one a quickly wrapped it. "Can either of you get near that rabid beast Legolas calls a horse? Myliné is stuck on, it will not stay still for all the life of me, and the dwarves are pissing it off. We need to check for cuts or Legolas will surely murder us in our peaceful sleep."  
  
Aragorn truly wished to not have and encounter with the beast, but mumbled glumly, "I have not truly tried yet."  
  
He started away and heard his brothers' conversings: "Legolas must have traumatized the beast as a foal, who would not like us." The other one replied, "That list should be short indeed."  
  
The ranger pondered briefly as he went to rescue her, 'It must not include the Elves, Men, fell beasts, Dwarves, or any other remotely sane races of life.'  
  
His laughter rang out as he saw the war horse chasing dwarves who tried to aid the woman, they moved fairly fast over short distances when terrified. He could not tell if Myliné was laughing or crying.

* * *

Myliné safely returned her feet to the ground made her way to see the state of the elves. She had seen Legolas be pinned by a beast and did not rise. His horse followed her close behind, her nose resting in the small of Myliné's back. She briefed thanked that this horse did not bite.  
  
Elladan walked to the horse whispering in a language, elvish she deduced that she did not understand. "Cary me my sister, for I must aid your master in the trip home, despite your distrust."  
  
The horse snorted but remained still as Elladan eased himself onto her back. He directed the horse to where the others stood waiting. Elladan reached down and raised the limp elf gently in front of him and the horse acted perfect for her weary master. Legolas' were open, but nearly unseeing; pain fogged what vision he had. Breathing was hard enough.  
  
Myliné went to Aragorn who was informing the dwarves of the plan, "We must make haste to the palace, and we know that we are being tracked. Stray not from the group, and be ever vigilant. In this most perilous land, many things would not mind us eating for a snack, and then move onto bigger prey for midday meal. Stay quiet and hopefully we will encounter a patrol to aid us." He started walking through the forest to the palace, when Myliné caught up with him.  
  
"I thought you had never been here before." She sniffed in disgust then noticed the sword in the dúnedian's off hand. "What it wrong with your arm?"  
  
"I haven't, and my arm is a little sore. It would be best to try to get to their unnoticed. Our little group is in no shape for another fight." He walked on in silence, every once in a while looking back and counting the number of dwarves in the group.  
  
She moved back to quietly converse with the smoother Elladan. Inquiring softly about the two riders' health, she received roundabout answers and playful jibes. She was going to smack that elf when she could reach him. Men, they always cause unneeded stress.  
  
She gave up on being civil and trudged through the forest peering into the shadows. Darkness was pressing in on her; she really wished that they were allowed to light a torch. Myliné shivered in the cold night air and gazed to the stars. She wished she were back home, sleeping in her hut until she had to get up and do chores, then run off with her friend down to the creek, to do things lovers did.  
  
That was where she first saw orcs, and wargs, and that was where her lover's blood was spilled to protect her. She was not worth his love, or devotion. No one was.  
  
A tear dripped down her faced, and she banished her thoughts. She could worry about ghosts of her past later; when she was sure she had the safety to do so. She pulled the cord out of her dress that her man made for her, an amber stone laid at its middle. She played with it, when suddenly noticed an arrow tip at her throat.  
  
She heard several elvish voices protest, and some swearing dwarvish ones. The arrows were lifted, and she saw and elf lowered his hood and gave her his cloak. She smiled gratefully. "Umm thanks."  
  
She was unable to tell if the elf understood or not. The dark-haired warriors surrounded the group and kept a steady watch on the forest as they went to Legolas' home. It appeared that several were distressed about Legolas' condition, and others were paying off bets. The leader walked in the center and talking with Elrohir, his face darkening.  
  
She gasped in the sight of the etched stone walls and the large gate as she saw the elvish home. Everything looked livelier here, the trees were green and lush, lights and beautiful people walked through the grounds. One thing she did notice was that the palace though partially above ground, was a set of magnificent halls and arches of stone caves. Though for all the murals painted on the walls, she could have been back outside. The white lights streaming in air gave off a serene feeling. This place was truly beautiful.  
  
She noticed though several elves dressed in a pale gray carrying a stretcher, and even more come through. They took their prince off as well as the helped Elladan and some of the dwarves. One came up and asked her, the pretty elf maiden if she was hurt, her voice was musical, and her smile brightened the room. Elrohir who was standing beside Myliné was staring. Responding the negative, she brought Myliné to a guestroom in the palace and brought her sweet wine and good food. Tiredly she crawled into the warm blankets on the silken bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Elladan limped of to the Mirkwood elves' House of Healing. He reluctantly let himself be aided by another elf. Her name was Alinday; she was one of the older elves, and one of the main healers. They walked slowly behind the stretcher that carried their prince, while Elrohir explained the injuries and their severity.  
  
"Do you lady, know where my brother is? The edan?" Elladan needed to discuss with his family the council meeting that tomorrow was going to bring. The eventually ended up in a large room with several beds. Aragorn was already there, his arm was bound and he was sipping something from a goblet. The healer examined her patient and told him to take it easy on the leg; it would heal quickly but still be tender.  
  
"Elladan, where is Elrohir and Legolas?" He looked into the goblet, and grinned. "I wonder if they realize they let the wine bottle in here." Picking it up Elladan shook his head. There was only a little left, they better save it for Elrohir.  
  
Talking softly, they waited for the brother to return, and when he did, after he finished explaining Legolas would be fine to leave in a week, he fell asleep standing up. Estel whispered to his awake brother while getting the other into bed, "I guess he can't drink his share of the wine."  
  
They both fell asleep until Thranduil's summons came in the late morning.

* * *

The bright light nearly blinded Legolas as he opened his eyes. He heard healers talking around him. Looking around he noticed he was safely tucked in his bed in the palace. Though it smelled and looked more like the healing rooms, with herbs and medicinal liquids on his desk.  
  
Taking stock of himself, he disliked what he saw: both his arms were bandaged; one up to the shoulder, and his entire upper body was wrapped with small braces around his rib cage. He did not recognize the healer crushing some plant with a pedestal so he called out, he voice sounding raspy and unused, "Summon your King for I have wish to speak with him." More like apologize and brown nose until his father let him have visitors.  
  
"That would be rather difficult right now Highness, he is in the meeting with the King Balin, and after that he will be conferencing with the Lords of Rivendell and the good ranger." The healer ignored the sharp glare and continued on with his work.  
  
"Then I insist that you arrange for me to attend the second meeting." The healer pointedly did not notice the order in the command. Losing his temper, along with his humility, he did not shout but muttered irately, "Now."  
  
The healer left the room and instructed a nearby guard to watch the prince inside. Lorantir, one of Legolas' friends entered the chamber and told the prince, "Thanks, now I owe the captain a week's wage. You couldn't have waited to be dragged in here two days ago could you have."  
  
Laughing softly they continued talking until the equally irate healer returned. "The King concurs that your input in the situation is valuable, though agrees that in your condition, you should not be moved to the council chamber. I may remind that his word is final." The healer almost had a look of satisfaction on his face, while the heir face bloomed with anger.  
  
'Then I implore you to invite the king formally and all would have otherwise attended the meeting to my chambers so that my valuable input can be expressed." The healer massaged his temple and left to give the reply the message to the king.  
  
"Legolas, did you know how scary you look when you are mad." The guard reached into his cloak and produced a bottle of the finest vintage of wine there was to be found. "How bought a drink to the conquered healer. That is about as agreeable as they ever get."

* * *

A small while later, to the healers' distress everyone was seated in Legolas' room. Myliné was still sleeping so they let her be. They told the now worried Thranduil about the new rise of power in the enemy.  
  
"But we believe that these wargs are not of the original breed. Some one, we suspect it is not orcs, has been breeding out different traits in the beasts to make them larger, and better rides." Thranduil had not spoken yet listening to the unfolded story pondering the facts given to him.  
  
"Ada, My Lord, it is my assumption that this is an entirely new alliance, and not fully developed or numbered. I saw several wargs attacking their riders in the heat of battle. Nor do I believe that there are many of these wargs who have let orcs ride them into combat. All we need to do is to find the one that is responsible these acts and stop them." Legolas grimaced and shifted in his bed. Thranduil frowned at his only child.  
  
"Those words are all fine indeed, but where do you suppose we start. Are we going to ask an orc?" Estel tried to remain reasonable. This was a bad situation. Those wargs could take out horses and riders with one well planned pounce.  
  
Thranduil smiled, he liked that ranger, a sensible influence on his son, even if he was young for a human. "Ranger of the North, your words hold true. It should be that we also need to warn our peoples' allies so that they are not caught unaware. I will send elves to inform the Rohan as well so that they may spread word to Gondor. Though I think it is best if this atrocity does not spread to their realms. The Ishtari will hear word of it as well."  
  
Elladan looked at his twin and they nodded and spoke simultaneously, "We shall bring forth the news to Lothlorien, once we are well enough to go."  
  
"Then I and the ranger, with the human women shall inform Rivendell, for they need to be told as well." Legolas was both telling and asking his father at the same time.  
  
"Lords of Rivendell, you need not my permission to ride. If you wish warriors to accompany you, just ask. Provisions will be provided when you depart." Thranduil briefly quit glare he had directed at his son. The twins took leave of the council though Estel remained. The ranger sat confused, trying to think of Legolas' sudden friendship with the ranger. Then he noticed Thranduil looking from him to the door, then doing his own look. The ranger decided to stay.  
  
Ignoring the human he turned to his son a look of puzzled anger on his face. "Legolas you are in shape to leave."  
  
The ranger wished it wasn't an order. "Ada," Legolas said, not My lord, "We can wait a five days and still probably arrive in Imladris before the twins get to the Golden Wood."  
  
"What will you do if you encounter the shadow spawn? You are in no shape to fight!" Thranduil seemed to have forgotten the Man's presence entirely.  
  
"That is why I am waiting a few days, so I can do as I am trained to! I am not a child to be coddled." Legolas seemed to have parental issues. The ranger was thinking about slipping out unnoticed.  
  
"You may go, ion nin, I am sorry." The anger had vanished from his eyes. Thranduil had left the room. "Ranger, a word please." Estel followed him into the hall. "That display was an embarrassment, please do not judge my people by that. My son is hard hearted, and headed, take care of his actions, he is reckless."  
  
Estel stood in the hall thinking about the incident, it was foolish. 'By Valar that elf Legolas, has got something big stuck up his..."

* * *

Legolas lay back on the bed swallowing the herbs. 'I am not his little elfling anymore. I don't need to be treated like a broken toy.' He took a ragged breath, all of the shouting and rattled his ribs. Shutting his eyes he heard footsteps enter his room.  
  
"So we are leaving in five days?" It was Estel.  
  
"Yes, go and tell Myliné." And leave me alone to sleep.  
  
"You know that your father just is worried about you." Legolas opened his eyes to see the ranger gone. Something about his tone filled the elf with guilt. Letting his eyes glaze over with sleep he vowed to never give the ranger the harsh side of his tongue hurtfully again. The human was unique. He was genuinely caring.

* * *

**So there we are, this chapter is done. Legolas hates his caring father, and decided to be civil to a human. Who would have guessed?  
  
Myliné: I should hope that you would have, you wrought this.  
  
Be quiet you.  
  
Everyone besides Elrohir: How is it that we all have these bad injuries and he gets off with nothing?  
  
Because he's nicer to me. You all go out of your to insult me. So be like Elrohir and review!!  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
Mornflower: Umm, I hope I was fast enough. Though such threats of violence on them do not work on me. Or have you read I have done to them. I read your two Legolas stories. So when are you going to finish them?  
  
Deana: Did you know you are probably one of my top two favorite authors of Lord of the Rings fanfics. Thanks for the spelling advice; I think I started out with it correct. What do you use for your elvish? Could you give me the URL? Thanks! **


	5. Backwoods Towns

_Hi guys, so sorry this is like a week late. Please forgive me. I have been very busy. So sorry. Off to Calgary, the to the lake, to a very boring family reunion, yep, that was my life, but now I have volleyball six hours a day this week, so don't expect miracles. I'll try._

_Legolas: No don't we like being unharmed!_

_Elrohir: Update if you wish, you are nice to me._

_Not for long..._

_But I don't own LotR, so don't sue me, I might not even be home!_

_**Special Thanks to Deana who provided me with a Sindarien Dictionary who made the Elvish in this and coming chapters possible. Note if I make a mistake tell me how to fix it, just don't flame, please. I'll be the first to admit, I barely know what I am doing. So the grammar is a combination of Elvish, English, and French.**_

**__**

* * *

_**Answering to the Threat**_

_Chapter Six: (No title as of yet)_

_(Sorry, very bored)_

_Chapter Six: Backwoods Towns_

__

* * *

Placidly the youngest of the three brothers stood in their doorway. Elladan and Elrohir packed to journey to the elven realm of Lothlorien. He became fidgety in the silence and asked a question to fill the silence, "So 'Dan, 'Ro, what are your plans?"

"Straight to tell Galadriel, and then back to have a council with Ada. Unless of course we catch more word on the alliance, then we will linger to investigate." Finished filling his bundle, he slung it over his shoulder; Elladan shifted uncomfortably onto his good leg. "We might be a while, but brother, you should not worry over us."

"Le no band, muindor nin." You be safe, my brother.Elrohir whispered. The twins clasped shoulders with their brother as in elven fashion, then pulled in for a hug.

"Sui ned le," As of you.Melancholy hung in the air but was brightened by a typically offbeat comment. They fancied themselves witty.

"What would father say, us abandoning you on your first adventure.

"As I have said, do not stress your human mind over our welfare. We elves look after each other." Elladan passed him as he hobbled down the hall.

Elrohir rubbed his temple, lifted his bag, then followed them out of the room, "I will see to that he does not end up trying to kill himself. Wish me the Valar's favor. I will need all the blessings I can get. How does Ada put up with us?"

Following them out to Mirkwood's stables, he slowly realized that this was truly the first adventure he was going to partake in on his own. Loneliness crept over him, this was the first time his brothers, his best friends were not going to be their to accompany him. "Well," he thought, "I am finally free!"

"What was that Estel, you miss us so much already?" Elrohir swung up.

"Nothing," the ranger answered too quickly realizing he had whispered aloud, "that concerns eavesdropping elves." He also mumbled something about large ears compensating for something.

Before they left, Elladan got in one last playful jibe, "So Estel, you have had the _talk_, and we have need not of anymore surprises concerning Myliné and yourself when we get home."

Getting in a good laugh after spooking Elladan's horse, they all yelled Namarie, and the twins raced the two poor elven steeds to the gate almost not realizing that it was yet for it to be opened. Skidding to a halt, they waved and the guards released them to the wilds. The poor outdoors did not stand a chance.

That was two days ago...

Now the ranger stood bemused in a doorway. This room was much grander, and very much louder than the first. Ordinental weapons polished and etched were on every wall, above the fireplace, and above the door. A large tapestry was on one of the walls displaying the royal family, the king, Legolas, and the elven queen who like Elrond's wife had departed over the sea.

In the midst of this, Legolas stood at a desk packing food and clothing into a saddlebag. He was also skillfully ignoring the most distressed healer hawking him at every turn how he should be resting in bed, or even the closer gardens. Not gallivanting across Middle Earth, to certain demise. "But my lord, your ribs were badly cracked. You must remain here."

Legolas turned to the healer slowly and calmly, his voice matching his manner, "I said that I would leave to travel on the fifth day after the counsel, this day being numbered five implies that I depart. I am an elf of my word."

The healer not truly caring anymore mumbled, "Le torogion," You son of a troll.

Legolas did something decidedly odd. He did not take offence as Aragorn expected him to, but simply laughed mirthfully, his now mostly functional left arm clutching his shaking chest.

"Le, lathron min," You, my healer, "are the first among your ward to retort back with such..." he searched for the right word and gave Estel a wink, "Venomosity. You truly are alive. Have the day off. I warn you though; you should not insult the king. He might take offence, unlike me."

"My most graci-" he coughed out the last word, "sous Highness. When I return you will be in bed, or I, will use the elves I bring with me to put you there."

Aragorn inched over from the door and used a vacated chair. This show was getting more interesting by the second. It was as amusing as the twins talking themselves out of trouble for using him as target practice. Well this may prove better. Legolas seemed miffed. His gray blue eyes filled with indignation, his voice filled with pyre ordered, and "You will not Dare." The healer was already halfway into the hall.

Aragorn spied a footstool nearby and grabbed it. He had half a mind to walk in the hall to call spectators but he did have to travel with the elf afterwards. By Valar does he hold a grudge. Deciding the guards would bring enough of their own; he remained content in his chair.

Legolas continued on his task and did not seem to notice the absence of the other elf, save from not tripping over him. Finally he finished loading his bags, including most of the herbs that he said to the healer he would refuse to bring, he asked the ranger, who was by this time completely puzzled, "Ready?"

"Aye, I am," hearing voices approaching from down the hall, he fought to delay the elf. This show was going to be amusing, he would reasonably rescue the prince out of it at the end, but not before he has a good laugh, and something to blackmail him with. They still needed to complete their mission. He had examined the wounds that morning, and declared Legolas fit to travel, and at least protect himself in battle. He had been trained by the best, His father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

There were only two figures in the door, the obnoxious healer, and the King of Mirkwood. The king was expressionless, "Ion nin, my son, You say that you will leave to complete this task today?" However, it was not a question, Legolas still nodded.

"Estel, son of Elrond, I assume you have had the same benefit of your father's training in healing as your brothers?" Aragorn did the same as Legolas, and bowed his head.

"Would you say in all honesty than, that my son is fit to travel now, and fit to participate in small melees, if you could make it to the borders of my countries, on a uneventful journey?" The healer made a face. They had an edge.

"I would say that, King Thranduil." Legolas smiled briefly at him, and then a stony image replaced the appreciation on his face.

"Father you are not suggesting an escort." This elf has a habit of thinking that anyone listened to him when he was stubborn, and hardheaded.

"I will mearly double patrols in that region." The king shook his head wonderingly. 'Why was it that he had to deal with all of the tattle-taling children, they called the Eldar.' Aragorn remembered, 'He was the 'King''.

* * *

Excusing the elf maiden who had brought her supplies for the travel, Myliné sat down on the chaise and neatly packed her bag. Staring wistfully around the room, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was elven-travelling garb, but the embroidery was beautiful, better than her feast day clothes. There was a high split on both sides of the dress for riding. There were two more like it in her sack. She was told that Legolas had had them made for the journey to Imladris. Her old dress was disposed of. Her hair was also neatly bound at the back of her head. It was out of her eyes. The elven maiden showed her how to do that. She was friends with the kind woman.

She looked down to another weight in her hands, the second gift from the prince. A card entitled to her came with them:

It would be well for you to train with these,

For the battle we arrived home from,

Will not be the last.

Do not drop these,

In times of terror.

Legolas Thranduillion

###############################

Twin long knives, their lengthened blades were held in her hands. Their elven make made them light, as if they were made of wood. Their sheathes hung at the belt at her waist. She vainly wished she would never had to use them. Even so a weapon master had come and taken her out to the practice fields and given her lessons. Though he said she did very well in the short time, she still thought that she was no fighter.

Estel, herself and Legolas were to head out of Mirkwood and journey to another elven kingdom that day, this one Far West. She was also sure, in spite of elven healing that the elf was unwell. She had seen him shot, nearly run over, cut, and crushed. She figured if it was anybody else, they would have been dead.

Out of all the elves she had met, she favoured him the least. He had an undying mask of cold boredom, though she noted, he was only irritable when dwarves, or others around. When he wanted something, he was quite reasonable, and charming. Then he reverts to the noble with no friends. His mannerisms must be somewhat dampened by him being unwell. She had yet to meet a truly happy sick person.

A knock resonated on her door, and then it opened showing her two male companions. Her father would have been appalled. Whereas she did not think of them that way, her love's murder was still fresh in her mind. His face laden with sorrow as he died protecting her haunted her every step; the memory replayed every night in her sleep.

Myliné invited them in to sit down. Legolas leaning casually against the doorframe facing her said he would stand. They will be sitting in the saddle all day. Estel was very heavily burdened. He seemed to be carrying two of everything, bedrolls, food sacks, and bags. Legolas had a single pack and his weapons strapped to his back. The ranger then asked if she wished any assistance in carrying her supplies down to the stable.

"You know ranger, if you truly want to help her efficiently with her bags, it would do you some good to let me carry my own. You said it yourself, I am well to travel. I know that your should still hurts. I saw smuggle herbs into your pouch. Hn!" Holding out his injured left he laughed victoriously as the ranger strolled in right past him. The well-used glare recaptured his face.

"The herbs Legolas are for you."

"I am fine, I brought some for you."

"The herbs you picked up were for fever!"

Legolas seemed at a loss, and all in good humor then came up with, "Well I am told you humans are wont to take sickly."

"I will be sick if you two continue on with this pointless argument! I will be on the road before nightfall and I truly would appreciate the both of you to join me on you little quest." Turning her back on them, she heard one of them, she was not positive who, remark that she was scary mad. Grabbing her things she held them in her arms and moved to face them. They seemed to on attention, waiting for some unknown general to dismiss them.

"Legolas you will not over tax your many injuries, the minute they become burdensome, you will, discreetly if you wish, tell Estel." Myliné easily forgot who they were, and pretended they were her much younger brothers. A small pang of sorrow lumped in her throat; they would be dead too.

"Estel give him all of his bags please. And both of you will not utter another word in argument, jest or not if it is within my hearing range."

Legolas was unamused, per say, to have been taken to task by a young human. However, Aragorn did see slight embarrassment creeping onto his face. He was still mad, Legolas retorted, "Can I go down to the stables, or does that violate the set of nursery rules you have set for the both of us?

Leaving all sense of maturity behind, she took a step, and shoved him, hard.

The elf barely flinched and turned walking down the hallway.

Looking at still fuming Myliné, he told her, "Well one of us eventually had to do that."

Legolas stopped, winked at Estel, and started humming a human drinking song about running away from mean wives. Myliné did not know that, so she glared at Estel when he started laughing.

"You ranger are not of the hook yet." She smiled as Estel paled. "You will not baby him, or he will be offended about his loss of machoism and push himself too far." Then she gave him a look that sent shivers down the marrow of his bones.

* * *

Arriving much ahead of his party at the stables, Legolas stopped at the stall of his nameless warhorse. It was empty. A nose buried itself into his back and cloak. Turning around, he shook his head. It was a game they used to play: hide and seek. Then she backed up and reared, plain and simple she needed to run.

Calling out to the stable hands, he inquired about two horses for his companions. "One, a gelding, gentle, shorter, as fast as you can find. It needs to be able to respond well to my elvish commands. I might have to send it running if we are attacked. Wait, is my mare's foal in?" The stable hand was already on his way to get him.

Legolas loaded his stuff onto the saddlebag for his horse. "And for the ranger..."

"I'll take something fast, nice, and big." Estel caught Legolas' shoulder, and smiling whispered into his ear, "Myliné is saying goodbye to her acquaintances, so don't expect her soon. For all her talk about leaving, I believe they are redoing her hair."

Suddenly with a cry, Estel rushed over to the two other horses, prepared for the journey, "We need tack if you please."

Laughing, Legolas turned back to his mare, she nickered and nuzzled his bead, her neck pinning him between her body. He stroked his animal thanking her softly for bearing him, and his friend home. He asked her to forgive him, for not checking over her after battle himself. The horse snorted, and nuzzled his hair. He kept on whispering softly into her ear in elvish, he got on better with this horse almost better that anyone else. She was a wild gift from his naneth. When he trained her, he did not use the elven way with animals to befriend her. Sure he was bucked off, kicked, and stepped on, though it was much more satisfying when she finally became his steed. He always strived to get things through blood, and sweat, versus a silver platter.

Looking up he saw a silver falcon watching him. "Come down my bird,' Celebtir landed on his outstretched wrist.

He heard a human, obviously Myliné coming down to the stables, and she grabbed the reins proffered to her. She stroked the horse, and inquired about its name. Hearing it also had yet to get one she asked, "Is it one of the prince's mounts?"

Chuckling softly, he saw her mount the animal, and she called down to him, "Are you ready to go? I'm leaving right now."

Nodding, he mounted his mare, the animal standing perfectly still. He ignored the small tinge in his shoulder. He watched as the falcon cried midair, its piercing shouts telling of no danger ahead. Catching eyes with the mounted ranger he trotted his horse off to the gate. Myliné was behind him, and Estel bringing up the rear. Looking back, he saw his father at the stables. He rode on.

* * *

Coming out of the western borders of Greenwood, two days out on their journey, he changed direction slightly, and headed towards a small town, with an inn. Legolas knew that sleeping on the rough ground was hard on the girl Myliné. He would try to avoid it as often as they could. There was bound to be many rougher nights ahead.

Aragorn sped his gelding up to be trotting beside Legolas' and asked, "Where are you headed? Imladris is that way."

"There is a small town out here, a collection of traders, farmers and such. There be a warm fire, many a beds, and wine. It is would be wise to take advantage of this. We also may hear word of our quarry." He lowered his voice so only the ranger could barely hear, "It also may be the few nights of good sleep she is going to have." With that Legolas dropped back and explained their plans for the night. It was almost dark, and any resident of Mirkwood knew of the perils of riding at night. Not that ever stopped him, but he had to look out for others. He knew the town was close.

A small distance back from the gates, Legolas put up his hand for a halt. He pulled up out of his bag and large worn black cloak, and a thick strap of braided leather. He tied the leather over the tips of his ears, and threw on the black cloak over top of all his other clothes. He pulled the hood down to over his eyes. "They need not know my race if we are to collect information easily. It brings much unneeded attention. Listen closely for rumours of strange attacks, or groups of wolves massing. I am going in separate than you. Meet me hear in the morning. See you later, there is only one inn. You don't know me." With that, he raced the horse off.

Getting through the gait of the town, he headed for the only inn, it looked a 'interesting' place. The Rohan Lady, was somewhat seedy, though it was pretty good for a backwoods tavern. Stepping in off the street, he glanced around, taking in what he saw, a bar, and a young girl, standing on a tall table in the middle singing, if it could be called that a sad story. Some young men her watching her, throwing tips onto stage. She swiftly tucked them into her a pocket. Sitting down at a place open in the middle of the bar, he appeared to be watching her too. He was listening through the floating pieces of conversation, hearing nothing about strange occurrences. 'Nothing yet.'

The bartender finally noticed his new arrival, and made his way down where Legolas sat. He was a weasely looking man, looking Legolas up and down, he said boldly, "Get a room, order something, or get out! I do not need your type ruining my place and causing trouble. In fact, I do not know why I even let a brigand like you in here. So make yourself profitable, or get lost."

Deepening his voice, and drawling it a little, he told the barkeep, "A room, and a glass of the good red wine."

The thin little man looked at him suspiciously, "You got money?" Legolas held up and shook his coin purse. "A copper penny for the wine, and a silver dollar, two if you want a horse stabled." Legolas described the mare tied up outside, and the man ordered a young looking kid to take care of her. Noting how expensive this place was, Legolas was glad he did not just give Estel a couple of coins. He and Myliné were at a table talking waiting to be served. They just got in, and did not even look his way, good.

Paying the man, he pushed a large glass of red something towards his mouth, and taking a sip, he winced and shook his head. This was better that nothing though. A woman, extremely inebriated, went to sit beside him. He ignored the clothing she was not wearing, and sipped his cup. "Hey sweetie, you are so handsome tonight, how about getting a room for two?"

Legolas stifled a groan; this was partially why he hated other races so entirely much. He lied, "My dear wife will be upset." She glared at him and made her way to a table, Estel's. Legolas moaned.

* * *

Two figures stood in the darkness waiting, watching their query ahead. A group of orcs were standing three miles away from a sleeping town. There were only forty, but the odds were not in there favor. So waiting out in the cool night, they listened for bits of conversation. Noise travels well in the chilled air.

"The overseer said that its time we got some help around here."

"Wargs, they'll let you you ride 'em!"

"I say this is a celebration for fresh meat."

The two listening warriors glanced at each other, one made a gestured with his hands, touching his ears, and then pointing at the enemy. They both stepped back out of hearing range.

"Elladan, we need to get around them and inform the towns' people." Elrohir whispered softly directly into his brother's ear. "Split up. The horses are fine where we left them by the creek."

"'Ro, get around left. They do not have very many sentries. Maybe if we can scare them off from the town, we can follow and try and figure out who the overseer is, or even who the person is training the wargs."

Sneaking around they, went there separate ways, and arrived at the gate of the town almost together. Knocking softly on the metal, a slot moved open and the face of a very tired man appeared. "What so you two want. We ain't got no inn, go fend 'or you selves."

"No sir that is not why we are here. There are forty orcs waiting several miles of the gate, and they are hungry, do you have any fighters to protect your town?" The gatekeeper's eyes widened, he disappeared and a large bell went off. He came back, opened up a door and ushered them in. "Quickly now, we owe our thanks to you two. You might ye be?"

Looking at each other, they lowered their hoods. A gasp of astonishment rose from the gathering crowd of town's folk carrying various bows, quarterstaffs, and even the occasional sword. "We are Elladan, and Elrohir of Rivendell, we will aid you in the fight tonight. If any orcs flee, leave them, we hunt them for you."

The village just consisted of a two streets running parallel of each other. There were only twenty-eight men who came to fight. Elladan wished that the entire group of orcs did not go on the raid. They sent guard every fifty meters down the inside edge of the wall to wait for the grappling hooks, the orcs getting over would be slow.

A loud scream was given off by the gate and half the warriors and Elladan raced for it, to protect the possibility of a breach, the yell was cut off. They arrived there to look straight into the eyes of a hungry looking orc, he yelled out. "Hey boys, new plan. Get the elf."

* * *

_I hope all of you people thought this was good, so why don't you tell me, hint hint._

_Aragorn: Please just review her, it make her update faster, therefore finish the story faster. And our torment._

_**Reviewer responses:**_

_Xkuroxshinobix: hope I spelled your name right. Thanks for the review!_

_Shadowfaxgal7: Forgive you for what? You reviewed, that all I want. Sorry I lied about the date of posting. I had to go do lifeguarding at the pool, and shopping, which I hate. Then when I got home, it was force the teenager into slave labour night. Folding laundry._

_Mornflower: I like your interesting reviews, keep them coming. Thanks for your support of my story._

_Deana: Thanks so much for the elvish, I hope I used it correctly._


	6. Dark Nights and Painful Mornings

_Another Chapter for my awesome readers. And the cute cast of my story who does not belong to me._

_All: Good_

_Except Myliné, I own her. That and the sheriff, and the four louts in the chapter. And other associated people, just not the really hot ones. Life is not fair._

_All: Tough luck._

_**So on to read the next chapter, thanks to Deana and Navaer Lalaith for the elvish.**_

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Answering to the Threat**_

_**Chapter** **Six:** Dark nights, and Painful Mornings_

__

_

* * *

_

__

Aragorn started another cup of drink. Myliné still sat staring uncomfortably at her first. He was listening to other conversations, to no avail, all were drunken ramblings. He knew Legolas sat up at the bar, maybe he heard something. Myliné had no luck either. He had told the innkeeper that she was his wife, so they ended up with only one bed. They go to an inn for comfort, and he gets stuck sleeping on the floor. Maybe they could get another room for their supplies, yes that would be a good excuse.

Waving down the next serving maid that walked by he told her to go get the owner. He heard, faintly over the cacophony of the people, rain pelting outside, he felt, tense, unsure, a feeling of ill at ease, came upon him.

Four big men walked in the door, and sat down at the bar. One turned and took a long look at Myliné, Estel did not like that. Finally the lout turned away and whispered something to his friends, they all laughed, and ordered drinks.

Estel still could not shake the sense of danger, he feared for friends, and his brothers. Once in his past he had gotten a feeling like this, his brothers had shortly after been chased in to Imladris' gates, followed by wolves.

A long while later, he and Myliné decided to retire for the evening. Getting half way up the stairs to their room, the heard a crash below them. Turning back down the stairs to see the problem, Aragorn swore, angrily.

There was a bar fight, and his other companion, Legolas, was involved. Estel did not know was happened, but it seemed the elf had sparked the ire of all four large, drunk men. One was thrown to the ground and started to rise, one face unmoving down on the bar, and one ready to attack the elf, the forth holding Legolas' arm behind his back. The hood was tied, his face remained unexposed.

Legolas kicked up with his feet and caught the thug in the stomach, the other man holding him did not let go. The elf slammed the back on his head on the thug's nose. Released, he turned gave the man a hard uppercut with his fist, he fell unconscious. He turned around to get slugged in the jaw. The elf staggered, and he saw Estel pushing his way through the crowd. Estel stopped dead in tracks, mad as fire when he said, "Estel, Baw!" Estel, No!

Aragorn stopped, and saw the perverse wisdom; he would endanger Myliné if he got involved the fray. One of the men produced a knife. Legolas went for the knifeman, and easily disarmed the drunk. Finishing the unarmed man off, he fell to his knees when a chair broke over his back. The last man was seeing red. The chair hit him in the head again. Legolas fumbled with on of his knives. The man kicked it away, and brought down the furniture one last time. Legolas did not rise.

A sheriff slipped through the crowd. "What in all Hell happened here?" The only aware member of the fight lied proudly to his sheriff.

"That brigand," he pointed to Aragorn's friend, "Attacked right here, out in the open. He wanted our money he did. He probably killed my three pals."

The sheriff checked the pulses of the three offenders ignoring the immobile body of the elf. "They are alive. Innkeeper, get them upstairs for the night, someone wake up this bastard, so I can his haul ass to the jail." Aragorn stepped forward, thinking quickly, "Sir I work with the sheriff in one of the towns farther to the west, near the other elves. May I be of assistance?"

"Help me get him back to the jail, now boy, stop gawking about." Aragorn lifted his friend's left arm around his shoulder gently to not strain it. The sheriff grabbed his right, ruffly, Estel winced as he heard the joint is Legolas' shoulder pop. They dragged him through the street to a little way down, a solid wooden build with no windows. It had a cellar. They threw Legolas into it after they took all of his weapons. The hood had fallen back, though the band of leather remained in place. The sheriff thought his appearance odd, but deduced nothing of it.

The sheriff instructed him to go get Legolas' baggage. Aragorn took out everything valuable, suspicious, and most of the money. Carrying it the other man, it was locked in a cabinet. Estel dreaded asking what was going to happen but he did. They reply was thus. "For a thief, probably a brigand, there will be fifteen lashings per attacked man. This is carried out publicly." Estel went white. What kind of system was this? No trial or anything? He needed get Legolas out of here.

"When?" The sheriff considered the young man's face.

"Noon, tommorow. Do you know anything of healing? Those guys hit the idiot hard. I want to know if he will survive that."

"Huh, yah I do. My dad was a healer." Estel glanced worried at the cellar. The sheriff opened the cellar, and threw down a rope latter. He attached it to a wall, and stood waiting.

"Hurry up and get down there, boy!" Estel scrambled down the latter, and noticed, that they had dropped Legolas ten feet.

Calling out that he was off the latter, and it was pulled up, he knelt by the elf's side, wondering what to do. Reaching for a pulse, he found it was excessively fast, and too weak. Legolas was probably in shock, which was the last thing they needed. He felt around the elf's spine for any swelling, before he rolled him over. He fevertly hoped Legolas did not break his neck or his back in the fall. Luck was with him there, though the obviously bleeding on the back of his head showed what could be a serious concussion. Examining his shoulders, he was relieved that he did not have to relocate them, that was very painful.

So now, whilst he debated the best way of getting his friend out of here, before noon, he concentrated on waking the elf up. "Come join us in the land of the living, hey wake up, come on." Aragorn gently slapped his face, "Hey you, come one, wake up."

"Boy, I have some smelling salts, want 'em?" The sheriff looked down at them. "By George, he looks dead."

"Yes, I need them, that and a lit candle." The sheriff lowered a candle, matches, and the salts in a basket.

Before waking the elf, he checked pupil responses, one was dilated, and one responded, albeit sluggishly. He had a concussion, and a bad one. Taking the smelling salts, he waved them under the elf's nose. The prince's eyelids fluttered, they opened, but his eyes were unfocused. They started to shut, Estel started talking to the elf.

"Hey, you need to stay awake, with that concussion." The elf moaned and bleary eyes opened.

"Boy, I am going to the inn, for an hour, you alright down there?" The sheriff, barely waited for an answer, and went out into the rain.

"Do you know your name?" Aragorn assessed the level of awareness Legolas had.

Legolas' brow crinkled, and faintly mumbled, "Legolas."

"Do you know what happened? Hey you can't fall asleep, not with the head injury."

"A large cave troll, stepped on me. I cannot remember. Who are you?" Estel reeled back, he could not remember his last fortnight?

"My name is Estel, remember. You must remember mellon nin." He hoped this was not permanent, or they were in trouble.

"Mellon nin? Na man pâd istach i lam edhellen? My friend? How do you know Elven tongue?" Legolas squinted through the darkness. "I know your face."

"You should, remember Myliné, the woman, tall, pretty, with long dark hair, opinionated." Estel really hoped Legolas had himself sorted out by the time the sheriff came back so they could escape.

"Yes, I can remember walking into the town now. I assume that was a mistake. Where are we?"

"You are the thief, about to be convicted for assault on four giants of men. That means sixty lashings." Estel worried when all the blood drained out of his friends' face.

"Have to be joking, how's that again?" Legolas' eyes closed, and he rubbed his temples.

"I think the four giants tried to rob you at the tavern, and you took exception to that. I did not see how it started. There is no trial. Rest up, so when the sheriff comes back I can take him out, and we can leave. Myliné is going to meet us by the gate."

Legolas tried to sit up but could not. "I'll try again when the room stops spinning." Legolas then turned on his side, and retched. Estel winced for him, there were in a bad way. Legolas could not sit up, let alone get out of here.

Estel handed him a cloth, Legolas wiped off his mouth. "This is royally screwed up isn't Estel. Why are we the pawns of the bored and sadistic fates? Or maybe exceptionally bad luck.

"Why are you here, you should be with Myliné?" Legolas frowned at Estel.

"I did not blow our cover, I said I worked with the sheriff in a village near Imladris." Legolas gave him a look.

"Help me sit up, please. If it comes down to it leave me here, someone needs to alert Rivendell of the wargs. Myliné does not know the way, so you must." Estel remained silent, but he did not like the way Legolas' head lolled when he sat up. They talked quietly the rest of the time, discussing the easiest ways to get out of there. Legolas' was not improving; Estel was scared to even let the elf blink his eyes.

The door upstairs opened and the sheriff called out, "Hey boy, still alive down there?"

"Yes, I am, throw the latter down so I can get up." He climbed the latter, got up, and threw his fist out into the sheriff's jaw. The stumbled back, as two of the four big men walked in. Aragorn sidestepped punch, and threw another of his own. A big one caught him in the jaw, he sat back against the floor, dizzily, and was pushed into the jail cell, landing on his friend.

Crawling off Legolas, he squinted in the dark interior; it went pitch black as the cover was put on. He swore for the second time that night.

* * *

Elrohir heard the orc's, and ran to the gate. Rain pelted down the streets making them slippery, though his light feet ran fast to get to his brother's side. He heard squeals, shouts of pain, a yell of rage, and the broken sound of someone sobbing. These men were no soldiers. Farmers equipped to deal with enemies who had no weapons with to fight back. The thought of their plight, and the innocents that he ran past, made him sprint all the harder.

He arrived, he knew something about the raid was wrong. The town's people were attacking brokenly surrounding the orcs, his twin, Elladan, was fighting in the center, being attacked from all sides. As he started gracefully maneuvering his sword through the enemy to reach his brother, he heard orcs growl, "There are two of the same, get them both."

Elladan met eyes with is brother, they bellied confusion. Though the advantage was, the orcs forgot about the townspeople, therefore they were free to attack nearly unhindered, but the twins, were being plagued by constant nets, whips, and wire, so that they could be subdued.

Elrohir parried a scythe, and felt the sting of a whip on his wrist, that was aimed for his sword. Yanking down with his arm, the whip was abandoned. The elf slew an orc and let it fall. A waste of good leather, that was. He lunged an attack, and felt a blade cut through the air where he had been. It went and hit an unsuspecting orc in the arm, he ripped it out and knifed out at Elladan, whose back turned engaging two foes, did not even see it coming. Elrohir turned to help his brother, fending off attacks, until his brother regained himself. "Okay, then guard my back, I got what is left of yours."

"Funny, funny, elf." An orc's eyes, slitted sideways like a cross eyed cat laughed at the two. Elrohir's sword decapitated it. "Dead, dead, orc." They continued on, until they both were better marked by the battle, blood flowed freely, from both sides.

Only five remained of the Men, some injured, other cowards, even some sent home by elders. The orcs changed tactics, the grabbed the remaining people, exposed their throats. Put dirty weapons against throats, they yelled out. "Shining elves, where be these good folks' rescuers tonight. We will leave tonight with out harming a soul more, as long as we have you for company.

Looking at the six orcs, they nodded. Three against one was not bad odds, especially with orcs. They stood warily, lest the orcs harm the humans, though usually had a tendency of doing that. One of the orcs keeled over, onto his captive blade falling away. They all turned, three people stood in a near by window, holding crossbows, three women. They fired, three more orcs hit the dirt. Elladan and Elrohir dispatched the other two easily.

Adrenaline became lost and they slowly worked to haul carcasses outside of the gate. Three or more people constantly guarding the entrance to their town. They wanted no more death from the townspeople. It was almost dawn when Elrohir and Elladan gave their last medical instructions, only four had died. Though it was a small number, that was four men that never said goodbye to their families, their wives, and their children. To Elrohir, he found it disturbing, human lives needed no more shortening. It was a creeping reminder of the fate his youngest brother held.

Pushing away that thought, the brothers excepting full waterskins, delicious honey bread, and other food, made their way out of the small town, thanked for there assistance. They both smiled, and nodded their heads, but enthusiasm and mirth reached their eyes not. They only counted nineteen bodies, twenty had come in. One escaped a most likely alerted the band, of the presence of the identical elves. That was their target now. Like the old cliché of all the old adventure horror stories Aragorn was so fond of, the hunters became the hunted.

Walking out into the daylight, they whistled for their horses, no came. They ran to the river, but the Mirkwood steeds were gone. Hiding there bags to retrieve them later, they whistled and called for and hour. Tracking the animals, they founded the gait to be a dead run, something was herding them, orcs. They stopped when the reached a deep part of the woods, shadowed, and dark.

Threat blasted though the twin elven minds. It had lain in wait, an unseen peril. A crunch of a branch, a muffled curse, was all needed to alert the brothers of the ambush. Trying to get away, they laughed about, following goat tracks, for the last half an hour. From out of a tree came a crossbolt, it landed in Elrohir's thigh. The elf staggered and fell. Twenty-one orcs and one Man stood grinning malicious at the two elves, both faces overwrought with concern.

"Run Elladan, the lives of the Lothlorien are above that of my own." Elrohir gasped in elvish, he hoped that the artery had not been touched, otherwise he would be dead in a few minutes.

"Nay, we will leave as one, as we have always done." He lifted his brother onto his back, and started a dead run, a crossbolt whizzed by his arm and buried itself in a tree, splinters flashed out, and the tree would have groaned had the Noldor the ability to hear it. The two made there way out into the sunlight, but kept moving, across the river, they could swim, and there was no crossing for over fifty leagues in each direction. Orcs were not known for their boat making skills, or their love of water and an affinity to swim.

Both murmured silent prayers to the spirits of the horses, hoping they were free but doubting the possibility. Elladan towed his brother across, hoping to minimize movement in the limb, and pulled him out of the water. They moved to another glade where they sat to make camp. Elrohir sat against a tree, still, and cold pallor held his normal easy nature captive. Elladan crouched down beside him, "I'll go get the supplies on the other side of the river." He lifted his brother's chin and looked into weary eyes. "Stay with me, 'Ro."

Elrohir let his head drop to his chest, feeling every single one of his scratches, he felt a foreign feeling, cold.

* * *

Myliné stood at the gate, holding the reins of two horses, the third standing just as close. She had them all saddled and packed, save for Legolas' whom had let itself out of the stable several hours earlier. Myliné stood pacing, wondering when they were coming, it was almost dawn. She sat down, exhausted of the sleepless night, and hoped that they were in no more trouble. If the sun rose, she was told to go back to the inn, and wait there. She was frightened, the law in this town was absurd, and she was scared to go around by herself. She brandished the knives that Legolas gave her, and practiced wearily.

She wished that nothing would befall her two new friends. Not so soon after her entire village's demise. A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped her face on the elven cloth; she started to hum a sweet elven song she heard sung in the corridors by the she-elves that Myliné befriended. She had no idea what t he words were, or meant, but it had the sound of a gentle peace, a lullaby for a spent heart.

She sat and leaned against the black foal she rode, who had lain beside her, to well after the Sun rose. She would not give up hope. The morning did not welcome her, nor did the innkeeper when she rode back to the inn. "I want to stable these horses, and I need breakfast."

"Do you know girl where your man is?" The innkeeper sneered, and she decided it was safer to not venture a guess. "He is in the prison as well, thirty lashings on his head. He attacked two men trying to get the brigand free. The thief has sixty coming to him."

Myliné sat down, what happened, were all men blind or just stupid. There were two men in a jail cell about to by unjustly punished for protecting themselves against brutes, one a ranger, son of an elven lord, and the other a prince of elves. She massaged her temples, with one hand, and proffered money to stable all three horses, house the three of them, and pay for breakfast.

She thought of a way to get them free, so she inquired, "When is this to take place."

The innkeeper's mouth quirked, "The sheriff decided to carry it out sooner rather than later." He laughed when she stared confused, "Right now, at dawn."

Myliné never ran so fast in her life. She pushed her way through the crowd surround the town center, two people knelt bound, hands tied infront of them. The sheriff and one of the brutes held a whip. No not yet, she cried for them as whips came down on their backs, the men counted aloud, "One, Two, and Three-"

She broke through the crowd, and held the black handled knifes before her. "Stop, now!" The sheriff turned around, but not before slicing down the whip once more. The brute continued.

"What are you interfering for girl?" He drew a sword, he eyes never leaving the knives in her hands.

"Do you have any idea who you are mistreating? That brigand is one of the elven kind. Are you blind, or do you want the immortals to kill you. And the Man, he is a ranger, very well acquainted with the High Lord Elrond, and his two sons, gallant warriors of the wilds." She tried to be threatening.

The brute stopped at fifteen lashings. He turned around, his eyes wide. The sheriff walked over and pulled the leather band off the elf's head. He stepped backwards, and fell. "Oh bloody hell." He turned to the man holding the whip, his own dropped. "Why the hell did you lie? This is going to cost the entire town. Who is the elf, important?"

Legolas collapsed to the ground, his chest heaving, but he made no utterance of pain. Estel stood and walked over to Myliné his face pale, he limped slightly. She cut his bounds, and the two approached the frightened sheriff and the unmoving elf. Aragorn knelt by his friend's side, and grimaced. He spoke softly, "Stand up mellon nin, we should depart soon."

Estel gently help his friend to his knees and cut his bonds, they raised slowly, allowing the concussed elf a chance to get his equilibrium back. Myliné noticed the obvious tiredness in his eyes and moved to support his other side. The sheriff moved to talk with Estel. "Sir, this is all a large mistake, come on, we refund you any money spent, give you supplies, free medical service, anything."

"We are staying until this afternoon, so we can rest, and then we are leaving. If I see your sniveling face again, I will relieve your shoulders of it." The sheriff backed off, through the crowd.

A woman, older approached them. "I is my job in the town to aid the sick and the injured, I offer my services to you and your friends." Myliné noticed how she approached her, shrinking back from the two warriors.

"If we need your herbs, I will send for you, if not leave us alone." Aragorn's face was of pure protective fury. Legolas stumbled again, his feet dragged on the cobblestone street. Myliné frowned, Estel was breathing hard too. The two men stumbled onto the inn. Getting in the front door, they walked past the confused innkeeper. The man glared at the three people.

They laid Legolas faced down on a bed, and removed the tattered reminets of his shirt. Legolas shut his eyes. Aragorn hastily said, "Myliné keep him talking, keep him awake." He gently took cloth and a bowl off water infused with a strong painkilling herb and washed the welts.

Legolas' raspy voice slowly talked with Myliné of his youth in Greenwood the Great. The summer forests never was there an autumn, he spoke of his friends as an elfling, and journeys to Rivendell wreaking havoc with the twins. He spoke of pretending to hurt himself so the pretty elf maidens would take pity on him, the young child. Myliné laughed and asked him if that was what he was doing now.

Legolas started to tell a tale a ballad but he did not sing, of the beauty of Luthien, and love of Beren. Estel finished wrapping the bandages. "May I interrupt your song and request the ladies help for my own back. Myliné worked gently on Estel, washing and bandaging his wounds, wishing that the rest of the journey would provide better fortune.

Fate had other ideas...

* * *

_So here is the long awaited chapter, I think to avoid apologizing I will update every two weeks with school starting in all. I got yelled at for my first cliffy, I am so happy._

_Elladan: Aren't we lucky, (Sarcastically of course.)_

_Elrohir: Why are you being cruel to me?_

_Because on of my readers special ordered it, thanks all of you. To those that review and those that don't. If you have and questions, comment or concerns, please review and tell me, or email me Thanks!!! Or both..._

__

_

* * *

_

__

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_Xkuroxshinobix: I asked Deana for the elvish dictionary, it is Sindarin, and it also has a few phrases at the bottom. I can't vouch for the phrases because they were taken off of other fan fiction and might be grammatically incorrect, or have Quenya in them. Also another on of my reviewers gave me a useful URL : If want the dictionary tell me and I will email it to you with a few more phrases I have found._

_Lintered: Thanks for the review, its nice to feel apprieciated, I know I left the update about four days late, so sorry._

_Navaer Lalaith: Sorry for the bad grammar, I really don't know what I am doing. Thanks for the site. You said that I could email you do you know anything about the grammar? Thanks a lot for being patient._

_Mornflower: Umm hi, interesting ... review. (Laughs nervously.) Well it is always nice to know that someone sane or not thinks that much of my story. Thanks._

_Deana: Thanks a lot!!!! I finally posted yeah!! Sorry._


	7. Saftey Among the Trees

_Mudannen lû ann na sen narn_

_(I have toiled long on this tale)_

_Annon len sen narn na lenn_

_(I present to you a tale of a journey.)_

_Legolas: We all ready knew that._

_Elladan: Her accent is dire._

_Oh shut up, so in order to avoid being insulted by anymore members of the story, I don't own squat, so there._

_Snickers in the back ground._

_Sigh..._

__

_

* * *

_

__

_**Answering to the Threat**_

_**Chapter Seven:** Hiding in Various Forests_

* * *

"Drink up brother."

The sunlight streamed through the trees, leaving patches of darkness on the soft forest floor, such was the world, small patches of light and dark, some of the edges distinct, clear, others bordered fuzzily, overlaying what should be well.

Elladan had finished wrapping his brother's wound, proffering a cup of water. He knelt, in front of Elrohir watching his pale drawn face. So much immortal blood had been shed to protect the innocent. Such is the price of peace, for it can not be defined without war, poverty, and death. Elrohir sat hunched low against a larger tree, his shoulders barely touching it. His chin rested on his chest when he thought his brother was not looking, but Elladan knew. They needed out of the wet clothes, Elrohir especially, shock was still an occurrence in elves, especially after loosing a sufficient amount of blood. The more injured member of the two had certainly met that.

The cold shade weighed heavily on the hearts of the two, friends and valued allies had been lost in this chase already. The two horses, messengers' racers were dead, or injured so bad they could not respond. Right now, the brothers were in way so that they could not chance looking for them.

Orcs did not love to crossing rivers, but with the whip of a master dictating their actions, not the current leader of the tribe, they were harder guess. Elladan knew they were camped too close to where the orcs resided, but they had no choice, the elf could only carry the other so far, his leg was still tender from battle. Even though it was not voiced, Elrohir must feel atrocious from the shock, and the puckered hole in his leg.

The top was stitched shut, the arrow came out clean. They hoped no poison coated the point, fervently, the herbs they had were mild and general antitoxins. Elladan could not risk a fire, smoke would be seen, and the medicines were foul to ingest other wise. Elrohir was slightly nauseous; this would not be enjoyable on either's part.

The injured brother took a few small sips of the water, even though he felt dehydrated. He knew in the back of his mind, what was going on and instinct rather than muddled wit dictated his actions. Somewhere he knew his brother's fears of being caught, not getting to Lothlorien, but pain and dizziness overwhelmed him.

"Hey Elrohir, stay up, chew on these." Elladan extended his hand out for his brother take the dry plants collected from their journey. The older brother stood, watching sympathetically as the grimaces of the unflavorful plants escaped to Elrohir's face. They were going to be in trouble come nightfall, Elrohir needed to rest, and be warm, but they would be found. Elladan's leg was healed, but stiff, and he tired much faster that usual. He could not carry his brother far enough, or fast enough to escape the orcs, if they wanted the elves' heads.

"How far is the village, they would shelter us." Elrohir's voice was a soft strained noise, but it penetrated his brother's distracted mind.

"We can not ask them to help us now, we are only bringing trouble to their gates." Elladan considered that but could not justify another attack on the town, just for a little help. "I could build a flet, I do not know if you could get up there."

"Try... That plan is - the best we have. We can not travel fast enough to escape attention, they know that." Elrohir's breathing came as quick, short gasps, Elladan was fearful of poison. "One is not able to work while gazing off into nowhere, hurry, or I shall kick your shins."

Elladan worked gathering suitable wood and built a small camouflaged hideaway up in the branches of a large tree, it was off the ground., but not as far as he would have preferred. It was the easiest place to hide with the flet. No quite the quality of the Lothlorien, or the Mirkwood, but no one was here to berate him about it.

It was nearing noon when he was done. Hunger pains touched him, kneeling by the pack, his leg spasmed. It might be best to get Elrohir up there now. Elrohir sat dazedly against a weeping willow, sharpening a knife against a whetstone. He set them down and spoke out, "'Dan is it ready?" His breathing was little better, Elladan feared to be stuck out here for days. Taking a bite of a journey cake, he offered the water skin to his brother.

They finished lunch in silence, hearing nothing but wind, and the faint impression of sorrow, from the trees. Elladan stood slowly, and shifted his weight to his right leg. "What a 'lame' pair we make, hey brother." Elrohir lifted his head to smile, but it did not reach his eyes. "Come let us haul ourselves into that tree, should the gracious host return." He lifted his brother, threw him undignified over one shoulder.

"You will exclude this from... the part of the ballad telling of our – adventure?" Elrohir tensed, in pain, or agitation, as he was hoisted into the tree, and unbecomingly plopped into the branches. The boughs cleared room for him; the leaves blocked the two elves from sight. Elladan lifted himself onto the flet with his arms.

Elrohir settled himself by the trunk, his eyes semi closing with sleep. Elladan sat quietly massaging cramps out of his leg. He attentively stretched it, it was stiffing up, responding to the unusual, unnecessary interruptions in healing. He saw his brother sleep, but made no action to stop it. The wound did not appear infected or poisoned; there would be definite signs of either by now. Orc poisons were fast, but unusually painful almost from instance of entry. His brother would have said something if he knew that was wrong.

Elladan wished that Estel's and Legolas' mission was more successful, but with their combined luck, it was doubtful. They could in a pasture single handedly find and brush on the only toxic plant for eight square leagues. Though Legolas always remained cautious, almost to the point of arrogant paranoia. Estel trusted everyone unless he was given obvious reason not to, but he had a good judge of character. Elladan just wished they were not killing each other...

* * *

Legolas lay face down on a bed, tired trying to stay awake. They had a vote on whether to stay at the inn longer; he was beat two to one. The firelight flickering softly, the soft mattress, the hushed voices of his companions, gentle singing arising from the lower level, and the darkened sky did nothing to aid him. All the elements were against him, though he sorely just to drift off for a moment.

It was raining outside, they could not leave. To leave, there was nothing that Legolas wanted more. He feared to move, the cloth moved as well brushing against the wounds. It felt horrible blisters and open shallow cuts. He was not the only feeling unadventurous, Estel perched on a stool Myliné had borrowed from the bar, still winced from the weight of the shirt on his back. The steady beat of the rain hit the roof, did nothing to aid Legolas' migraine. He did not move, he was too dizzy to, and sick. Embarrassment clouded his muddled thoughts, some warrior he was. Though a simple bar fight did not justify the ending of the human's lives, he had more control than that. Humans, of course, held no such moral principles.

He registered the floor boards' creak, and opened his eyes to the light, wincing. Myliné's concerned face smiled, she knelt in front of him, her eyes soft brown panged with compassion and pity. 'I am not some one to be sympathizing on, nor worried about, these injuries are nothing.' But he kept quiet. He did not trust himself to speak.

"Just checking up on you," her gaze faded out into thought. Her fair features passed onto memory, and dark thought. Red lips contorted into a frown, tears came to her eyes. She blinked and whispered, "I am going to sleep, and you can't." She pretended to taunt him. She remained frowning. She settled down into the bed, and quiet breathing from the bed.

Aragorn pulled his stool over to the elf's side, "You can probably sleep, I'll need to wake you every hour, but at least it will be rest." The ranger successively stifled a yawn, and shook himself.

"What about you? You need to sleep as well..." Legolas felt his eyes closing, he opened them to catch the ranger rubbing his eyes. With a small snicker, he quietly punctuated every word, "Human. Go. Get. Some. Sleep. You. Are. Not. An. Elf. This is the second night with no rest; your endurance is at its end."

"You make me sound like a disobedient elfling, and, uhh, someone needs to wake you up every hour." Estel raised an eyebrow to seem authoritative, after scrambling to justify his point.

Myliné's voice tired, and seeking a compromise spoke to them, she said from what they thought slumber. "I'll take the third and to fourth times doing it, the seven and eight, as well as the tenth. Now quit squabbling, two of us should be resting."

Legolas stayed silent, at least the ranger would get some rest. "And you will wake me up for my watches, and I don't sleep through the night." She laid her head against the pillow.

She fell asleep, as he could tell for real. His breathing evened out as well, the crippling pain in his head slowing his assent to slumber. He barely remembered hearing the young human man saying, "I do not squabble." He relaxed and became dead to the world.

* * *

Aragorn woke up, after going to bed for the last time an hour ago, and stretched himself up. He had been switching the bed with Myliné, he felt embarrassed about that, though he reasoned, he had no reason to be. He rolled over, and planted his feet on the floor. The cold stone rushed into him and he shivered. Straightening his clothes he glanced out the window, the sky looked clear, though the window faced west.

He pulled on his boots and his cloak and went downstairs to get breakfast. He grimly reflected the strange looks he'd been getting, 'I guess it is not every day that some that attacks the sheriff gets of scott free.' Myliné was still on watch until eight when they would wake the elf up, and leave, it was his end of the deal to get everything ready, and get them breakfast, and she got an hour less of sleep.

Estel sat down at the wiped down bar, and waited patiently until the young waitress poked her head out of the kitchen. She was a woman about thirty, and looked tired, "I'll be by to take the orders in a second, sir." She dashed back in and came out with a glass of water. Setting it down in front of him, she faked a smile, "So what did you want? We eggs, porridge, and my specialty, pancakes. Well that and bread and honey, what every you prefer, remember it's on the house." She leaned in closer to him, "And order expensive, my employer's an ass for not letting us vouch for your friend when it happened. My sisters and I were on duty, and we saw the whole thing. It is terrible the way you and your friend were treated."

"Just three porridges and two teas, and coffee, and wrap up three loaves of that honeyed bread." He waited for it to be made then made his way up carrying the food, the waitress carrying the beverages. Legolas was still asleep, his eyes half lidded. The waitress remained quiet and handed Myliné the cups of tea. Estel ate his food gulped his coffee in silence and packed everything into the assorted bags.

He briefly checked the weapons, and left Legolas' bow and knives upstairs. Aragorn made several trips up and down the stairs and saddled the two horses. Legolas' demonic mare was well, demonic; she refused to quit whinnying, and screaming. It sounded like a pack of wargs were attacking her. She had been going off and on all night. He slowly quieted her down, but noticed the ever present agitation. The bond Legolas had with his horse was unimaginable, Aragorn mused.

He trudged back up the stair for the last time that day, and walked into the room. A shriek rang out and Myliné dove behind a bed. She was changing? He did not see anything, he hoped. 'No nothing.' From under a sheet on one of the beds came a petulant voice. "Ranger, I know that you lived in Rivendell with your brothers, but even they learned to knock." The voice continued more quietly so Estel had to strain to hear, "Ah, Light, my head, that scream."

The ranger back out of the room with his eyes closed, "Uhh everything is ready down there, Myliné I'm sorry I swear, uh I'm goin', yeah, to saddle, err bridle the breasts, beasts." Legolas' did not audibly laugh, but he could see as he shut the door, the entire bed shaking.

He walked down the stairs, his face bright red, and bridled the horses with out a word. He did not even make eye contact with either of them when the finally appeared. Legolas had a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. He was a little pale, but did not look so gaunt after the night's rest. Estel did not miss seeing him wince when he pulled himself up onto the back of his horse, the mare was an angel. She whickered, and walked so smooth, you could paint a masterpiece on her back. Estel felt jealous as his tall horse's gates were nothing short of hell. The elf was very cold and murderous looking when they rode through the town. His face had become the steely statue that he must practise at. The majority of the people stayed clear of him and the unfortunate souls to cross his path were sent to bows and scrapping as they passed. The elf did not bother to acknowledge them.

He horse kept pulling up at the reins, and Estel finally urged him to go forward faster, his long strides quickly out distanced Legolas' mare who was content for the moment at her slowly smooth walk. Myliné was in the front a little ahead of them, they were crossing an open field, Legolas kept an eye open for company. The elf had become withdrawn after the visit in the town, as he had been when they first met, prone to argue, proud, and hot tempered. He barely joked or smiled, Aragorn hoped Legolas was no mad at them.

Aragorn turned, and observed Legolas' mare had sped up and was almost beside them. "Wondering when you would notice, ranger. I feel a disturbance near by, but it is heading away from us, slowly. Ride up and call Myliné to stop. Keep the horse quiet, and when I tell you two, run for the trees. We will follow."

"Do you know what it is?" The ranger glanced around, his eyes not seeing anything but shadowed trees.

"No, hurry up, I wish to ascertain that exact idea." Aragorn took leave of him with his horse. Myliné had stopped a ways ahead, and by the time the ranger caught up, Legolas waved them on. He wheeled his horse off into the trees, from there he pulled himself into one. He stood in one for a while, his hands on head pressed against the bark of the old poplar. He jumped from the branch to his horse's back and trotted her over to them.

"Just a small packed of wolves and we are down wind. Let us make progress before nightfall." Legolas' now eager mare took the lead. She snaked her way between trees, finding the places where she would not accidentally knock her rider off. Legolas pulled at the back of his clothing, and Aragorn realized them must be brushing against the back of his bandages, his own where itchy and painful.

Barely ducking in time to miss a branch, he heard a crash from behind him. He turned to see Myliné sitting on the forest floor, Legolas turned his horse back around and loped to get the reins of the free elvish beast. Estel dismounted and helped her up. She winced.

Legolas mumbled out loud before any one could say anything else, "Death and tragedy love us so much, that they brought friends." Myliné smirked, though her hand would not leave her back. "You are not well are you?" She bit her lip.

"I'll be fine, uhh just got up too fast." She still leaning on Estel for supporting held her head with her other hand. "I am fine really, just when the world stops spinning, I need to sit down."

Aragorn heard something elvish he dare not repeat. Lowering her to the ground, he shook his head. "We'll sit here for a second, alright." He glanced at the elf whose expression became serious, "What is wrong?"

Legolas' eyes searched the forest, and from where he had sensed the wolves leaving. "They are coming back. Fast, either they heard us, or we are in they way of something they want." Legolas' eyes were full of confused anger as he decided what to do. "I think there are no more than twenty..." He was thinking out loud, not discussing battle strategy with the ranger. "If, just a few more warriors..." He sighed and mumbled, "The only way..." Legolas shifted his horse around and threw the reins to Aragorn. He moved on the horse's back, and rubbed his temple.

"Aragorn, wolves approach us, we can not hide nor outrun them in the forest, so we must engage them. I hope we have the element of surprise, but I will try and stop most of them before the get back to this side of the clearing. I need you on the ground to get those that get through. Myliné you must ride hard into the forest. I sense no dark creatures, from there, we will catch up." He shifted again the mare's ears went back. He untied his bow from the packs behind him, and drew it. Aragorn did not miss the grimace.

"I hate to tell you this, Legolas, but remember yesterday and, and I know you are not able to recall the night before, do let me fill in the blanks. You were, are seriously injured, and I will-"

"Ranger, you can not think such maladies would slow me down, we need to hurry. They are approaching I want to not even let them into the clearing." Legolas winced and scrubbed his head.

"Please, stop..." Myliné sat on the leave covered floor, glanced at them dizzily, her head lolled. Estel guilty dropped to his knees and Legolas bowed his head.

"I need to leave..." Legolas, sought out Estel's eyes.

The ranger cradled the woman's semiconscious body. "I'll ride with her away, and lead the other horse so I can to come help you." Legolas waved back at them, he crouched low on his horse's neck, bow in one hand an arrow in the other. The mare was virtually silent as her hoofs hit the ground, a full out gallop in the woods.

"Noro lim, mellon nin." Legolas' beauty ran faster. Estel put Myliné up in the saddle and mounted up. Holding her infront of him, he carefully made his way through the brush and trees as fast as he dared. He noticed to his amusement, that Myliné horse had perfectly smooth gaits as well.

* * *

_So here we have it, angst all 'round._

_(Random moans, groans, and threats to talk to personal injury laywers.)_

_Oh suck it up babies, how bad could it hurt!_

_Elladan: (menacingly) You really want to know..._

_Oh mayhap not..._

_But I want to know what you think so review!!!_

_See yah in two weeks unless there is some unforeseeable tradegy. (Backed into corner by angry characters armed with weaponry) Or not so unforeseeable._

__

_

* * *

_

__

_**Reviewer responses:**_

_San: Thanks for support, and more fun to come. Mhwa wa wa..._

_Navaer Lalaith: Thanks for the sight I'll check it out._

_Xkuroxshinobix: www.uib.no/People/hnohf/sindarin.htm, and I'll email you tommorrow the dictionary. Thanks for the review._

_Mornflower: I can give you a URL www.uib.no/People/hnohf/sindarin.htm, and I'll email you the dictionary that I was given tomorrow night._

_Deana: Yah he's fun to pick on, though I can think of several more kinds of angst that you know nothing about... (Evil cackling.)_


	8. DON'T KILL ME!

**Uh hi guys!?!?**

Don't kill, the chappie dis close to being **done**.

Now for the excuse: I have had _several viruses_ and such on my PC from stupid pop ups and I could not type when they were being cleaned off. Also I have had at least five tests, and three major projects, plus life guarding and other sports. Tis the life of a high school student.

Thanks to all my _**loyal reviewers**_ the response will come with the next forthcoming chappie on Thursday.

Thanks!!!!


	9. The Intelligence of Horses

_Hi y'all, it is Thursday as I promised. In addition, I am so sorry for the late update. I think I will be limiting the chapters to at the most two view points from now on to make the writing shorter, to update faster because the life of a high school student, is way to complicated with bored teachers. (Who make one's life a homework hell.)_

_Legolas: You think your life is complicated, try saving the world every other weekend._

_I know, what do you think I am writing._

_Elladan: A plaguerization of the genius Tolkien's works of fiction, mainly the Lord of the Rings that you do not own._

_It is not plaguerized, I know I do not (sob) own anything, and I am sorry._

_Estel: Please stop crying, you are getting Legolas' shirt wet._

_Legolas: Help!_

__

_

* * *

_

__

**_Answering to the Threat_**

**_Chapter Nine_: The Intelligence of Horses, and the lack-there-of those who ride them.**

* * *

Staring into the clearing, he noted moving shapes coming, bodies hurling around among the trees. The poplars were tense, and stifling, the cold fear of hiding from a heartless foe. Legolas tried to ease them, and use the information he tried to gather to gage how many were coming at him at once. He needed to stop them here; Myliné would not stand a chance against them. Trepidation held his outreaching mind captive and he chose to mute his link to the woodland. Paralyzing anxiety held no place in battle.

The head ache that Legolas tried to banish came on throbbing full force with the release of his mind for them. That was another problem, his back still burned, with the leather straps for his quiver and his sheath burring into it, it was painfully uncomfortable. His bandages started to stick to the wound, pulling at the healing scabs. He muttered madly, and reined his horse in to face where the forest.

Legolas, faced the woods, he could hear them. He took his bow and knocked an arrow, waiting for the dread wolves to show themselves. A flash of distant fur growled, air rushed by Legolas' head, a short yelp followed. The anger intensified in the pack, all twenty of them. He shot again, an animal dropped, arrows flashed out of his quiver, and through the air. As many as eight more dropped before reaching the glade, the one that were left, were put out.

Snarls, and low howling filled the air, wolves organized themselves to attack. Legolas made a quick decision; he could not shoot as fast with his horse jumping around. He bounded from her, brushing off the wave of dizziness. "Noro lim, mellon, to the ranger, noro lim!" She snorted, though obeyed, and kicked one who tried to sneak around to surround them, in the head on her way out. Legolas heard the wolf fall and felt a ray of pride wash through him.

He dared on last shot, and threw his bow into a tree, to keep it safe. Several wolves looked at the distraction; those were the first two of the remaining to die. Dark blood sprayed his clothes as he cut the throat of the first, and slid a knife into the ribs of another. He spun and kneeled to dodge the leap of the next, stayong on balance to sink his free blade into the back of the animal's neck, slicing the nerves between the vertebrae. He pulled sharply, but the knife remained stuck. Abandoning it for the second, he bent fast to snatch the other, and brought it up to lacerate another wolf.

The momentum of the animal caught him in the waste. Legolas stumbled back a few paces, ears ringing with pain. The beast's voice rumbled deeply with anger, and two took places beside it. He backed up a half pace, 'They were driving him into the dense forest'. The three of them leapt, a solid wall of fur. He sidestepped, just a bit two slow. Legolas found himself on the ground, the weight of the waist high wolf over his chest. The beast lay there, pressing down on him, grinding his raw back into the rough, rocky ground. His knife found its way into the wolf's ribs. He heaved off him.

Legolas looked up straight into the eyes of the leader of the pack. "Oh, for the love of VALAR!" Legolas sent a well aimed punch into the nose of the animal, and jumped up taking the remaining knife with him. Though his move was quick, the very, big, mad wolf, was homicidal. The nails of the slid deep into Legolas' healing shoulder, and tore there way out. Rolling away from it he felt a blow into his side. A she-wolf howled as she knocked him under the alpha. With her teeth she held tightly onto his wrist, the pressure forced him to drop the blade into the grass.

He swore, pain pounding with the fast beats of his heart. His fist came up to punch the wolf somewhere soft, like the eyes, but a feral move stunned him, and made him drop his arm to his side. The wolf grabbed at his throat, but did not bite down hard. Legolas could see the animal watching him, and his hand out of the corner of the male's eye.

He needed to stop them, now. He remembered something a dying warrior had told him after a orc attack. "It takes only one to carry a message." He was ready now, if it would save more lives. The second last wolf he had killed with the white handled blade sticking from his neck was practically lying under his hand. If he left only six for the ranger to kill it would make better odds for them. His the last of his speed he stole and hurled the blade into the female. The leader of the pack already bit down on his neck.

Warm blood ran down off of him, while he tried to figure out what was going on. He heard a cry, and a black handled knife slid into the throat of the alpha. The jaws slackened leaving preciously little space beside the important artery and vein. The wolf fell on him, pressing down onto his chest, restricting his breath. He blinked lazily at the sun, not having the coherency to move the wolf. He suddenly felt the need to get up and help, someone... He could not figure out what was wrong. It seemed a nice day. Cool, and, and... The trees still reached him; he felt their pain, concerned worry, and fear. Fear for, for what?

Legolas could hear his mother lecturing to get out of bed, she was the one who taught him to be an early riser. His father taught him to be a nightowl as well, interesting mix. The voice still reached him though. "Get up, now, wake up..." The voice seemed wrong somehow, he tried to ignore it. "Please, I leave you alone and look what's happened..." Legolas heard the frightened whisper again, "Please mellon nin, I can't lift you to your horse. Please help me. I can see your mind, you know you can hear me, help!" Something stirred in him, and fell short. He felt a hand slap at his face gently. "Breath dammit, the wolf been off you for two bloody minutes."

Legolas took in a sharp breath and winced at the pain. His eyes focused. Estel, he was kneeling over top of him frowning with, oh his head. "Legolas, hold your kneck wound, while check for other injuries." He took the hand that threw the knife and place it over top of the bite. The disorientated elf held tightly down. "Good, I'm just going to see what's wrong, anything bothering you?"

"That fact that I'm on the ground, after a battle again..." Legolas sighed wistfully.

"Anything else," Aragorn held up Legolas' wrist gently probed around the wound, "besides this? And your shoulder, I can see the swelling and stiffness from here."

"I we are to continue with this examination, I suggest that we hurry. you are not all well yourself, and I don't want to tarry, the blood will have predators seething for a league." Legolas shifted and tired to get off his back, where a branch of one trees was burrowing itself into one of the welts. Estel, gently helped him to sit, the world that he wished to be ignorant to crashed into his pounding head. Legolas' eyes saw the shoulder of the man's tunic and said simply, "That looks bad."

Estel glanced down at his shield arm, and grimaced. "I will be well," Legolas stared down the human, "Huh, after I finish seeing to you."

"Nothing else is a problem, and you can't do any more for me if I needed it. You have no medical supplies with you." Aragorn looked away, and nodded. He started undoing the laces on his shirt. Legolas knew he had been to rough with the ranger. "Good they don't look as bad as I thought. They've even stopped bleeding." He tried a friendly smile, and the ranger raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"What do you thick Myliné will say when haul ourselves back to her. I departed from her three quarters of a mile away, and that young gelding you gave her kept up the easy trot. She'll be fine." Legolas masked his annoyance.

"I told you to go father than that. She could have been caught." Legolas started to rotate his shoulder.

"If I had tarried longer, you would have been dog food. Or don't elves need throats." Aragorn grinned when Legolas did not say anything. What he did not know, was that Legolas debating whether or not to call horse down on the ranger.

In the end after they had both finished jibing at the other, Legolas called the horses, the mare, and the tall gelding. They both came running up straight to the elf, who remained seated on the ground. Estel pushed himself up, with his right arm, and glanced at the elf. "Is my assistance not required, because if I ask if you want help, you will either, insult me, or point out the passing birds in the sky, say your hawk coming is flying around up there."

"He is not a hawk, he is pure falcon."

"See what I mean," Aragorn pulled the elf to his feet, and braced him, ask he got his balance. Legolas saw his mare walking around snorting and kicking at the wolves. She turned and saw him staring, and started to lope back to him. She nosed his hair, and put her ears back at the ranger.

'Good girl.' Legolas smirked; a horse was the truest form of an empath in the earth. Estel held his ground and reached to calm the animal. Legolas muttered a quick hold command in vexation before the ranger somehow had his foot stuck under her hoof. "We should go find her before nightfall." 'And she gets to far.'

Legolas pulled himself with both hands up on her black back, and waited for the ranger. He seemed to have mild difficulties getting up with out using his left arm on the saddle horn to brace himself. Estel pulled himself up finally, and shifted in the saddle. Legolas mumbled for his horse to go meet her foal and started at a gentle trot. Estel pulled in front. "I know the way to her."

"Are you insinuating that I can not track her!" Legolas made his horse go faster and take the lead. The animals started to red their riders' enthusiasm to hurry, and pulled against the restraint to a fast trot.

"Slow down, we can not afford to fall off our horses. You look horrible already." Yet the ranger cut off the elf and kept the stupid pace in the thick wood. The looming trees were feeling, was it ridicule and maybe disdain, as the two rode through. Legolas shifted his vision from the forest floor to the upcoming trees barely missing the hanging branches.

The darkness ahead was looming, a shadow of threat hung again, it was less distinctive yet there, something was wrong. 'Don't the heroes ever get a break?' "Aragorn something overhangs the serenity of the forest, again. Is it that all shadowspawn hath come here rest for the night."

"Myliné and I departed here, we must hurry if what you say is true." They rode on in uncomfortable silence. The horses grew as agitated as their weary masters did. Every noise in the forest seemed to fill them with apprehension.

Legolas nudged his horse faster. "I feel as though we ride into an ambush." He, passing the ranger, caught his eye.

The ranger nodded grimly, "Well, the sooner we enter the trap, the faster we get out of it." Legolas had to chuckle; it did make sense, in a sad, irrelevant sort of a way.

"Aye, Myliné I wonder, is she privy to our knowledge for her steed's tracks do slow with our passing? They also head for a river, I doubt that this was her idea for they, the hoof prints, have been in a relatively straight line for the past mile." Legolas glanced about. "I do not believe she should be far," he grunted softly, "nor is our mysterious peril."

"Ride hard, and we shall find her first. You say she is near a river, I sure could use a bath." Estel's voice was quieter than before, Legolas looked around. There was nothing obvious about, he was sure.

"Estel, ha mae? it's alright?for now.." Legolas slowed his mare to the easy trot. She was being look around as well, her stride being to falter. "I do not see naught but shadows."

"That is well, for that must be what the three of us see too." Aragorn chuckled, and pointed ahead. Legolas focused his eyes and fought the pounding discomfort. A human woman sat against a tree. A horse lay beside her. He could hear the river running by.

"Estel, I believe that you said that you needed a bath."

* * *

The sounds of orc's yells of rage commanded the night. The shouts of the human commanding them shrouded in cruel thoughts and intention. Noisy feet ran under them, through the inky blackness. The trees gave off to the hiding elves the aura, that they could only pick up faintly, of warning. They stayed still, hidden in the trees that held them, and wished that the orcs, in their characteristic stupidity would not look up, or dismiss them as branches.

Elrohir, propped against the tree meditated, he could not do anything further. If you can not walk you can not fight, if you can not think clearly you should not fight. Elrohir knew faintly that the injury, and the combination of herbs given to help him, had released his capability to do both of those abilities, especially for battle. Pain was numbed, though he saw his brother's worry was not.

Elladan was in another tree higher up, to decrease the chances of being seen. He also had an arrow nocked in a beautiful compact bow he had borrowed from Legolas. If you want quality, take one of his. The Mirkwood elf was fully aware of the fact Elladan had lightened his little armory, though it was true that Legolas had lost Elladan's best knife into a warg that had a thick neck and ran off before it died. It did not matter that that incident neared seven hundred years ago.

Elrohir almost wished that he was back there, reliving the vivid memories. Almost, for he did not have his new brother then, and now Estel was one of his best friends, and he would miss him. He also knew that he was a son of Elrond, and the gift of prophecy was an inevitable inheritance. At their departure, both sons experienced extreme sorrow, and that night his mind walked the paths of elvish dreams. He saw the human, beaten, but alive, with him, a bloodied golden head, and faint apparition, he was sure it was a woman, but elven or humankind he knew not. She wore a necklace, a smooth stone was all he could make out. It seemed the only thing constant about her, anchoring her to the dream.

His mind saw that now, though details were becoming more apparent, in everything but her. His brother's left arm was slashed, he could see the faint outline of a bruise on his jaw. The bloody head, raised defiantly, was probably Legolas, the elven body hunched over hiding wounds, but blood ran freely down tunic. The three of them always had the worst fortune when they were young, and Legolas seemed to still have bad luck. 'As well as I, I suppose.' He quietly shifted his leg, bringing it in more to relieve the bruised muscle.

He heard an owl cry in the night, and smiled. The single short harp was the signal for, 'Stop what you are doing, or you will be caught.' One long and one short spaced two seconds apart was returned call meant, 'All's well, so quit your whinnying.' The ending fraises were not officially what the calls meant, but every elf knew the implied message.

Elrohir waited patiently the rest of the night, sleeping at intervals, until dawn broke and the foe was hours gone. He hoped, for the message need to be carried to the Goldenwood. He knew they would have to find horses, and hurry. He would be a liability now, to the safety of the elves. He wished the Valar would give him a tiny break, just one.

Elladan pulled himself onto the flet, and handed his brother water. "The orcs should be long gone. I believe it is safe to continue if we purchase a horse from the village. What say you?"

"I think that would be best, but consider that we can not go very far today, especially in the direction that the orcs were heading." Elrohir took a grateful gulp of water, he almost did not taste the herbs. His brother was getting better at this.

"I see your point, they did head straight to Lothlorien, I hope that the border guards are paying attention." They both laughed and shook their heads, nothing by an occasional fly escaped the notice of the elves in their realm.

A noise, wholly unexpected came from the base of the tree. Two elven animals, stood there, and neighed in annoyance and greeting as the two elves sat astounded. Elladan helped his brother down and grabbed their supplies. The horses were tired looking but otherwise fine. He suddenly remembered, most Mirkwood horses, that were not battle trained, were supposed to in the lack of other command, hide and return after the skirmish, to carry the wounded home.

Elrohir glanced at his brother, "I believe I just used up the last break we are going to get."

"What?"

* * *

Thanks for all your support my thankful readers. I am happy that you all are still with me even after my difficulties with updating.

Please review, anything excepted, save for flaming. I want as much constructive criticism as I can get.

**_BETA WANTED IF AVAILABLE!!!_**

It has come to my attention that there are a few mistakes throughout my work that I could not see, and it was 'a distraction'. Thank you to who pointed that out kindly and I will try to edit better in the future. I will not tolerate flaming, and I will say, 'don't like, don't read.' Simple as that.

**_Thanks_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**Reviewer Responses**

**Deana:** Thanks again for the review, and sorry from the lack of them on my part, I have been really busy, and I haven't even read your last two yet.

**Mornflower:** Thanks for the reviewer, where is all the crazy person stuff, I missed it. I understand the whole school thing.

**Shadowfaxgal**: Thank you for all your compliments, they are the reason I keep writing this. Thanks for the idea on the twins, I try my best. I won't kill, but suffering is nice.

**A READER**: I appreciate the fact that you were honest with me, and do you know of any good Betas?

**San**: Thanks a lot for you support.

**xkuroxshinobix:** I honestly tried to email you the stuff, but it would not work for the life of me, if you could give me a different email address I'll resend you the stuff.

**Navaer Lalaith**: Thanks for everything!!!!!


	10. Nightmares, and Confessions from a Dista...

_Hi this is the new chapter, actually mine the ol' demoness, not my name sharing person who replaced like five chapters and probably pissed all you guys off._

_Hanyou: Well I had to update sometime!! – she just stole the keyboard from me to write that._

_Aragorn: Demoness, leave Hanyou alone, she is a sweet maiden compared to you._

_What...!?!!_

_Legolas: You pick a fair mistress to bandy words with._

_What do you mean just 'FAIR'!!!!_

_Hanyou: Ehh, this could get ugly, so I'm leaving the room now..._

_Aragorn: No lady, NO!!! Please, don't leave me with her, she'll ki- (sound of a thump on the floor.)_

_Thank you Legolas, you have redeemed yourself._

_Legolas: I did not want to become the target of evil doers again._

_Oh, well whatever. I don't own, just use illicitly. _

_

* * *

_

_**AN ESPECIALLY HUGE THANKS TO MORNFLOWER, A FAITHFUL REVIEWER AND NOW MY BETA!!!**_

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

_**Anwering to the Threat**_

**_Chapter Nine: _The Nightmare, and Confessions from a Distant Heart.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Wind softly rusted green leaves laden with dew that dropped on the unexpecting sentry of camp. He shook his cloak off and glanced around the clearing where they chose to spend the night. He eyed the sky; the stars were the only light in the silent black He knew no danger was near, but the ominous threat hung into the air. As a companion, he had would say, 'A dwarf could tell there was something amiss.' No, that was stretching it.

In the early morning hours, Aragorn had to squint to see his partners. Myliné slept, comfortably and warm under all of the blankets resting against the unfortunate companion, though he was oblivious to his plight. Legolas leaned against a tall weeping willow, his head resting on his chest. Mylin's head had rolled during her sleep onto his thigh.

It should have been the elf's watch two hours ago. But, tired as he was, Estel did not have the heart to waken him. He had watched the night before as the elf wearily attended everyone's needs and wounds but his own. Aragorn winced as he stood touching the bandage around his arm, Legolas had the barest conceivable knowledge of herbs, but he did know how bandage a wound. The elf had pulled the - 'I'm the immortal elf, these mere scratches do not even begin to afflict my all mighty advanced body' - line, though it was not that explicit. But his stubbornness to be treated last remained until he was sure they would live. He assisted the ranger before, holding his own bleeding wounds shut.

Estel knew why the elf was continuing to be so unreasonable, a combination of hurt pride and guilt. Legolas, the debated leader of the group, was responsible for his comrades' wellbeing. The ranger had seen enough at Mirkwood to tell the stress put on commanders of the regiments in control of guarding. They had fierce loyalty and trust in one another. He had heard the captain, who found them with the dwarves, berated for not finding the group faster, even if it was only hours after the attack.

Glancing back to the pair of them from his musings, he wished there were some devise that could capture the moment so he could flaunt before them at a safe distance, very far away. They both looked so nice so, peaceful.

Their horses grazed through the night watching with him, staying well insight as their master had told them, the hint of threat had withered, but had not withdrawn. The malice, as Legolas described it, was masked, asleep. Aragorn wished he knew of what his new friend spoke of. The elf was sorely disturbed. Myliné was convinced, or she said she was, that it was paranoid delusion. Legolas had stated softly that night, "No one thinks you're funny," but he ruined the ruse by turning away to smile.

The two humans were left to watch the elf the night before as he conferred with the trees speaking to them in elvish, a strange mix of the two languages, his words held power. They seemed to linger in the air, and floated onto branches. Myliné had poked fun at him when he had not learned anything. She found it amusing that such a reserved, almost cold, controlled person as he carried on an 'extended conversation with a bush.' He curtly informed her about the need for listening to the nature, for their orders were untainted, straight from the Valar.

Shaking off the memories with a smile, Aragorn glanced around the bush. There was nothing, he had not seen a single sign of life except those that could not move away, the plants. Legolas had considered this, and was even more 'paranoid'. The elf told them, "As soon as the sun rises, we will depart." Estel agreed with him, hoping that the wolves they slew were the only things holding back life, not some greater evil.

The ranger kicked the ground where the much needed firepit should have been. He knew it was a danger to be seen, but he was cold. Nevertheless, he did not need to be told 'it isn't that intolerable' from an elf; who was all but unaffected by the weather. He remembered as a child being fussed over by all of Rivendell, especially his brothers, (that had not changed much) but now he and Myliné were ignored. Which was more irritating, he did not know.

Estel stood shaken as a knife caressed his throat. "What, who, what is the meaning of this." His eyes turned towards a long hand holding familiar an ivory hilted long knife.

"In Mirkwood," a noticeably smug voice said softly, "a dreaming sentry means certain death for his party."

Conscious of his friend's knife pulling away a few painful inches from his throat, he said his reply flippantly, "We are not in Mirkwood."

A humph followed, "Near enough."

"I fall asleep, and leave you two alone... We are fine they say. No, we do not need help they say, their brains are addled I say." By that time, Aragorn had perceived Legolas had moved almost all the way over to the horses telling them to sleep. _'Coward... I say.' _

"I am going back to sleep and if you kill each other by morning I'll have to clean up the mess. So please don't; I can be very _unpleasant_." An elvish word floated through the air to him, and he realized its meaning after a second of thought, 'bitchy'. Apparently she heard it too, and recognized the tone, if not the meaning of the phrase. "I hope you live, Legolas, you make a very warm headrest."

The acrimony of her voice bit him. He turned away and pulled at his thin tunic's collar. "Sawr-ry."

"Though you, Aragorn, would actually build a fire so that I would not need a heated pillow but you are so much uglier." If only she was one of his brothers, there would be hell to pay.

"Good night, I will sleep well and dream of the warm desires I seek. Please keep the dying shrieks down to a minimum. Oh just kill each other quickly." She rolled up on the grass folding an arm under her head. They could both tell she was laughing.

"Not very subtle is she."

"She believes that she is funnier than us. Maybe we should show her the true meaning of the word 'merriment'."

"Hold the pranks until your home in Imladris, she could probably kill us both and blame it on the enemy."

"Well said, ever heard of the prank, 'It looks like it might rain.' The old water pail balancing act, usually on a door...?"

Legolas glanced to his grinning accomplice, "I invented that."

"My brothers claimed they did!"

"Oh I am sure they claimed they did, after I 'showed' them on a diplomatic mission when we were elflings."

"I am still awake, and even I, in my remote village, have heard of 'It looks like it might rain.'" Myliné rolled over.

"Well I am very old."

"You don't act it."

"Like you can talk, Human."

"It takes us decades to mature! You have been around for many millennia a still haven't gotten it down!"

Silence followed and seemed to be theme for most of the remaining night.

* * *

Myliné lay asleep on the ground

_Unbidden images plagued her dreams. The flash of orcs and the sound of horns and pounding feet slaughtering echoed through the night. The smell of them, the rotting meat, sewage, and mud assaulted her senses. Their dark faces contorted into an ever-present sneer of hate. Their slimy skin touched her white hand. The soulless eyes, yellow and as feral as wolves burrowed into her heart and very soul. _

_And the last attempt to save her from her fiancée. He danced with death to give a chance to run. She could not leave him and was pulled from the tree where she hid. The last of the cruel arrows to plunged deep into his breast. The black fletching haunted her sight. _

_She saw two figures race to her; a sword sweeping down to cut the head of a creature. An arrow glanced up to take down another archer. The two figures, one dark but not unwelcoming, another shrouded in light walked toward her to help. Twilight obscured them, they vanished leaving the weapons. _

_She held her love to her chest and cried holding him to his death. He took one last breath and clutched his hand around the amulet he made for her from the bright river stone. A strange sensation filled her, an overwhelming sorrow and need for departure. She cried._

Voices seeped into her sleeping mind, one urgent with sympathy, the other soft, consoling, and unsure.

"Child, do not have troubled sleep in the safety of the woods. It was cold night lighted by the divine stars, and now come greet the warm dawn."

"Myliné, wake up, it's just a bad dream. Come on, it's alright."

She opened her bleary eyes. The light and dark strangers kneeled beside her. The dark one held her hand consoling. The light ones eyes pierced her and looked into her soul. "It does not take the powers of elfkind to know the suppression of feelings that surrounds your heart."

She was at a loss, they had seen her cry. These two honorable men had seen her cry. She, she did not know what to say. She was not weak. She needed to leave, now. Myliné turned her head away. "It was just a bad dream."

"Do not play us stupid, ignorant fools just because have not seen you a full month." Aragorn's voiced softly chided her. She had wept on him, the night the strange blonde elf saved them from orcs imaging her lover's shoulders to be his. His youthful face glowed with wisdom, and understanding.

"You are weary, full of sorrow, if you wish to talk, you may, your burden does not need to encumber both of our hearts." Legolas was trying to ask politely if she wanted him to leave.

"It was a horrible dream of the night my village was raided." Aragorn remained solemn, Legolas shut his eyes and she saw him whispering in prayer. "Aeren and I, we were out by the river, we were ahh," she stopped thinking of their last night alive. Her heart was dead. Aragorn's eyebrow shot up, a corner of Legolas' mouth twitched, "Talking, gentlemen, only talking. He gave me a gift, this necklace," she pulled it out to show them, the blue stone reflected the early light.

"We were about to walk back when, when they came. Aeren begged me to run. All he had was quarterstaff he had been shaping. I would have, but I could not leave him," she started to cry again. "We both should have run, for we did not need to stay. He did not need to hold them off." She knew that she was just rambling now, no one knew of this save for the orcs who had seen. They were no fair confidants.

"Death, it is the most important part of life, all life. It is what makes the rest worth living. It teaches you to cherish what you have and work harder to obtain what you do not. I have seen many die on battlefields; every death stains my soul, whether it is ally, friend, or even my enemy. There would be no orcs, if not for the elves. They are distant corrupt kinsmen of ours made in the dark ages. Do not think it your fault for his death, in that way; it would be as much yours as mine." Legolas' face remained grim as kept himself steady. He seemed cold now more deeply in thought. "That was something told to me when my mother was attacked and chose to go to beyond the Gray Havens."

"Beyond the Gray Havens? That it is not on Middle Earth?" Myliné knew a soon as she asked for the answer.

It was Aragorn who answered, "No it's not."

It seemed strange hearing such deep sentimental words coming from the distant elf. Usual the only words to come from his mouth were orders or jibes. It felt comforting though. "Did those words help you?"

Legolas looked away from her, "I'm sorry for your lover's soul." His face regained the hard mask of the commanding warrior. "We need to hurry and eat. I feel that we are close to that of what we seek. The malice of the eve 'fore was awakened with us; we must ride hard to escape its wrath."

The two humans walked off to get their horses. Myliné looked up at the ranger, "Thanks."

The man stumbled and his face flushed. She realized he was just as young as she, through all of wisdom. It must be from growing up around ever calm and courteous beings.

"I think he just rants about evil to keep us motivated and moving."

Myliné turned incredulously towards him, "What?"

"The, 'everything will turn against us so we must ride with haste to escape it,' thing." Aragorn looked at her with a small inviting smile, Aeren's smile.

"Yes, we figured out his tricks, now we will go slow and get caught by another one of his 'fantasies'." Myliné laughed, Estel was trying to lighten her mood. It might as well work.

"Probably, well he seems to be the trouble magnet, not you, so you're basically safe."

"What's a magnet?"

"Well it's two rocks that stick together and don't come apart easily because of what they are made of." Aragorn screwed up his face thinking of a way to explain it.

"Oh. I have seen those before."

"What the rocks or people like our 'leader'."

Myliné just laughed. This was going to be the most interesting part of her life.

* * *

_Hanyou: (nudges Aragorn with a stick) Arriy? Arriy, wake up!! Wak- (thump is heard, again.)_

_Elrohir: Elladan, you just offed the wrong person._

_Elladan: Whadda mean? _

_Elrohir: That's her sister, not the evil authoress that did not include us this time._

_Elladan: Ohh, no biggee._

_WHAT!! I NEEDED HER TO RUN THE VCR!!!!_

_Elrond: (Kneels down), Elladan, Elladan, what have I told you about killing people with their backs turned so you can't see their face. Don't worry she is not all dead, just mostly dead._

_(Ever watched Princess Bride, ahh classic.)_

_Will she be fine by nine tonight?_

_Elrond: Depends on how many reviews you get._

_**SUBTLE HINT, HINT, HINT, HINT, HINT, ETC.**_

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

_**Mornflower: **Thanks a lot for the betaing, it was a good help, with you not just checking over my work, but in a few case misunderstanding what I was trying to say so that I could see the flaws sentences.****_

_**Deana: **I appreciate your total support to my story, I have not been able to read yours because of severe time deficiency issues, in going on a month. Thanks a lot!!_

_**SakuraRangerGrl: **Thank you for the support!!! _


	11. Off to Lothlorien We Go

**So here it is, betaed and down, with thanks to MORNFLOWER!!! The twins are in it a lot, so there you go for the absence in the last chapter. My friend did live to run the VCR, they are fortunate.**

**Elladan: You wouldn't kill us, you would want to anger the fans. Right?**

**Elrohir: Do not show fear, the authoresses can smell it mile away.**

**I don't have to smell it, I write it.**

**Estel: Stupid Elves.**

**I killed you last time. I have no inhibitions to stop me again. Be warned…**

**Estel: Creepy.**

**Answering to the Threat**

**Chapter Ten: Off to Lothlorien We Go**

Two horses rode through high grass, carrying riders too tired to notice the animals' heads bobbing down every now and then to grab bits of the prairie. They kept their pace, for the most part, the mounted elves sleeping with the strange way of the elves. Identical heads bobbed simultaneously with each meeting of ground and hoof, making the twins look comical. Their horses were told where to go; they would not need guidance from the pair for a little while, long enough to get some shut eye in the bright sunlit fields. They had decided, or the horses did rather, that the farmer of whose fields had the light tramplings of elven horses, could live with the small loss of yield.

The river ran before them, and they unanimously decided it was time for a short drink. The heads and necks slipped forward took suck up the cool seat water. The precariously balanced elves slid slowly forward as they came around to their position. "_Daro,_ whoa!" The fully aware animals held their positions as the twin elves made twin fools of themselves as the hauled themselves back on.

"Elrohir, are you aware of where we are, I mean, these horses are fast." Elladan looked around, "We are almost at the Anduin!"

Elrohir glanced up at his brother, whose voice started a headache, "Great."

"Yes brother, as our cynical Silvan brethren would say, but of course the horses are from Mirkwood. Then Legolas would go on to describe at great monotonous detail the difference in our cultures, us being more inclined to become scholars, bookworms, and they being the cunning warriors." Elrohir smiled, 'I have that speech memorized as well, the _warrior was_ right.'

"Ah, yes brother, but our dear friend failed to mention that the reason he is not an exceedingly wise scholar in histories of the past, is that he showed up for his lessons as a teenaged elf either half asleep, or sneaking in a bottle of Lothlorien's finest." Elladan grinned, they were picking at an old tender spot in their friends cold exterior, and he wasn't even here to defend himself.

"Elladan, do not go to hard on him, I've seen his old teacher, you would have needed to be asleep to get through his lectures. He's nice and educated, but just a little dull." Elrohir remembered Legolas reprimanded for running in the hall. The teacher failed to notice that twenty other young novice fighters were doing it for exercise at the same time, to make use of the stairs inside, Legolas was leading them in the training.

"Ah, the old geezer, no wonder. Come, let us get to Lothlorien, so we can get back and pull our friend and brother out of whatever trouble they've stirred up." Elladan glanced around seeing the forest ahead. Tapping the messenger's stallion, it lifted its head.

"Ready to run, brother? _Noro lim_!" Elrohir glanced up to his brother slowly catching up to him. "Brother, let us see how far we can get in with out the March Warden sensing us. Five gold pieces says three miles?"

Elrohir laughed, "I take that bet, we could make it four if these fine animals," he talked sweetly into his mare's ear to woo her, "would ran as hard and quietly as we are led to believe from the word of the Mirkwood prince."

"You know that Legolas hates to be called that, right? Even I don't cross that line, much." Elladan turned in too face his brother, noticing a wince from the sharp pain in his leg, reminding him of their mission. "I wonder if we should have left those two alone, the _lord_ of trouble, and the only person who has shot himself in the stomach with a slingshot, twice, in the same day."

"Oh Elladan, you sound like a mother hen, they are probably fine. Legolas is usually artfully able to avoid seriously problems on his own. With luck, Estel made friends with him, and he'll drag our brother with him." Elrohir sighed, and directed his horse to run even with his brother's.

"What of the woman, Myliné, they are most definitely driving her up the wall. Legolas is probably bossing her around to keep her out of trouble. Estel's probably bumbling around her like a love struck wasp, even if he doesn't mean it. She seems remarkably calm for what slaughter descended her village. Poor dear, if she did show any real emotion, she would scare the two of them worse than she was before. I can't see Legolas being sympathetic to emotion, anymore than a wolf saying I'm sorry to a lamb that had two of its legs broken." Elladan shook his head as the forest became nearer.

"You judge him too hard, I think when she started to cry, he would find the nearest and ask its advise on what was wrong. Then she would start to laugh, and his problem would be solved until they hit the bit of open plain." Elrohir smirked, and rubbed his leg feeling heat emanating from the sore area, "But that is not an issue until I convince our esteemed Lady Galadriel, and grandmother, to let us go back with that new fancy hole in my leg."

"You know, you could just not let them see, and call it a sprain." Elladan frowned after as he saw Elrohir wince and take a swig of the painkiller he brewed. "I saw that, I would not assist you until I knew you could handle yourself in battle, on foot, for at least twenty minutes." Elrohir glared at him. "I would not help you escape until I am sure that we will not end up become casualties ourselves, what logic is that."

"You listened to our ada more than I ever suspected, my dear brother, memorizing his speeches with too much detail and precision." Elrohir knew his brother was right, for once, but he'd be damned if he was going to admit it aloud.

"As a Silvan would say, we are Noldor, the knowledgeable ones of the three remaining realms." Elladan glanced about, "We are officially in the realms of Golden Wood, watch intently and oh yeah, shut up!"

"That wasn't very tactful, brother of our world. Elladan is it." The horses snorted, and glanced slightly to the right of them. The March Warden himself and five other border patrolmen stood there looking very pleased with themselves.

"Elrohir, for the score, half a mile is closer to three than four." Elladan grinned. "Well met, Haladir of Lothlorien, couldn't you have popped out of the bush two and a half miles up. It was in five gold pieces for me."

"I am afraid we had advanced notice from the Lady that two kinsmen of hers would burst into this edge of the forest bearing hidden ill news. We were assigned to wait here for you." Haladir smile knowingly, "And one does not disobey the Lady for a mere bet."

"What how did you know about that?" Elladan looked at them, uncomprehending. Elrohir glanced at them, knowing his own expression probably wasn't much more restrained.

"If we had waited until you were three or four miles in, as Galadriel saw in the mirror, one of you would have uncontrollable chronic poisoning from a poisoned arrow, and the other's horse would have broken a leg." Haladir seemed to be enjoying this foreknowledge a little too much. Though at that minute Elrohir seemed too get woozy and the horse struggled shifting around to keep him on.

"Hey, 'Ro, I guess I missed something, I am sorry. Hey 'Ro! Get down before you fall down." He felt himself sliding down of the side of stallion, which was doing it's best to keep his injured rider on. Elladan gripped his brother's waist and hauled him onto his mare. "Elrohir, too bad grandmother is as accurate as she says she is." He heard his brother sigh.

"I think it is you who has been aiding the orcs. You just gave them a new concoction of poison to work with," He shut his eyes feeling nauseous. "And I was the first person to get caught with it. Unless Estel tripped over one of the blades after one of the battles Legolas seems to attract."

"Lords, I suggest we hurry to the city, before your playful banter is impossible. There is a powerful anti-toxin with a few warriors ahead, make haste Lords." The six warriors of Lothlorien turned their own animals and started to trot off. "Elladan and Elrohir, do who know what is going on."

Elladan shifted his hold on Elrohir holding so that lean his head on his brother's shoulder. "We'll tell what is happening in a counsel. This poison might be a type of vine called bearstalk; it will not cause harm to treat for it generally now. I just wonder how they got a hold of it. It only grows near Rivendell, so close that any elf would be able to sense wrong."

"I believe you are correct, I feel like I have been to a really good party last night, its effects are described to start out like a hangover." Elrohir's head bounced loosely, "I don't think we would have any of the black fern out here, the antidote, I've never seen it." He started to feel sick.

"It's going to be fine, we're almost there. We'll get some of the herbs, and then, hey stay with us alright." Elladan kept him from falling off his horse. Elrohir looked around watching as the field on the border disappeared. The golden wood, was beautiful in the fall the leaves drifting slowly down. They drifted and settled glinting from the patches of the sun like spun gold. His eyes drifted shut watching a leaf fall to the forest floor. A horse's hoof crushed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas swayed back on forth on horse riding through pure instinct. He was miffed. They were at least two days behind where they should have been. They should have been in Imladris by now, and telling Elrond the new peril and taking steps to counter it, or at least arguing with the Noldor counselors that 'No, it does exist', and 'I am not drunk'. Instead he was roaming over the country side, not a tree insight, and not a one, until they were at least another hours' decent ride. He was sure he had a bottle of scotch from the second age around somewhere. He was going to share it as a job well done at Rivendell with the ranger. Though looking back to his human companions, lagging behind, again, nearly an quarter of a mile back, he figured that having the cool refreshing drink by himself as they caught up was not, as Myliné would have put it, a 'bigee.'

Reaching back in his saddlebag, the close one, his hands clasped the smooth glass. Legolas pulled out the bottle and swinging around he sensed the entity was very near. It had been hovering ahead of them for days now; disappearing at night, staying between them and their goal during the day. Legolas hated the feel of it; it was like watching someone you care about die, repetitively. He could not tell what it was; nothing had ever presided like this before. It hovered between them and Rivendell staying far enough away to remain unidentified, but wisp of its presence haunted the elf. It dimmed the light of the day casting shadow ahead. He had been hoping to find it pushing the horses hard, but they were no closer. Legolas knew he was wrong of what he sensed before; it was not malice, but pure sorrow. He was no empath, but he could tell this.

He uncorked the glass bottle and took a shallow sip, and regretfully put it away. If the enemy, the warg riders were tracking him, this was a perfect time for an assault. He could not sense anything but the spirit, or whatever, not even the horse underneath him or his falcon in the sky. The falcon roamed back and forth far ahead, only Legolas' elf eyes could see him. If the falcon found something, it would fly straight back to him, as fast as it was able. Legolas watched the bird, meditating, trying to shield his exposed mind from the sadness that seemed to be guiding them to Rivendell. If the Valar thought he needed an escort to get the job done, they could have at least sent a happy soul, or something. He doubted the enemy was creative enough to figure such a thing to block surveillance.

His horse tossed her head and whinnied bringing him somewhat out of his peace. He tried to ignore the world, the sorrow, not to mention the stinging sensation of healing wounds. Aragorn was trying to talk to him. His horse had apparently stopped during this little moment of self-tranquility he was valiantly trying to obtain. "You know, Legolas, you would not be so tired and fall asleep in the middle of the day if you actually slept at night during my watches."

Legolas just turned to him with a somewhat cynical frowning; 'don't make me kill you, because I have nowhere else to hide a body' look. "Ranger, I was asleep then, elves, as you should know being raised by them, do not need to look asleep while being, asleep."

"Oh dear Legolas," Myliné obviously have nothing better to intrude upon said, "You are so weary, you can not even come up with a witty comeback."

"You," he almost yawned but caught himself, "can think enough for the both of us." At night when the sense disappeared left him mind raw, and painful, it takes from him feeds on his mind, he was sure. The dead have no source of life, so they must take it from the living. 'Alright,' he thought to himself, 'I think I've had one to many sips of scotch in my life, listening to one to many ghost tales.'

"We should get a few more miles in before dark. I know you want to go sleep in nice bed as soon as possible, aye." Legolas tapped his horse and she broke into a fresh trot. He looked back and saw them both shrug, the spurred their horses up. They in turn passed him. His mare was not going to be last, no way. She started to easy gallop and cut between them.

They kept going faster racing each other. These horses were some of the fastest in Mirkwood. They were trained and exercised for the sport. Estel's began to fall behind, but not by much. Legolas urged his mare on in elvish. Myliné saw the sport in this and start whispering to her gelding, trying to imitate the words Legolas was saying with surprising accuracy. The mare and her young foal were neck and neck; Legolas was pondering Myliné sudden riding ability and it stemming from the desire to show him up.

Myliné started to yell, screaming as she gripped the saddle and hung on for dear life, "Legolas make him stop now, or else!" She started to yell louder, "I mean it, Legolas, if I fall off," she began just screeching.

"Daro ha." The three horses all slid to a stop slowly. Legolas did not call it from Myliné's desire to forfeit the race in fear of death. Celebtir, his falcon was flying at record speed, straight towards them, crying in alarm.

His senses suddenly cleared. There was a trap in front of them, and ambush. They had raced into it. They were hiding in the trees they had run up to. "Damn it." He did not know why he was suddenly able to feel everything again, but he was glad. Fate finally started to agree with him for now. If he was careful they might live to see it again.

"_Aragorn, le lasto enni, daro, aphado nin, avo visto, avo bedo, nad nâ ennas_." (Listen to me, stop, follow me, don't stray, do not speak, something is out there) Legolas whispered in low undertones. The horses also understood and lined up behind him.

"_Man cenich?"_ (What do you see?) Aragorn was looking around as well.

Legolas, looked back to them, "There is an ambush."

**A double cliffy! Wha ha ha! Sorry, I feel spiteful cause I watched a sad movie and everybody, including the eternally hot favorite character died off an anime (Samurai X Reflections).**

**Estel: Lucky bastard.**

**Hanyou (evil authoress's friend): IF YOU DARE CALL KENSHIN HIMURA A BASTRAD AGAIN, I SWEAR THE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI a.k.a Kenshin WILL HUNT YOU DOWN FROM HIS GRAVE. sniff Poor Kenny….**

**(Sorry non-Kenshin fans)**

**(P.S. Himura Kenshin is a former assassin of the Japanese feudal era. He would kick Elrohir's and Elladan's asses any day!!!)**

**(P.S.S. 'Battousai' means 'sword-bearing master assassin.)**

**(P.S.S.S. I'll shut up now.)**

**Thank you**

**DEMONESS RETAKES CONTROLL OF THE COMPUTER!!!!**

**Elladan: Should we be happy or frightened.**

**I would actually find it quite comical to see him, a puny short human put you in your collective places, at the same time. He is really hot compared to the likes of you.**

**Legolas: Even me?**

**Maybe, depends what you'd do for me. You can cook right?**

**Legolas: (rolls eyes) Shure, right.**

**Okay Kenshin's better, why don't the readers vote? Check the ( the-oro . com ) for pictures. _Review_ first!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

SakuraRangerGrl: Thanks for the review, and you put me on your favourite stories list. Thankyou!!!

Mornflower: You know I am eternally grateful, hope this chapter wasn't too bad for errors, I did not get a whole lot of time to fix it myself, sorry!! Got another sneak peek, glad you signed up, heh. Thankyou!!!!! You forgot to email me the chapter, funny. Thanks!!

Oh by the way, Hanyou, the idiot with the Inu Yasha story, wants a beta, do not, I repeat not sign up. She was going to hurt me intensly if I did not say something. Or worse yet, at least hide my new sad movie from me.

HANYOU: PWEASE!!!

SAVE, SA- VE, Me

Legolas: No.


	12. Racing to the Old Ford

**And here I am, posting the answers to the double cliffy, I did not make one intentionally. Though I am surprised, with the lack of threats on my reader's part. Here is a little Christmas present for you people, enjoy.**

**Legolas: And the Christmas present involves torturing us?**

**Elladan: Yeh, why is it always us?**

**Shut up or you'll wreck the chapter for the readers. **

**Aragorn: Yeah elves, shut up, back off, and but out.**

**Why are you helping me? **

**Aragorn: Well I looked ahead and I saw th-**

**I got to end this so you people can read, there you go chapter eleven.**

* * *

**Answering to the Threat:**

**Chapter Twelve: Racing to the Old Ford**

**

* * *

**

Aragorn glanced up to the bush and did a double take back to his friend. Legolas was turning his horse around mumbling for them all to be easy and follow him. The ranger loosened his sword in the scabbard and inwardly cursed. He tried to be discreet, but the observant ears of the elf heard the steel. He saw the elf swiftly turn over to him on his war-horse's back and give him the wide-eyed stare as if his best friend plummeted over a cliff. Aragorn blinked and thought, 'Just because you heard it doesn't mean they did, whoa easy buddy.'

Myliné laughed and looked around completely oblivious to what was going on, uncomprehending of the elvish, and she wasn't close enough to hear the single Western word spoken. "Okay guys, funny with the mock seriousness. What's going on? In the Common tongue, if you can help it."

Legolas gazed up to the sky and his lips moved in silent prayer. He directed his horse to her at a fast walk. Easily making the distance, quickly he nestled the two horses until they were side by side, and he reached over snaking an arm around her shoulders and talked into her ear. His low voice could faintly be heard drifting over to the ranger, "There is at least forty of our new favorite alliance in that grove of trees ahead waiting to kill us. We can outrun them to a ford a mile back, so play along." To the ranger and hopefully the enemy, they looked more like lovers that, Valar forbid, than one mordant elf, and a young woman.

Aragorn kept looking trying to causally look back to the trees. The wind was blowing hard masking the possible movement from within. He knew something was wrong with this, Legolas hadn't sensed them until they were right in the middle of the trap. What was wrong with him? Estel decided to keep that in mind, and deal with this problem first.

"Myliné, I suggest we take a race back, ranger, can you last that long in the saddle?" Legolas blanched visibly, "Noro lim." All three of the horses took off for where the ford was. Legolas moved his horse behind, letting the horse Aragorn was riding lead. The animals they were riding seemed to know where they were going, that was good, mostly because the ranger did not have a clue. Trees whipped by them, it was getting hard to duck them all.

Estel glanced backwards, Myliné looked very scared. Her face was white, and she had one of the black handled knives Legolas gave her drawn in her hand, in the other was the water stone her friend gave her. Her grip on the reins was deathly tight; she didn't look like she was going to fall off anytime soon.

Legolas had his eyes shut, concentrating on the action behind them. They had not broken out of the clearing that much was good, unless they were in the trees beside them. He heard a shout of order, "FIRE YOU MAGGOT," coming from the trees, Aragorn paled as he saw Legolas' body slam forwards into his horse's neck and toppled off her back. An arrow stuck out of his back. Legolas teetered when he rose to his knees, and stumbled to his feet. He pulled up his bow and shot backwards. Aragorn heard a scream. Legolas shot again as riderless warg burst through the clearing felled it. The warhorse rounded back for her master and Legolas swung up expertly.

"Legolas, what are your orders?" Aragorn shouted back, slowing his horse to try and cover Myliné who was terrified. He decided to try and be comforting; Legolas was too busy sitting backwards on his horse firing off arrows. He really didn't know what to say, 'oh yeah, it's fine.' "Myliné I swear you wouldn't be caught again, on my honor."

She glanced over to him, a faint smile on her face, tears in her eyes, "Thanks."

Two pairs of shadowspawn hit the ground behind them, then another one. Legolas kept firing off arrows aiming automatically, instinctively. He did not miss a shot. Aragorn slowed his horse more to see how the elf's newly acquired injury faired.

Aragorn looked back and saw Legolas swivel around facing the front. "What are you doing!? Speed up, NORO LIM." All the horses took off. Another arrow skimmed his head and landed in front, "to the Old Ford, now!"

"Why didn't we head that way before?" Aragorn shouted clinging tightly to the thin messenger saddle, even on the smooth gaited horse, the gallop strides were jarring. Myliné was not doing much better.

"I was perceived to meet resistance there; it's the expected route for travel." Legolas was crouched over in his horse, the arrow sticking out of his back. It was not very far in, 'Good,' Estel thought.

"You were wrong, elf!" The ranger joked back to the elf, Legolas did not take it that way, and he always so tense around battle scenes, did not want to wreck concentration. Aragorn decided to change that eventually.

"I may yet be correct in that theory. There is restlessness on this side of the ford." Legolas touched the side of his head that was grazed by an arrow and scowled. Aragorn then heard a few choice words; they seemed to be dwarvish in origin, odd.

Through the trees they could her the water, Myliné obviously picking up a few words in elvish meant to spur a horse on, yelled, "Come on, you know _noro lim_." She went farther ahead, Legolas suddenly swore viscously.

"Myliné break left, now!" Legolas kicked his mare ahead and overtook the ranger, "Ranger, follow me!"

Suddenly there was a shriek of pain, and a wounded howl of a warg. Legolas' horse was in his way, he could not see. Legolas burst ahead faster, a knife in his hand, his horse jumped over a fallen tree as he threw the white-hilted blade. Aragorn saw a warg topple over backwards, Myliné sat on the ground hands on her side. Legolas went up and ran down the orc who knocked her off her horse. He leaped off his own mount and ran to her. He held her close. Estel jumped his own mount and knelt before them.

"Easy, it's going to be fine, we're almost to Rivendell, Lord Elrond is a healer." Legolas pulled her hands away from her side. Blood stained them. She was injured more than falling from her horse. She had an orc dagger coming from her ribs. "We're here, the ranger will patch you up for now, but we need to hurry, remember…"

"It just hurts, sorry, I can't get up." Myliné was pale and looked sick. She started to shake. "Help me, we need to hurry. They are coming." She spoke softly.

Legolas gently looked at the part of the blade not in her. "It's not colored to be poisoned. I have steady her ranger, pull it out now. We only have a few moments. There are no more scouts." The elf took her shoulders and looked to him, a sad detached look on his face. Anger was lit in his eyes. He had never seen that look on anyone's face. The elf seemed to want to go back and fight, for revenge.

Aragorn grasped the handle and pulled straight out. Grabbing clean cloth he had quickly procured he held it tightly to the wound. "Legolas hand her up to me, or can you? I need to see your shoulder then too."

"Listen, we do not have time for this. You can't hold her on and maintain pace, I can. She will die if we hinder with such frivolities. Now!" Legolas jumped onto his horse and reached down easily pulling her infront of him; she laid face first into his chest. He wrapped his injured side's arm around her, not showing a glint of emotion but the animosity in his eyes. "We need to make haste, ranger, grab the reins of the other horse." He looked back and his eye's widened, they were behind them, very close.

Legolas hurried across the ford, and looked back to Estel. Estel yelled forward, "It is unlikely they will follow us now for long, Ada's retribution is swift." The river seemed to grow before their eyes deepening gradually blocking access from the ford.

"I believe your farther has already noticed, come now we are almost there." Legolas whispered the last fraise to the human in his arms, fading. "There are our allies ahead. They bring aid I am told."

Legolas' mare pumped her tired legs and they quickly encountered an encampment of sentinels of Rivendell. They all turned quickly and pulled Myliné off the horse, and carried her to beside the fire. A few healers were also there, they set to work helping her calling for medical supplies. Aragorn slid off his own animal offering the two horses his thanks for saving their lives with the speedy race and let them loose of bridles to cool down and eat. Legolas remained perched on his horse. His open eyes once filled with hatred, were now void, empty and unseeing.

"Legolas?" The ranger ventured to disturb him, for he had not the gaze when they were meditating and resting.

"Estel, what's going…on I can't feel anything. I can't-" He dropped off the other side of his horse. Aragorn ran over their limping, stiff from riding. Legolas sat against a tree, his eyes flickering open. His voice was firmer now, "Get the arrow out of my back, now, before I jam it in there farther."

A Rivendell warrior came over two them, "What has happened, Estel, Lord Legolas? You need a healer, and Estel, don't tell me you are fine, I can see bloodstains on both of you." The elder warrior looked over both of them crouched or sprawled on the ground with concern, but not amusement, just expectancy. "Lord Elrond will be concerned about letting you out there again, young one."

The elf walked away, and tapped the shoulder of one of the healers shoulders standing over Myliné, now about to be laden with blankets and sleeping, the ranger hoped, under the watch of some of Middle Earth's finest healers. The warrior looked back to them and nodded the healer over.

"Estel, are you hurt?" The young appearing she-elf's eyes scrutinized him. "Your arm was, but appears to be dressed properly for now. Oh Lord Legolas, why you again. You do this, just to get in the healing ward to pick on the nurses don't you?" She shook her head and sighed she saw his back, "Valar could only save you, if that is poisoned. Estel, hold him still. I'll need to pull it through."

The ranger gripped the elf's shoulders, and winced for him. The arrow now appeared to have been threaded through the space between two of his ribs, and a couple of inches from his side. Blood still fan freely from the wound. After the healer removed his tunic and wondered aloud at the healing wolf bites and gouges, she tied a piece of leather to the exposed piece of arrow at the front. She gripped the piece at the back tightly and broke it off and an inch from his back. Legolas felt it snap and tensed. "Relax, it will hurt less."

Legolas looked back to her, "Have you ever had an arrow pulled out of your side? Or even a remotely big splinter?"

She sighed, "Okay, it will be out in five, four, three," she pulled on it yanking out the blood soaked wood. Legolas semi-convulsed then sat, still gazing, distantly ahead. Estel kept him from falling over. "Legolas, I'll stitch this up, and then take a look at your head. After that, you can relax. Your friend, the woman, will be fine. She was frightened out of her mind, more for you two than anything. One of the other healers sent her to sleep. We will move out to Imladris tomorrow at dawn. The orcs that were pursuing you can not cross the river, if they try, their deaths will be fast, when our archers can see enough of them to get a shot."

She worked quickly closing wounds and eased the tired elf to beside on of the fires. Aragorn laid down near them, enjoying the familiar singing of the elves, people he knew and grown up beside. He shut his eyes with one last look over to Myliné, her eyes opened just then, and mouthed thanks. Both their eyes shut, sleep overtook the ranger.

* * *

Elrohir's eyes opened, and the bright light slipped in. Feeling disoriented he shut them again. 'I blacked out on Elladan, never going to hear the end of this. Must be in Lothlorien, which is good. Now I know Arwen and Grandma are safe.' He felt a pang of sadness, Arwen. He had not seen her for decades. She was often out on patrols with the border guards. He hoped to see her again soon. 

He hoped Elladan had discussed the threat with Galadriel already. He would not necessary mind missing a council meeting, even if it meant resting in bed. "I wonder where Elladan is." His twin popped a head in the room, and smiled warmly.

"Hey, are you feeling alright now, the poison is gone this time, honestly I am sure." Elladan walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Speak the name Morgoth, and he shall appear," Elrohir gave a faint grin and sat against the headboard.

"Brother, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just imply that I am Morgoth." Elladan's eyes sparkled dangerously; he was looking for a fight. It was obviously that Arwen was not at the palace of the Golden Wood. He was more defensive when she was about. She was faster with wits than the both of them.

"I only say what I say, nothing more." Elrohir felt too drowsy to make an able opponent.

"Do you _say _that I am another Morgoth," He leaned over his brother, a malicious grin creased his face.

"You are just annoyed that I did not have to sit through the meeting with you. Stop acting like Estel when he was two and got in trouble for doing exactly what we told him." Elrohir hit the mark accurately and felt the glare of his twin's eyes.

"Children of my daughter, I allowed the other of you two in here so that you could converse quietly," Galadriel walked in an eyebrow raised, "Not to have a foolish contestation of your said wits. Elrohir rest so that you can ride to Imladris soon, Elladan leave and volunteer to assist the cooks. You will be preparing the luncheon for the Lords and Lady's of my halls, so I _know _that the food served will be excellent." Her deep eyes pierced her reprimanded kin's, "With no extra additives."

"Aye, milady Galadriel, no _extra _additives, just excess of the normal ones." Elladan had found his fight, and was about to be out and downed, their grandmother was very experienced in dealing with mouthy kinsmen; she was the only girl in all of her siblings and cousins.

"If that is your decision, Elladan the chef, you will be like every other chef and taste all of the dishes you prepared right before you contribute to them, to ensure their quality. I shall assign the Weapons Master to watch you perform your task. He often looked after discipline in your household growing up, do you remember?" Galadriel laughed her light soft laugh and glided away.

"You just don't know when to shut up." Elrohir let his eyes glaze over with sleep. "I am sorry about the meeting; I'll take up the slack sometime soon."

"Whatever brother, it's my fault you couldn't come; I was too distracted to see that you were hurt." Elladan turned to leave. "I have to go cook dinner, this you owe me for. You started the conversation."

"You should be glad, if it was Legolas, or even Estel, you would be scrubbing the dirty dishes for the entire forest, and training under the Weapons Master, and then doing laps. I wonder how they are."

"Other than bantering more senselessly that us, probably fine. Myliné will keep them in line." Elladan walked out.

'I hope.'

* * *

**There you have it, I beat up on everybody except the ranger, a Christmas present to my sister. Speaking of presents, if you can answer the riddle posted at the bottom, you will get the next chapter emailed to you, in a week, providing I can get my friend, or my Beta Mornflower, to edit the chapter early for me. **

**Myliné: Oh early torment, how kind. **

**This the second time I have ever picked on you, so suck it up princess. And I created you, behave yourself. **

**

* * *

**

_**Christmas Challenge:**_

**In big words, there is an equivalent to a Christmas carol's name. Here is an example: 'Homo sapien of crystallized vapor' is 'Frosty the Snowman'.**

**The challenge for the next chapter: 'Befell during the transparent bewitching hour.'**

**Elrohir: How are they supposed to get that, I can't. **

**Try hard.**

**

* * *

**

_**Reviewer/Beta Responses:**_

**Deana: Yep I updated, I wasn't that long, was it? Sorry!**

**Crazyrabidfangirl01: Glad you like the first three chapters so much! I'll go back to my earlier chapters and fix that. **

**Mornflower: You could of reviewed too! Yes, thanks for catching those two words I missed, I get thinking faster than I type sometimes, or write. See if you can figure the challenge out, that would be funny, you get the chapters at least a day early anyway. **


	13. The Council, and After

_Yeah it is a -47°C temperature with the wind chill, so that means, no buses, which means NO SCHOOL!!!!! YEAH!!!!!_

_Legolas: Why is it that you abhor education which such intensity?_

_Hey mister-sneak-liquor-into-class shouldn't be opening his trap._

_Legolas. (° °)_

_Elrohir: Yes it is important to learn, about languages, math's, sciences, health, not plagiarizing Tolkien's work, arts, and getting physical education._

_You sound like a teacher, BSTRDS._

_Elladan: While she runs around beating on things to vent her obvious dislike for her instructor, we'd better start this version of the chapter._

_Aragorn: Why are you so eager?_

_Elladan: You'll see…_

_

* * *

_

_**Answering to the Threat**_

_**Chapter Twelve: The Council, and… After…**_

****

* * *

****

"Yes sir, wargs and orcs, and you can ask the Lord's son Estel to clarify that I wasn't drunk." Sitting around him were the Noldor diplomats, the worst pricks out there, they were the sole reason Mirkwood elves despaired to come into the Last Homely House for business reasons. At least the dwarves were forthright enough to admit their hatred, these servants of diplomacy hid behind tact, and with their nose in the air. You see they thought they were the wiser and more appeasing of the elves. They probably wanted to talk with the wargs and ask what was coming to pass. Legolas sighed, 'Here comes the lecture.'

"Lord Legolas, it is of the utmost importance that you restrain your temper in our council." It was one of nameless diplomats that Legolas never cared to talk to. Legolas glanced at the Lord Elrond, and he just raised that bloody eyebrow. Oh how Legolas was sick of being manipulated by the damning tacticians.

"Legolas sit down, where did you see this probable occurrence?" The elf sitting next to the one that reprimanded him looked on with an amused glare, spoke with irritated concern.

"Probable, I'll show you probable. It is probable that if you send me away without a thought, and dismiss my words, because you don't like where I come from, that you will be the first to die. It is obvious that someone of intelligence has organized this, and your order of people will be suckered in by his guile speech first. It's also probable that some one of valuable possibly the same person resources funded this experiment; the animals we saw were slightly altered from that of regular breed. My guess that someone with a lot of time, and men, had these creatures bred to be less voracious or just enough so, they would not consume their own riders.

"They are unlike any that I've seen before; they are gaining knowledge on tactics and scouting efficiently. I killed a pair of new enemy not a hundred steps from the Old Ford, the same that injured the child of Men the traveled with us. How would the orcs on foot be rapid to follow us, on the horses of Mirkwood? If you believe I conjure this tale to amuse you, to waist your time, I so hope that you quit your delusions and be of the first to go over the sea. We must answer to the threat, or it will all races apart." Legolas sat back down, he had about half of the council convinced, and Elrond looked him square in the eyes, his face gazing with a sympathetic look. Legolas leaned back into the ordinate chair and wished he hadn't. One of the carvings dug into his back into the stitches.

"I agree with our brethren from Greenwood, there is a new threat spawning in the darkness, with aid from the over shadowed benefactor of whom yet remains a mystery to our interests. I will send my son Estel and Legolas of Mirkwood to head a party of warriors to search out the enemy that dares to be so close on our borders, and meet Elladan and Elrohir whom I am told are coming back from Lothlorien. Both sets of messengers have met resistance along the way; both were suspended. I believe that there is a chance that the humans organizing this may be caught dealing at the camps were we can take them, and interrogated them for information on their masters." Elrond walked around looking at the different diplomats and getting nods from the different army officials present for council.

Legolas looked at Aragorn who had yet to speak at the meeting; he nodded in enthusiasm towards the supporters. "My lords, at least send a force to ensure more neighboring villages and trading ports are not torn apart, no more families torn away. Myliné, the woman that came with us, deserves to go somewhere safe to live after the tragedy. If you choose to deny the existence of the threat, you would be the ones to tell her that there is not sufficient evidence to mount and expedition into scouring these abominations from the earth. That would be true peril" Estel sat down and reached for the flask of water.

'At least when he chooses to say something, it is of worth. He will be a great leader…' Legolas mused.

"Estel we have come to the same conclusion, we will have an offensive force sent out in two days, hopefully that is long enough so that you can meet your brothers about three quarters of the way from Lothlorien and trade information, the Lady of the Light informed me of their departure three days ago. They are riding hard to meet you there." Elrond smiled, and looked to the two men that came in from their quest. "Until then, I expect you both to relax and recover. It would be a shame for you to fall out off of the horses' backs, and most intolerably embarrassing. Council dismissed, Estel and Legolas, you will remain here to speak with me."

Aragorn shot Legolas a sheepish look as the required members of council left. He then looked for that instant the boy of seventeen that he claimed to be. Legolas smiled back, preparing to hear one of the fatherly sermons about not arguing and making asses of yourselves in public.

"Estel and Legolas," the elder elf looked over the two of them, Legolas considered their appearances his son worried, and goaded; and himself rebellious, and tense. "It is to my understanding a very dire issue, and has cost many lives, and will cost many more if it continues to go unchecked, but the councilors, are simply exploring every option, thinking this is all an elaborate deception. I know that they are indeed folly and have justly over-ruled them. Legolas consider closely your words before you become brash in council, though effective as it was, tact would have worked as well and caused less disruption. Estel, conserve the integrity and passion, use it wisely." Elrond at his son, and looked around, "Now all we need is Elladan coming in here half dead dragging a warg and an orc behind him as proof with Elrohir wondering whether to just to shoot all three of them. Yes Legolas, you can laugh, that was a joke."

"Aye Lord Elrond, funny, funny joke. Are we now dismissed to go rest, or can we proceed to the archery field so I can demonstrate to the ranger how to shoot a bow properly?" Legolas smiled, Elrond looked him over with a careful glance.

"I taught my son how to shoot. What do you mean properly?" Elrond eyes burned but his mouth grinned. "And you both of you should be resting."

Legolas looked over to the ranger, who when Elrond glanced away for a second, nodded towards the practice field. "You are right Lord that is a folly suggestion, we should be at ease and I am sure the Myliné would enjoy company, let us proceed there now and remove our burdening presence from the great Lord Elrond. Aye ranger, it is truly idiotic idea."

Legolas walked off, he kept his voice casually and inconspicuous, hopefully it worked. He needed to relieve some stress and relax, pretend to kill things, increase his skill, and possibly show off. He sorely knew he needed to rearrange his priorities. The stranger's presence came and went, and made the air seem heavy and stiff, it did not help his tenuous mood. It was with him now blocking his elven senses of detecting threats and even the ability to talk the trees, but when it left, the headaches that would ensue were becoming unbearable. Archery focused his mind enough to bridge over the pain and the presence, he had noticed while fighting to ford.

He noticed he was now following the ranger back to him room like they promised, once the walked inside the room, the ranger rumple the bed and threw a blanket over the chair. Legolas gave him an inquisitive look and watched unobtrusively. The ranger turned to him and laughed. "You see this is our escape defensive plan. I mess up the bed and the make it look like you resided in the chair. When ada checks my room in two hours or so expecting to see us asleep, he will assume that we were resting and then went to Myliné's ward room. Then where upon he will be told be her, I'm sure we can sway her to our side, that we just left there and were heading to the kitchens, then back to our room. Of course there are several kitchens and my father will have to check them all to confirm our attendance. By that time Myliné would have had enough time to come our rescue and retrieve us. Instead of going back to our rooms, we returned to hers where Elrond will look after failing to find us in any other place."

Legolas was astounded, that was nearly a foolproof plan, but there was one thing wrong with it, he had his weapons at his room, which was coincidently across from the study where Elrond surely was. After voicing his concerns, Estel cuffed him, "I suggest you hurry and grab your bow, I'll talk to Myliné. Get caught and ruin my plan I have been concocting for three years, and I will shoot you in the ass with your own arrows. That is if my Noldor methods aren't so inexperienced and inadequate."

With that they met at the archery field and Legolas pulled his bow out from the large poncho looking tunic he had acquired. Estel looked at him holding a Noldorien composite bow. "You did not get caught?"

Legolas looked back over to the ranger grinning at a memory, "Yes, oh yes I did, but the elven maiden that caught me, will not betray us, I am sure. She was persuaded by my infinite charm." Legolas sighed fulfilled, make that two things that masked the presence, he'd be _talking _to her again that night in the corner of the Great Hall. Estel was a most unhealthy shade of white, then pink, and finally settled into red.

"Really, did not need to know that. Fortunately such congenial methods were not needed to ensure Myliné's part of the agreement but she did say that you needed to have her give your horses' names. And she told me that you see to it that we can go back to her village when this is done and burry the people." I assumed that was alright with you."

Legolas nodded, and the pain came rushing back and almost knocked him off his feet, he immediately drew and arrow and fired into the target, surprising the ranger who jumped unnecessarily back out of the way. He split the arrow twice before the pain resided enough to think straight. He envisioned sending pressure in his head out with each arrow. He heard Estel talking to him. "Legolas what is going on, what's wrong with you?"

The elf turned to Estel and glanced at him, "Nothing," what went unsaid was continued that statement in his head, 'that I understand.' The ranger did not look convinced and grabbed the bow from his hands. Legolas did not even attempt to resist when the ranger grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"I do not know what ails you, but you have something possessing your thoughts and mannerisms. Speak up for I do not buy this. Do not continue with the silent way of the warrior crap." The ranger looked straight into his face, Legolas was unable to see the seventeen-year-old boy, and looked into an imposing leader's eyes. Legolas knew with pain overtaking him again, this was the last time he was going to be able to mask its presence.

"Do you recall me telling you of the presence that hung in the air after the encounter with the wolves? It is a spirit of a kind, I believe and it is using my energy to stay on Middle Earth, or that is what I guess from hearing the many legends of ghosts and such creatures. Something has cursed it, or has done it wrong enough to give up the afterlife and follow us around as a host." Legolas leaned against a tree, and pulled another arrow from the quiver, and nocked it pulling it up to shoot. The ranger stepped up and pulled the bow down.

"Legolas, who or what is it, what does it want? This is what has affected your abilities, isn't it?" The ranger looked over his face with a healer's piercing gaze. "Its presence causes you pain."

"No when it leaves and I am unable to feel it, the drain on my life is most apparent. I can concentrate and push away the pain and the being, through instinctive actions, fighting, archery, riding." Legolas brought the bow up and aimed for the farthest target. The ranger stepped back and aimed there as well. Legolas fired and felt a heavy burden lifted from his chest. The ranger fired and swore as the arrow skipped along the grass to the side of the preferred destination.

"Noldorien, come here and let me see your grip, as I thought. And get that bloody elbow up!" Legolas laughed, "This is worse than teaching young ones."

An arrow whistled by Legolas' head and stuck to the tree pinning part of hood in place. Legolas reached behind and pulled it out. "Lord Elrond? It is well that your aim is true, though your pupil's is not, but less extreme methods could have sufficed to prove your _point_." He examined the arrow and noticed the excellent craftsmanship, and slowly tried to pocket it in his quiver.

"Legolas, I'll be having that arrow back, and I'm glad that you took interest in seeing my skill." Legolas with a smirk drew the arrow and seeing there was no one behind the Lord shot it back to a tree just behind him. "Legolas, that is not how I anticipated my properties return, how would that sound in a letter to your father?"

Legolas glowered at the Elven lord, "The same as it would sound brought up in a council meeting, with Glorinfindel to reprimand you." Legolas held the hostile appearance even to Elrond's laugh.

"Ada! How you knew to come out here, Myliné told you!" The ranger had his eye's widened and quickly added, "And the shot I made, I was just warming up and I used the one of the batch the Elladan made, you know how crooked those fly."

"So woman Myliné is involved, see I found out because I came to tell you of what Galadriel informed me on your brothers, and I saw Legolas leaving a lasting impression on one of the ladies that were supposed to retrieve me a book from the far east halls. She informed me that you Legolas were heading to Estel's rooms, yet you turned to go either outside, or the other end of the building.

"So here I find you, my son's archery skills clearly diminishing, and Legolas' as strong as ever, though it is very clear that he has something bothering him." Elrond stood regally as ever gazing thoughtfully on them.

"Lord Elrond, you are as astute as ever, but we only wished to clear our heads, and outdoors is an excellent place to do that." Legolas looked pleadingly upon his elder, wishing just to find some corner to go shoot. When he was in Mirkwood, he was second in command an either order those not bothering away, or dismiss them early from their duties. He looked around to the trees, who were more or less indifferent to their strive, they being shot at in the conflict.

"Legolas has a presence feeding and gaining energy from him, maybe a cursed ghost or dreaded creature of the matter, we came out here to relax. It seems to be connected to the threat, in someway." Estel shifted a look to the blonde elf, who had raised an eye brow.

"Legolas, I can sense its presence as well, I thought you could, though did not mention it. I will give something for the pain of its rapture, but until it is satisfied and fulfilled I can not send it away. I have reason to believe that is following Myliné, not you in its course." Elrond looked Legolas over, "Stay and shoot, but come in for supper. The elven maiden you wooed will be distraught if you forsake her for your maiden bow. Estel do as you please, though, this lack of obedience will be remembered."

Elrond walked away, and Legolas was grateful. He notched an arrow, lined the shaft, saw the target, and shot.

* * *

_Elladan: See I was so happy, I was not being picked on this time._

_Aragorn: Uhh, you weren't even in it._

_Elladan: My name is right up there. Hey the authoress is making fun of **me**._

_Elrond: I suggested it._

_Elladan: Bloodyfatherscan'tkeep&$commentstothemselves_

_Legolas: What was that?!_

_Elladan: Well meaning, like the reviews the readers will now give the mistress. Wait, why did I just call her 'Mistress.'_

_MHWA WA WA HA._

_

* * *

_

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

_Deana: Yep know you enjoyed that edition of this chapter, did a load of changes, added a whole sentence. Thanks for you ongoing support._

_Horsiegurl: Thanks for the review, I update every two weeks._

_Mornflower: You don't have to **review**, BUT IT IS HIGHLY APPREICIATED. I'm insecure; the brashness hides the soft soul. Joking. Thanks for everything._


	14. Luck at Noon, ending at Twillight

_Here is the second last chapter!_

_Legolas: you mean you can only torture us one more time after this?_

_No there is going to be a prologue._

_Aragorn: Oh._

_Elladan: But I am in this one right, pretty please, please, please, please…_

_OKAY! They get the point, your view point anyway. (Dumb pun intended)_

_Myliné: This is getting boring for your poor, patient readers, get a move on IT!_

_Cut to the chase-_

* * *

_Answering to the Threat_

_Chapter Thirteen: Noon to Twilight_

* * *

The halls of Rivendell were somber in mood, but heavy in action. Warriors of Rivendell rushed around grabbing bags of rations, strapping weapons and calling for loved ones. It was hard not to be bustled over and stepped on in the midst of the action, so through trial and error, Myliné found safe haven in the corner of the room. She watched as nameless men, or elves, she supposed went over and kissed their wives and said farewells to friends. A surge of sorrow took her. She all had family, she didn't, _Aeren, Mom, Dad, my brothers…_

She leaned over onto the wall and a shifted her balance to take the pressure off the right side of her chest. Though it was well healed through elven care, the place were an orc's dagger pierced, her still stung and ground pain into her side. She now pitied the Man and Elf, who were going into battle to keep her and the other innocents safe. Myliné wished she could just forget her life and live in peace, here, alone. Every one who cared for her got hurt, or died. She felt her pain and new it was a fraction of what all the others knew.

Myliné decided to banish those dark thoughts for now and she forced a smile as she saw the two brave beings who had journeyed with her to this Imladris. Legolas had all of his supplies shouldered and Estel was swinging his bag up to rest on his back. "Myliné, stay and rest here, we will return once we find and intercept Elladan and Elrohir. We are also hoping to find the orcs and men in charge of these abominations. Don't worry for us though; we always manage to come home in less than four pieces." Legolas raised an eyebrow to her in jest.

"How reassuring, though I know Tinnu and Naur will keep you two safe." Myliné laughed at the two very blank, very vexed faces. "Remember our deal, I lie to my generous hosts who helped me and give me a beautiful place to relax in to cover for you so you can go off and fool around, and I get to name your horses. And go out with you two whenever I want. Ringa-any-bells."

Two slightly more relaxed and understanding faces nodded. "So Dusk and Fire, Tinnu being the elf's and Naur is the roan chestnut I ride." The young ranger's face nodded, "So what is your gelding's name? "Is it Lith, for ash or what? And who helped you with the elvish?"

"He's Roch. I asked the one young healer that comes once a day to check on me." Myliné glanced around seeing the hall starting to empty out to the courtyard.

"You named a horse 'Horse', how hum inventive, 'tis a first in the great stories and ballads of these halls." Legolas was looking at her with an incredulous glance, "You are serious, not bantering with us, right?"

"You don't like it? It thought you would laugh, or show some emotion." Myliné sighed, she could tell if he did not like it, or he was just mostly confused. He turned away shoulders shaking with silent laughter, "Oh, will you um keep them, the names..."

"We made a deal, right." Legolas turned back to face her, "So good bye, Myliné, and make sure that if the two Twins show up without us, you turn them back on their way."

Estel touched her shoulder, "We will be back soon enough, in the mean time, sleep in glorious beds, have warm baths, and eat what ever you desire. I will see you in a few weeks."

"Yes, I will be here relaxing, and you two, or actually just you, will be freezing to death outside again." Estel glared.

"Thanks for the sympathy." The two went out into the courtyard, and took their horses. Estel mounted and gave a quick wave out to her as Legolas gave out orders and briefed the warriors.

"We will ride east past the Ford, and stop for night. I'll send a scout out, as well as go myself to check out the area we will ride into tomorrow, these orcs have a grudgingly adequate ability to pull off ambushes, but they are now trying to fool a party of elves and rangers, they are fools and we will catch them. Remember, any humans, or captain orcs will be preferred alive. I'd like to have a _chat _with them." He laughed, "Let's ride!"

Myliné backed up to the porch watching them ride. She stumbled when she hit something solid and heard metal hit the floor. A steadying arm held her up; she turned around to see Lord Elrond. Her face colored with a blush as she meekly apologized. "Sorry, you really don't have to put up with people colliding with each other on a daily bases here, hey."

"No, not now, you should have seen Estel when he was young, or even the twins and Legolas." He gave her an appraising look and bent down to retrieve a black handled dagger that had dropped from her dress, still sheathed. "One of Legolas', one of his first, a gift from his mother, to protect himself one his first mission outside of the protected portions of Mirkwood. Do you have the other too?"

Myliné shrugged, and pulled it out to show him. The elven lord's smile increased, "You were given instruction on how to use them, correct." She nodded as he continued, "by the wood elves of Legolas' home, they are the only one's who carried concealed weapons where ever they are. I would not be astonished to find a dagger under Legolas' pillow in his own home."

"If I am not allowed to wear them, I will…" She blushed under his gaze, again. He almost sighed at her. "Estel said there are hot baths, hot springs I am told by others, will you show me where they are?"

"Child, do as you wish, I am told that the chefs are cooking pastry today, though I regret to tell you that I must take leave and go to a council meeting. You should rest your wound as well." He bowed to her and excused himself. His elven voice floated on the breeze, "The baths are to the right of the kitchens."

Myliné bowed to the elven lord, and turned her mind inwards, she did not want to stay here. She was alone, isolated, and she wanted to be with the two men who had helped her in her time of need. She could follow them, they should make some kind of trail, and she wasn't that far behind. Legolas would sense her and wait for her to catch up. If she rode fast, she would not let them get past the first camping spot. Estel, and Legolas, they would be mad, but with the horses, it was not like she couldn't defend herself completely.

Suddenly the muscles in her side spasm, a cruel reminder, that she was not immortal. Well even the elf she traveled with seemed to have a cruel bit of luck. That was her fault, he, they, no one would be getting hurt or dying if it was not for her. She could hear Estel's and Legolas' voices cutting into her thoughts telling her that nothing she could be expected to do would make events play out any differently. She wished that was true.

Walking purposefully to the kitchens, praying that her lie worked, it was not a lie exactly, just and extended suggestion, it she could catch up to the party of warriors. No one besides her would probably have gone to kitchens yet after the hunters left, with luck. She pushed aside the ordinate doors, and immediately grabbed a wrapped pastry and took a bite. One of the bakers smiled.

"Good to taste, lady?" The short, for an elf, cook looked on her with amusement. She grabbed a lock of her long mahogany hair and twirled it in her fingers and nodded at the pleased, gleaming pastry-cook. "You are the friend of Estel and the Prince of Mirkwood?"

"I am," was her simple response.

"I have an extra order of food to give them, lots of goodies and such, to celebrate with the twins should they meet. And I believe Estel never hates having extra rations. Add what you want for yourself on the way there to meet them. Hurry though, so you don't miss them leaving." The chef seemed unaware that they were gone. There was no real need to alter the truth at all. And the bonus of being given a ready to go food sack was nice. Now there was only need to pack some good stuff. Grabbing a couple loaves of bread, some dried meat, and fruit, she went 'hurrying on her way to give it to Estel.' She hoped not to get caught.

Myliné stole back to her rooms with the bulky traveling sack getting uncertain glances from those she passed. She crossed the threshold into the room and went straight to where the few herbs she was left with to control the pain of her injury were. Swallowing a single ground dose, she shuddered, horrible astringent taste. Packing the rest away, she also took fresh clothes, blankets and bandages and put them in another pack. If she did not hurry, she was the party would get to far away, or she was going to become discovered.

Shutting the straps to the two bags she was taking, she hoped to get down to the stables. Her side was beginning to send shot of pain down her stomach with every beat or her heart, and she wished that food wasn't so heavy. Or that she was not foolish enough to be content with what peace life offered her. The more elves she passed the more she hoped to get out of the elven city without being questioned on what she was doing. It she met one of the healers, or even the chef who gave her the food… Seeing one of the back doors to the horse she shot through it, again tackling over an elf, while this one was a woman.

"I am sorry child for getting in your way, though what great haste do you have?" She looked over the bags Myliné was carrying.

'At least none of the straps opened, that would have been, to quote Legolas, a bloody mess.' "I was," she cleared her throat scrambling for a decent lie, "going to a luncheon with my friend I came to see here. I was late, I am sorry for disturbing you." Myliné bowed her head to the elleth, she just learned the word, and said farewell. The she-elf, laughed, and parted through the door, Myliné had just eagerly ripped out of.

The human woman ducked into the unoccupied stable and looked around for Roch. Then a thought struck her, how was she supposed to saddle and bridle him. She had never even really watched the task done before in her entire life. 'Heh, heh, heh, oh for the love of the Valar.' Her expression betrayed her as an elf came into the stables, fortunately one of whom she had not met, she hoped.

"Hello, sir, do you know if you can help me?" The elf walked to her with a charming smile. Myliné smiled herself, knowing that the elf only had probably heard of her, and did not order her back right off.

"I can only respond in action if I knew what it is that you want me to assist you with." The younger looking elf stopped beside the horse of Mirkwood. Roch, snorted.

"Do you have time to uh saddle him for me? I want to go for a short ride," Myliné stopped talking when the elf's eyes went to her two packs, "To picnic with a friend. I'll be forever in your debt."

"Miss, you do not say forever in your debt to an elf, you will in fact live forever. I was told by my friend, I believe a common one to you, Estel, to help you with your horse should you feel the need to go for a short ride once and a while." He started to pulled tack off of shelves and worked with the slightly irate animal.

After a while, and after he had loaded her bags up, he grinned to her, "Do not be too long, it will be lunch soon, and the chef made pastry." He turned and left.

Myliné pulled herself into the saddle, sucking in sharp breaths from putting pressure into the aggravated wound and walked the horse across to the gates, to the bridge. She cantered the horse across it ignoring the one shout of, 'What are you doing?' playing it to deficient human hearing. The horse was being stubborn though, and wanted to go back, but he did not do anything to drastic to get his way. She followed the only path to the East noticing the well-trodden ground by many horse. At least forty horsemen left with Legolas, which was probably the right amount of feet. Not like she was a tracker.

Oh she hoped she would not get lost.

* * *

The trees did not whip around in frigid wind, nor did the sun's light place warmth to the world. The patches of light were faded now and it was gloomy in the floor of the forest. A few animals were around, most settled down to sleep, their biological clocks telling them to sleep. The night approached, the stars beginning to show through the sky, but they did nothing to shower light to aid the setting sun. The twilight silhouetted two riders jogging through the bush on tiring mounts.

Elladan glanced ahead on his horse, his sight barely able to discern the trees ahead. This night was exceptionally shadowed, and cold, it left him tense and apprehensive. Elladan did not even have to look to see that his twin, his equal in ability, was just as 'jumpy' as he was. They both knew individually that they were not just being paranoid. The shadowed sense of perception that every elf had a measure of was telling him there was something wrong, and it was west, right where they were going. What were the chances? He glanced around not seeing much of anything warranting attention in the fading light and truly wished to have the acute senses of his friend, Legolas, who where ever he was, could not help Elladan now.

"Elrohir, we are eventually going to meet up with some, say _fun._ A little ahead, to the west, do you notice the mood of the forest?" Stealing a momentary look to his brother, he saw a disgusted face.

His brother took a while to survey the land around them, knowing the moonless shady light held away most chance to discover trouble before it happened. "I do believe we are taking on some of Legolas' more unpleasant tendencies." Elrohir slowed his horse to a walk. "You know, if we stop now, we can probably make it to Rivendell by tomorrow night and come back with warriors to help us." Elladan decided to slow his seeing the logic in his brother's avowal. There was no point into rushing into a trap, without understanding how to get out of it, or, what it was.

"There is a chance that the orcs and wargs that were prancing around before are deciding to spring another trap for any one passing this way. It is a well known trail to the borders of our realm. Dignitaries and messengers from rangers and other men do often come through this way. Do you think-" Elladan stopped speaking to his brother as Elrohir started to head north away from the path they were riding on, cutting off into the heavier bush.

"Yes Elladan, it would be wise to get off the main road, and hope we are not walking into another misfortune. Personally I can not think of any major cliff faces around this area that would forgo travel unto them with horses." They both headed due north to make a distance between the road and themselves.

Elladan's sense grew increasingly agitated with the malevolent presences that traveled through the evening close to he and his kin. Their company was a hidden elusive danger that was uncertain, never knowing where it was. He felt like a deer, being stalked by a noisy lumbering, but silent hunter. Slowly it faded, he felt almost relieved as it started to move away from him. The ride through the darkening woods was still tense, and they kept themselves vigilant, often passing each other's horses, to keep a changing watch on the different areas of forest around them. The only thing to be heard was the quiet steps of the two weary horses, who had, by that time, lost their vigor, and just had enough liveliness to make themselves walk.

By the time it was black with night, they were sure of their safety, now at least a quarter of a day longer journey to Rivendell though less familiar ground. Elladan vaguely saw spot to camp for the night. Heading towards a clearing, the two men relaxed they would be able to get off the horses and sleep. The elf could already taste the honey bread that he stole from the kitchens when he was forced cook for disturbing his formerly ailing brother. Elrohir still walked with a very slight limp, it was nearly unnoticeable, but it reminded them that they were dealing with no fools. Elladan nodded his head, knowing that his brother would have faith to rest, that they were not going to be attacked that night.

The horses suddenly whinnied and started to shift their weight and pull away from the glade. They nearly reared and shied away from the spot. Acting fast the two Elves slid off the mounts and tried to quiet them. Elladan cupping his horse's throwing head in his left arm and drawing his sword with his right walked into the clearing. They smelt the dying fire and blood before they saw them.

The smell of battle and the sight was unexpected in what was to have been their encampment for the night. Two dead elves and one horse lay there, not more than two hours old. There was no sign of their murderers being near, so the two brothers dared to stay for a moment. The horse had its throat torn away; blood had started to clot before it died. The two elves lay far apart from each other on the clearing one probable fell from the dead horse before both died of arrow wounds, clearly of an orc's quiver. Tracks of a horse followed by three wargs led away farther west of the site.

"Elladan, we can not stay here and give them their farewells to the Halls of the Valar, we can come back to here with the party of soldiers, and take their bodies to our home. The longer we wait the more likely the second horse is to round back leading the orcs to us." Elrohir's face looked from the three dead bodies to the inky darkness. "We can not stay here." He repeated.

"I know, but what direction now? To go back east is a waste of time, and south to the road is just as dangerous as west." Elladan looked around and slipped back up to the unsteady mount and whispered encouragingly to the tired beast.

"I think I am too tired to have the ability to make rational decisions. Let's have us a mix of dangers, southwest it is. If we go any farther north, we will have to traipse over mountains to get back to our home, and I detest heights. Never got over what you did to me when we were elflings." Elrohir's face softened at the two dead people. "We will return for your bodies, brothers…"

Elladan stretched his sword arm and thrust the weapon back into its scabbard. Swinging back onto the calmer horse he whispered a warrior's prayer to the Valar for the two dead souls, and the horse that had born his rider to an unfortunate end.

The two elves rode in silence in the decide direction, trying to sneak through the woods to a spot were they could defend themselves, and rest their animals. They did not mourn for the elves' souls, as the twins could not afford to be caught dozing and be caught by the enemy again. The night was there, but the new moon, the black darkness reflect no light to help them. They were alone.

A noise carried over the din of the trees, the cool air, and now breezy conditions carried sounds for leagues. Loud laughter and hollering, with screams and snarls, echoed faintly through the din. A pain wracked yell was most clear, and it was cut short. Elladan could now tell with evident ability, the enemy was several leagues ahead, and they just killed another person, who was heading for them.

* * *

The man stood in the orc camp, disgusted with what he saw. Leering snarls, swearing creatures, the most hideous that the first dark master conformed, the stinking orcs. They were unintelligent, unskilled, and expendable forces, barely competent to use the gift his master had provided for a few of the tribes. His job was to oversee that the orcs had instruction on how to use their gift, those foul wolves, why was he so bleeding lucky. Breeding the wargs in secret with the witch of a master ordering him to take care of the oversized wolves was easier than commanding the stupid creatures with more misshapen flesh than brains.

The horse he had chased down was dead, as well as it's friend and masters. The bloody elves were just sight seeing where his scouts were patrolling, it would be pointless for the presumptuous elves to be alerted to their own slaughter before it was necessary.

One of the sentry orcs was walking towards him with a sneer. "See that pretty piece of brush just right back there." The orc pointed back into a thick copse of trees. "See me and the boys just noticed it appear there. We be betting there be a scout of the pretty little elves. What shall we do seeing as how you'd be claiming charge 'ere?"

The man became angry; the orc was talking loud enough for elves a mile or two away to here. "Shut up and kill the spy for one thing. Do not take it as a prisoner, as it might get away with your men's lack of ability to guard. Kill it cleanly and report to me with its head."

He saw the figure trying to move away, unseen. All it took was one arrow to end that, though the elf made a horrible scream.

* * *

_Aragorn: You ended the story with an evil person's viewpoint? What the H!_

_Legolas: And, I was just on the first page!_

_Myliné: And, I finally got the longest viewpoint! Na Na Na Nah NA!_

_Elrohir: You humans certainly are acting your age today… (Sarcastically of course)_

_Elladan: Personally I do not find a quarrel with the authoress write now._

_Oh, I will see about that…_

_

* * *

_

_Reviewer Responses:_

_Seiluvar: Thanks for your participation; I will send you the epilogue if you give me an email address, well after the last chapter of my story._

_Mornflower: Always thank you, do not know what I would do anymore with out you watching my grammatical back. Don't worry about it if you thought you were late or something, I took forever to get the chapter to you, right! I had the flu too, ouch. Hope you are feeling better!_


	15. Starting from a Darkened Night

_The climactic last chapter of my epic story describing the events that took place bringing allies together: the wargs and the orcs and mentioning a traitorous benefactor, as well as the more important to the fans, Legolas and Aragorn._

_Legolas: Do not forget to check again in a week for the final installment, the epilogue, not the prologue, as was falsely advertised in the last chapter._

_So I screwed a word up, no biggee._

_Aragorn: It should be, you're the writer, what if you mess something big up, like on my lines?_

_Well that is why I have my wonderfully dedicated beta, Mornflower, check her stories out. In addition, I don't even own any Lord of the Rings or its affliates, so it not like the world will turn to apocalypse if I say 'sat' instead of sit._

_All characters: Darn it anyway…_

* * *

**Answering to the Threat**

**Chapter Fourteen: Starting From a Darkened Night**

**

* * *

**

Twilight was over and the night was darkening. The forest was thick with brush off the main path; good cover for those not keenly proficient in trees. The thorns dug into clothing, ripping the fabric; dry branches cracking, but the warrior remained undetected. The growing shadows played to his advantage. They also aided those under his surveillance, hiding their movement and guard, though the hider just waited.

Aragorn sat under a tree, eastern of the Rivendell cavalry, watching around him wearily. He waited for the two scouts who had moved around behind the enemy, to gauge numbers, and decide where to pick the orcs off. It was dangerous to engage the orcs at night, in their element, best wait until day, when they fell asleep. Legolas and Andorn, the reconnoiters, should have met him here already, it had been nearly an hour, unnaturally long for elves to take when surveying the enemy. It was also, crouching in the same spot for going on an hour, making the ranger's legs cramp up. Legolas probably was doing this on purpose, testing him.

Squinting through the branches, there was just enough light to see through the orc camp. The orcs were talking to a man, there was only one human there, and they all referred to him as best as he could see. The leader pointed something out in the far side border of the camp, where Legolas was supposed to be around. An orc drew his bow, Estel pulled behind the closet tree, his friend was not sighted, was he? The orc turned and shot into the brush, a figure dropped from a tree, yelling in pain. The golden hair fell to the ground, could have been Legolas. The shout was echoed by another voice, louder, almost indistinguishably yelling: "Baw, No!" The two voices mingled in a cry, carrying through the cold air.

Aragorn stood behind the big oak to where he had retreated, and slid down in shock. One of them was dead, how… They were elves, better then orcs, maybe he was still alive. The other scout needed to get the message back to the group; he would go straight to the small army of horse archers and sword arms. The ranger needed to get the elf, to see who it was and if he was still alive. But if he was caught…

Estel moved south around the camp with a wide radius, not trusting himself to stay hidden. He crept among the old trees gazing through the shadows thinking on the cry. The orcs in the camp were not foolish thinking they were safe a few miles out of an elven border, they were watching, they had shot down an elf. The ranger's eyes flicked back to the party of shadow-spawn watching for archers, sentinels to spot him. No one was looking at him for the moment, he moved through the brush silently as possible, his feet brushed over twigs slowly, he hoped that he would not step on enough dry brush to alert himself to the enemy.

A snarl filled the silence around the ranger. The orcs themselves were loud, cautious or not, they held a few bottles, that Estel was positive were not holding water. It was at least twenty meters ahead, he knew there was a warg ahead. He stopped and crouched peering ahead with sudden scrutiny. Had it scented him, it would draw eyes to his location if had. Estel looking for a tree to hide in, but that was not the quietest operation. Sighing, he moved back around the camp in the other direction. Circling around the camp to the north seemed the only option. That is, unless he wanted to run right through the slightly drunken enemy, probably get shot down in the process, and he might make them even warier. That was not probably the better of his two options.

The ranger made it back away to where he had been waiting and stopped. Aragorn looked to forest floor; there was not a lot of cover. That meant the elves favored option, trees! He pondered that sarcastically, and knew that the faster he got to the elf the better if there was any chance that he would live. Tumbling through trees it was. He could climb; his brothers, mostly just Elladan, had just traumatized him as a youth. Pulling himself up, he stood against the trunk and moved up as far as he could go for strong branches in all the neighboring trees.

He with the skill of an elven child walked and swung across the trees. Hiding on the outer side of the tree to the camp, he glimpsed part of the camp break off south, at least a third of it. Aragorn sighed; at least he wasn't still there. At the hurried nature of the departure, he wondered what set them off. Maybe the dumb warg just scented where he had been sitting when he decided in the interest of his life, to go the other way.

Reaching out with a hand to the next branch above his head, he let his foot slip across to a knot on the side of the trunk. The trees that he was going were older, partial rotten, not young and fresh. Elrohir said that trees like were nearly more dangerous than those you know are dead, you do not expect them to come out from under you though they look healthy enough. He told the young teenager then, to avoid those types at night. Of course, had the twelve-year-old been paying attention those five or so years ago, it really was not a thing the ranger could have changed, there were only so many trees close enough to each other in a forest to climb across connectedly. But those thoughts did not comfort him as the bark came out from under his foot. Hanging from two trees by his arms, he decided that this was the worst possible place to be.

"Except in a cave troll pit," he dared to mumble aloud. Now if he could just get a foot back onto the tree before his arms gave out, and he dropped. That would be bad. Puffing now, swinging his legs onto a branch, they slipped off the narrow beam. Another set of snarls caught his attention. Twin wargs strode underneath him. If only one of them looked up. Wincing at the pain in his shoulders, he would, he will not drop now. Trying a second time, his feet made their way and stayed sturdily. He stood there and threw his arm onto the trunk.

Aragorn made his way then through the trees, quickly, if the elf there had any chance of living, if it was Legolas… There were no orcs near to this place now; they had cleared out, strangely. Dropping to the ground he saw the back of a slumped body against the tree. Blood ran down his back and was beginning to dry on the ground. The ranger, not the boy stepped forwards and knelt at the elf's side to see who it was.

Andorn was dead. The arrow pierced his heart keenly. Such loss of immortal life was unforgivable, how could they have been more careful. How?

He needed to get back to the troops; they needed direction, and his arm in the fight. He could afford to mourn later. He would mourn later. He noticed the elves arms wrapped around his weapons like they buried soldiers, already. Was Legolas here? Estel needed to get back the camp.

Going back through the trees was easier, he moved through them with little mind, intent on going back to the oncoming fight. The forest seemed darker, now than before. Not knowing how to read trees exactly, he hoped that this was in mourning, not orcs were causing them to be angry. He'd heard stories of violent attacks. That was all he had, knowledge from stories, tales, and bloody monotonous history books. What was he doing here co-leading Rivendell's defense force? He was just a young Dunèdain-wanna-be.

Aragorn dropped into the camp noticing the grim faces of the men. Two of the more experienced warriors stepped up to him. "Who, which of the scouts sounded that yell? Of those that had set out, only you have returned, and late."

There was no anger, or accusation, just saddened concern for their friends. "Andorn is safe in the Halls of Mandos." The young man paused as most of the men looked away. "Legolas has not returned?" Renewed fear for his friend awakened. "I did not speak with him after."

There speech was interrupted. Voices were heard in the forest, whispers. They were not of elves, or men. Aragorn stood up and looked about. The warriors walked over to him. The forty of them crowded around waiting for him, the half trained ranger, to speak to them. A small spark of confidence came to him. "The orcs that approach us are only half of a group of ninety. They split up when I was watching. The other group went to the north. We must be watching for them to come down at anytime. Form ranks, swords in front archers behind, a box formation with swords all around. The other side will come down and hit us once they find us, through noise. The quieter and faster we end this the better chance of being undiscovered. We will move and track the others down in the morning."

The elf that was a captain smiled at him, "Just what I would advise." He had briefly been one of the human's teachers.

Aragorn smiled. "Now go in formation, while the orcs are still lumbering about." The command was obeyed. A few elvish heads swooped back to look at him, some incredulous, some amused. Aragorn found that small taste of authority pleasing.

The ranger moved back to his horse and noticed Legolas' mare standing tied up with what must have been Andorn's mount. He untied them from the trees, and gently patted their necks. 'Legolas better get back here, quick, before his mare starts throwing a fit… And I have to start worrying again.' He walked towards his own horse and slipped his sword back into the sheathe at his side, it was mostly too cumbersome to climb around in the trees with. He untied the reigns of his horse and mounted up, taking a position on the outer edge of the warriors in the front line.

The ranger felt eyes on his back and he looked to one of the elves that Elladan fooled around with. Pranks, Elrohir was not one for acting immaturely on the members of council, usually. His grin was infectious. "I suppose I have to look out for you, do I not? Look after my friends little brother, Elladan would probably find swift need to separated my dashing head from my shoulders should a hair of yours be harmed. Watching after the little human all the time, great babysitting."

Estel's murderous eyes pierced him, and the elf decided to revise his statement. "Alright very mature human who knows a few ways around a weapon, or three. Sorry, just looking for a little battle side humor. Elrohir had been influencing you too much. Gotta correct that when we get back home. Pay that elf a little gift."

Elrohir's best friend, other than his brothers, leaned across one of the captains to tap Elladan's pal on the shoulder. "You do realize that I am sitting right over here?"

A cry of orcs settled the coming pointless argument. Aragorn's face hardened as he eased the sword out of his sheathe. He heard the nearly soundless motion of bows being drawn. Orc and warg pairs appeared in the forest and died. The swarm of them moved forward. The two forces hit and blood was flying.

Reaching down to slice heads of orcs and necks of wargs the ranger watched expectantly as one fought back, it blocked his blade and pushed it back with force. The horse backed up with the blow. It started waving its blade at him yelling. The warg reared and snarled. He pulled a small knife from his boot and threw it into the animal's neck, and it must have landed true, because the filthy beast toppled and lay still. Aragorn struggled to stay on his now panicky mount. The gelding shied at every move and he found it difficult to send an attack at the remaining orc. Slipping off his horse, he landed on his feet as he felt an orcish blade score his leg as it stuck from the hand of a dead orc. Estel jumped from away from it. The orc smiled and stepped forward. The ranger got into ready position. The orc pushed an experienced low thrust out and the ranger blocked it pushing the wretched creatures scythe down. It smiled more, Aragorn turned, noticing that he was out ahead of the formation, on foot. He punched the orc in the mouth, 'Bloody thing'.

He tried to fight his way back to the elves, but the orcs started to surround him. They called out tauntingly to him, jibing him on. He glared back at them. His sword moved through them swiftly, like he was taught. The arcs of the blade were swift and gracefully never moving anymore than necessary. He was glad for the hours he'd spent training. He glanced around looking for help but saw none. Elladan's friend was fighting with his knives. And he had shifted away, too far. He whipped around trying to take down orcs as fast as possible. He did not have time to make mistakes. A knife nicked his shoulder. Cuts were bleeding from his body. More were coming. He dodged suddenly as an arrow came at him, that cut him as well, but the black shafted buried itself into the chest of an orc behind him.

He was alone, despite all the wonderful heroic tales, you cannot go against and enemy with unthinkable opposing odds, and come out unscathed.

* * *

Twilight was over and the night was darkening. Elrohir looked through the shadowing trees and tried see if there were any orcs in the direction they were going now. Playing hide and seek with orcs in their element was not the most wise thing to do. But it was unsafe to stop now, even if the horses were tired, best if they kept there muscles warm instead of stopping and waking up to expectant masters who want them to race to their home. The poor beasts were not tripping over each other, yet.

The scream stopped him; he pulled up the horse, and looked to Elladan. The sounds of orcs and the hollering quieted, the two elves winced. That was a good gauge though if nothing else. They still had another twenty minutes until the encountered the orcs. There were no other directions. And to stay was, to wait for a patrol to come.

"That scream was no orc's." Elladan looked through the trees. "Ahead, our people are being attacked; there must be more of them than the first two. We shall ride to their aid. With luck they are close enough to stir up on of ada's patrols."

"With luck we can find and capture and humans organizing this threat." Elrohir tapped his horse into a trot. 'And I can get a word with the orc who shot me.' The tired elvish horse went on through the thinning brush.

The time it took to pass the trees, and get to the orc camp was unnoticed. It was emptied of occupants. They stopped briefly there and threw the extra arrows and what ever easy food they could see into the fires. Elrohir felt disheartened when he saw the size of the encampment. There were at least eighty orc pairs here.

The stink of the place was already setting in and the two men thought out loud. "Mayhap a group of ada's patrols have already been here." They walked through the forest leading the two horses that were breathing hard and resting. The cool night carried sound well, and the two elves realized that, before running head on into them, the orcs, forty of them, were heading west swiftly. The elves angled north, jogging beside their mounts. They wanted to arc up and coming down on the orcs when they were on the side closer to the Old Ford. An escape route if things went ill.

A sound reached their ears as they came back do readying themselves to try and beat back the orcs. Metal crashing, horses screaming, battles cries and the unmistakable sound of an orcs curse. Elrohir swung up onto the back of his mount who's ears perked forward, and laid flat back. "Easy boy, feeling well rested?" The elf turned to look at his twin. "I believe our patrols have started the battle without us. We can't let out reputation as the Battle Lords of Rivendell go to squander because we were late for out fight."

The horses cantered through the brush and two elves vowed to see these horses were given godly treatment once they reached their home Imladris for their endurance and valiant service. Their steps were unfaltering and the brothers, spoke quiet words of encouragement to the rapidly tiring animals. "Elrohir, I believe it should be policy to bring spare mounts."

"Elladan, grandmother would never let us have all of her good horses, they do not have that many breeders in Lothlorien. They like walking in their trees." Elrohir chuckled, but his mood faltered when his snorting mount started to enter the clearing.

Orcs were shooting bows; some still remain unfazed by the elves' attack. When an arrow landed dangerously close to Elrohir's shoulder, he reacted and started fighting back at the orcs that seeing the elves secluded from the main group. His sword glanced down taking heads, the prowess showing in his impassive fight as he and the horse worked together to get to the main group of elves. Elladan was just ahead of him cantering his horse to the inner edge of the box and pulled out his bow. His arrows flew expertly at the orcs who dared to shoot back. The twin brothers heard many "Hellos", one or two "About times" when they appeared. They quickly dispatched many of the orcs. Suddenly someone mentioned a missing Aragorn and that few of the enemy had broke off into the woods to the south.

Elladan acted first looping through battle his saber flashing downing on any in his way heading to where they could see a few wargs heading to, in the forest. Elrohir took a few seconds longer to finish off the two wargs that were after two horses loose in the battle. Legolas' and another's mount, he briefly wondered where their riders were as he went to find his brother, Estel. He quickly found Elladan and saw his brother on foot battling to get to the struggling Dunédain.

The young man had several visible cuts; one over his eyes bled spuriously and would be distracting. Several were along the rangers left arm and right side. Elrohir swung off his horse and began following Elladan into the rapidly evening fight to help his brother. The iron sword arced upwards in a strike to sever the jugular of a warg, as he turned and brought the blade down on an orc behind who thought it was catching an elf exposed. A thin blade in his left hand stabbed into an orc's neck, who trying fight against his brother, Aragorn.

The body dropped and the young man's sword stopped and turned to a different orc, "Thanks Elrohir, but that was mine fair and square." They quickly dispersed the few remain animals and orcs that thought the brothers of Rivendell were easier targets than a group of seasoned warriors.

Elrohir stepped up to catch his panting brother's shoulder as they made their way back up to the clearing. "When it is not necessary for us to appear and help you not die, you can kill all the orcs you want."

"Help me _not _die; really you should have a little _hope_." Estel frowned at the now snickering Elladan. "Shuddup."

Elrohir looked around and did not see the one person he was looking for. "Where is Legolas?" That either glaring or mocking blonde head was no where to be seen, did Ada lock him up in the healing ward or something, would not be the first time, sad as it was.

Estel sighed, "He still is not back? The ranger looked around through the battlegrounds. All of the elves that were there still lived, but a few had serious injuries. A couple healers hovered over them, well warriors with extensive field medical knowledge. Elrohir watched his brother look around the battlegrounds for his friend.

His young brother sighed and made his way back over to the two elves. "Legolas was scouting with Andorn," his voice cracked, and he looked away, "Andorn was seen and shoot, he died, and I went before and found him." Tears brimmed at the edge of his vision; Elladan grabbed his shoulder and murmured comfortingly. "Legolas has not come back yet, maybe he is caught somewhere, hiding. There is just under half of the army hiding to the south somewhere."

Elrohir looked around, they needed to be prepared to withstand a second assault, and he saw adequate measures being taken. The older captain had taken charge of the camp for now. "If the other orcs do not attack us this night, I presume the plan was to go after them in the morning." Elrohir sighed, "If Legolas does not return by then, we will find him during the fighting, or before. He does not want the leaders of this counter attack walking around blindly in the forest."

"No offensive to our friend, but what would he be doing then?" Elladan looked to them and shrugged.

Estel just glared.

A high-pitched scream speared the senses of every elf in the camp. It was south of them but not a lot. The three brothers broke of into the woods the voice ringing in their ears, definitely not Legolas' voice, by the feminine nature of it, not an orc's.

They walked cautiously under the great old trees, glancing around for any signs of life. Two orcs, with there throats slit lay under an old tree. Elladan walked over to them and knelt over picking up two black handled knives. A figure dropped on him and started hitting him across his neck. All of it stopped and the person gasped, "Oh you are not an orc. Sorry." Elrohir held back a smile as the now decidedly female figure clambered off his brother. "Hey Elrohir!"

Elladan glanced up at her, and pointed back at the real Elrohir. "That would be the one you did not just try and kill." Myliné nodded, her grin looking at them guiltily. "The tree jumping thing was Legolas' idea correct?" Elladan's voice remained calm and civil. "Then I will kill him, if the orcs haven't, well not that I don't mind women jumping on me or anything."

"No stop, I saw Legolas, about twenty minutes ago, you have to go help him, he has about thirty orcs tailing him. He stole my horse, well his horse." Myliné pointed down south. "I came from there; Legolas is leading the orcs up here to the warriors, after he finished thinning out the heard. He told me to come up here as fast as I could. If I even thought there were orcs around, he told me to go up the tree and wait. If there were only one or two I thought maybe I could help..." She flashed a guilty look to Estel, "Hi, I have a really good reason for being here too!"

After her message had filtered through the men's heads, they looked at her with the same glare, Estel spoke up exasperated, "If is suits your desires, go back to the camp now, where it is safe!"

"Fine then, I won't give you pastries, and they are good too. Guess Legolas is the only polite one." Myliné smiled at them, "Hurry, I'm safe, go help him, he's my friend too."

Elrohir looked at her and whistled for his horse. Elladan mounted his, and Aragorn pulled up on his. Legolas' black mare came up behind them and snorted, making the two elvish brothers jump. He looked back at her seemingly glaring façade, "Does she have to come?"

* * *

Twilight was over and the night was darkening. The trees waved back and forth in the wind, and the emotions emanating from them were as active as the kinetic motion. Fear and anger, spikes of pain were held in the shaking leaves. The foul aura of the threat beneath their branches permeated up to the elf hiding in on of its branches. He personally sympathized with the foliage, and knew that the issue was not going to last for another fall of night.

Legolas crouched on the branches of a thick tree peering down at the orc camp counting heads of orcs and wargs. Surprisingly among their filth and murk, there was some dastardly man handing out orders and watches. He would be an envoy of one organizing the breeding and alliance. He would be a useful person to capture alive. Legolas planned to order any troops that sees an opportunity to nab him out of the battle and take him down, that they should. There were eighty-seven orc and warg pairs, ten loose orcs, and that man, unkempt and ugly as he was. _You are as the company you keep…_

He heard a series of owl's calls, and old system derived by the bored elves that would often go on hunts together in their spare time. It mostly meant, "Go back to camp, 'cause I am'". Legolas turned his head to look at where the other scout was, Andurn, a fine Rivendell sentry and reconnaissance worker. He used to, back when they were young, provide a fair mount of evidence against Elladan and Legolas when a few of their schemes were discovered before the evidence was cleaned up and shifted to Elrohir. The elf shrugged his shoulders and took a long look at the face of the man before getting ready to pull back to where Estel was waiting for them.

Legolas took a final look at the camp before coming back to raid it next noon. He stopped short, noticing a bow drawn and pointing in his general direction. That orc had a malicious gleam in his eyes; it was not just fooling around with false bravado. Legolas made a jerking with his thumb motion behind his back to get Andurn out of here, only one person is needed to report.

Taking his eyes off the orc, thinking subconsciously that not looking at it was going to make it go away he renounced his departure. They probably saw a glint of light from his weapons, if he sat here still; there was a chance they would just think they were seeing some little animal, he hoped.

He heard a shout and saw Andurn's slam into the trunk and slide down the other side of the tree. The elf shouted in pain, alerting the other's that he was compromised; Legolas did not realize his own voice head cried out in denial.

An orc walked over to the scout form in the trees, Legolas looked down on it in rage. The coldest and angriest curses sprung to mind. He had just gotten a warrior killed! Rookies did not even make that mistake! Why! What had he done? The orc smiled down at the elf, which glanced up at it only to glare. The orc kicked him in the chest where the arrow entered and strode back to camp. Legolas heard it mutter that the _lone_ elf was not even going to live for questioning, and fun. They all turned away and broke out another bottle of whatever sordid drink they had.

Legolas jumped noisily down the ground biting back curse. How… The presence was back; he could feel it very near. 'It better not give me away too, though that would be fitting.' His eyes filled with guilt and empathy, he snuck quickly over to his dying friend's side. "Mellon… Ónen le gurth, my fault alone." Legolas knelt and saw the arrow what was only a centimeter from the elf's heart, piercing a lung.

Andurn looked upwards with dismay and said softly between wracking coughs of blood, "Don't, I was not- going to le-leave, to be- slaughtered by them, alone. Do not- wa-ste your chance- to make a difference. You were always- a –stubborn friend… Get going, before- you get caught." Legolas crouched at the elf's side, making sure he was invisible to the orcs. Andurn looked of to the side of his only companion, "I see, a person, looks worried, too… Dead shot with arrows, holding a riverstone…" The elf's eyes glazed and shut. The racking coughs faded and stilled. Legolas was left watching, a deceased comrade, wondering at the curious words that were his last. The elf took out the elf's weapon and wrapped them into his cooling figures. He could not wait to bring the body back, Valar forgive him…

A cry rang up from the camp. The orc's were coming to the dead elf's body to make sport of it. Legolas jumped into a tree and pulled himself up. He could not just leave a friend like that. Andurn's last sane words pulled up in his head. "Get going, before I get caught." He whispered them aloud to remind himself of the duties to his people, and the promise to protect others.

The lone solemn elf traipsed around to the south circle of the camp, for the orcs were not gathering under there like flies on horse dung. He slipped his way through the trees barely noticing the moods changing under his feet from angry to empathetic. A snarl sounded from about twenty meters ahead of him, and he saw a crouching orc scurry away from where he hid at his post forty meters ahead. 'Strange, it looked to be hiding from its camp.' Not wanting to waste thought on murderous foul beings, he ignored the strange behavior.

A shout arose from the camp within a minute of the snarl. An orc came out to check on the beast after it choked on the scent of one of its own. A shout came from the human. "Look into the trees, another bloody elf is probably up there getting away. If you idiot's want to have some fun, don't shoot this one in the heart." A protest arose from the camp claming that it was aiming for the cursed elf's gut. All Legolas saw was fire now, and he ascended high into the thickly leaved branches and carefully angled away from his camp and eastern. The orcs would probably give up the search after three minutes anyway.

The elf took a second to wonder where bitterly, 'Valar is now,' as now as at least a third of the company emptied into the woods with torches and nocked bows. He started leaping through the trees, pulling himself through the thick bows of the trees. The pursuit lumbered behind him on the ground laughing lugging bows with them. Legolas ran across the trees leaping through the branches.

"As quietly as I can, move away from the light, if they can't see me, they can shoot, well they can but only a lucky arrow is going to actually hit. I am basing my chances on luck, great strategizing…" Legolas moved through the thick woods and glanced back through the night to his still present pursuers. The orcs moved like a wave tearing through the night pointing at him, the human was bringing up the rear and was looking winded but excited. He turned forward and guessed that none of the orcs wanted to waste arrows trying to hit a person moving constantly behind natural shields.

The wood elf could hear the trees yelling to him directing him through a path on the trees as stable as air. His senses scanned ahead, checking to see that he was not being driven into a wall of orcish archers ahead. Most camps were not that organized but a commander of Men was leading the assaults, and one could not count on an orcs undeniably foolish actions. There was nothing ahead but the neutral gray tones of life, animals, nothing out rightly evil or good.

Legolas was jerked back to his present place when a low stick jutting out of an overhead branch caught him across the throat. His back leg slipped off its hold and his right hand came instinctively to his constricted throat. Reaching up desperately, he stopped his fall, and wrenched his body back up to trunk of the tree gagging. Gasping a struggling breath in forcefully, his eyes watered in laughter. The master of the woods nearly impaled himself on a branch.

A resounding music of a loosed bow string and the following thud of an arrow hitting wood beside Legolas reminded the elf that he need to remain moving. Three more hit the woods behind him before he west at a sharp turn. Might as well lead them into our trap, there is not that many of them. The orcs were getting tired of chasing, and decided to fire into the tops for any hope of getting the elf. Legolas pulled a short bow off his back and drew an arrow growing tired of dodging bolts.

Running precariously backwards through the woods he sighted some of those coming for him and felled them. Snarls of rage sounded from the orcs and a shout came from the human to fire back. Sighing, he whipped to face the right direction and realized he had led them past the ambush of elves and ranger.

His eyes looked ahead looking through the trees for a spot to jump down and hide until his hunt requited. Legolas' mouth dropped as a person was walking an elvish steed through the woods going back east. The cloaked figure's face was shadowed, but he could sense that the person's intentions were not for ill. His presence was a white light casting a glow to the elf sensing. Deciding that the elvish horse was well rested and young looking as the horse passed under him he jumped and landed behind the rider.

Legolas winced as now the definitely feminine screech sent the orcs tearing after him. "Quiet give me the reins, I have to get both of us out of here. Miss you pick an awful night to go about gallivanting the dark. Legolas, at your service." By the time that he finished his introductory speech, he had the horse barreling back east slowly swooping north to round back to his camp for assistance.

"What! Legolas, what is going on, and why are you running from the orcs, alone?" The un-introduced woman looked back at him and he recognized her eyes. She stared back scared and annoyed. Legolas felt the young gelding pound under him snorting. "Legolas, what are we doing?"

Legolas looked back to the far off pursuit and turned back east. "Myliné, thanks for the ride, head north for four minutes and then turn east, run. Elven camp, there, tell them I will be bringing company. Hide if you see any of our 'friends.'" He waved as he ran the horse back to orcs to attract attention away from her. His voice shouted as he ran almost all the way back to them and turned south. Pain from his head pounded into him from nowhere. He swore and cursed thinking that today was about as good as the night he fell from the forty foot tree as an elfling.

For ten minutes he circled the orcs yelling insults and slowly herded them towards his camp. They traded arrows and occasionally a few restless scimitars would come flying through the brush. He needed to give Myliné time to get the message back. Bolts came through the leaves and one caught him across the temple accenting pain ringing through his head. The horse snorted and shook his head. He aimed his bow back and heard a voice yell across the acrimonious voices of the orcs. "Elf, why don't we stop your game, you are getting tired, your horse is tired, and you are alone."

Legolas chuckled loud enough for the human to hear. "And you think all just stop and let the orcs capture and torture me. I always knew humans were dullards, though I never thought them to be that slow." He quickly ran his horse back to a different location, knowing they would likely pelt the area where his voice came from with arrows. He wondered how it was that he could hear his pulse pounding in his head yet the wargs could not.

The human called out, "Aw boy, I promise not to hurt you, and you can not disappoint my orcs. It is you either come here and talk or I will let them overrun you." The human was trying to spot him through the darkness; funny thing was Legolas was to the north of them at that time, staring at the back of the human's head.

The thin patches of light spilling from the crescent moon was enough to pick out the orcs moving around to surround the spot where the human was looking intently upon. Legolas almost wanted to let them capture air, but not enough to let them get away. "I realize that you promised not to hurt me, but I bet that the orcs would have a ball with a live torture victim, not like that dead elf they desecrated."

The human jumped and turned to see Legolas dismounted and completely alone on the wrong side of the clearing. "So you were there when we killed the unskilled idiot. Why did you not aid him? The stories of camaraderie of the elves are legendary, I read them as a child, where is that now?"

Three voices that crept up on the elf said angrily, "Right here."

Legolas backed up and looked relieved over to his friends, brothers of combat. "I was coming to get you really. Did you get my message?"

Elladan leaned over to him and remarked, "Your message was a scary woman who told us that you were that way." He did not motion in any direction as he talked, "We found you by hearing the orcs tear through the woods."

Legolas rubbed his neck and looked behind him seeing five horses standing resolutely behind him. "Well my friends we will finish this as we started, four warriors running against thirty shadow spawn, kill them all, but capture the human, he might be educated enough in this to give us answers."

Elrohir smiled and raised his sword, "Yes, that human even claims he can read."

Aragorn pulled his great sword up and rested the flat of his blade on his shoulder. "Hey, I could take offense to that."

The orcs screeched and the few remaining archers drew bows. Elladan laughed and shot them down. Legolas grinned and pulled a fletched arrow past to his cheek and fired feeling a pull of the migraine taken away. The orcs charged and Legolas whipped out white handled knifes twirling them around and plunged them into the necks of the enraged orcs. Aragorn and Elladan pulled themselves onto horses and cut down the few orcs that where with this group.

The orcs fell easily, orders coming from the human indicated retreat was out of order and unplanned for the steadily depleting troops. Legolas moved for the commander and called for Elrohir to watch his back. Legolas walked to behind the man and said quietly, "Aw boy, I promise that-" air rushed out of his lungs as a stab of pain cut through his head, he staggered backwards blindly.

The human turned around and laughed. "What is wrong little elf." The human swung his fist and snapped Legolas' jaw to the side. Legolas stumbled over a dead orcs body and looked up, his vision skewed. He could hear two out of the three voices yelling at him to get out of there, and Legolas felt another punch catch in the gut. Though instinct he brought his right arm up and ripped the blade unceremoniously across the man's chest. A cry of rage sounded. "You little bastard." The words filtered through Legolas' head as he leapt backwards and avoid a swinging scythe.

Legolas moved to the side of the exposed man and let his left blade sink into his thigh. The man staggered and fell grabbing Legolas' bruised throat down with him. Falling on top of the man, he let his right blade come to the enemies exposed throat. Through the white fogged pain in his head, he stopped the blade short of killing the man, though he was not unmarked by injury.

Legolas felt two arms pull him off the corrupted human and moved back supported by one of the twins; the other kicked the weapon out of the man's hand. Aragorn pulled him up by the collar and held a sharp hunting knife in the bleeding cut on the man's neck. The ranger's words beat with the stabs of pain in the elf's head.

"Who are you?" The question went unanswered.

"What are you doing with the orcs and wargs?" Each question had the same innovative response.

"Whom do you work for?" Announced by a deepening of the blade the man answered.

The man looked up and caught the undivided attention of the four men, "My master is so White that you would never in all the ages of the Middle Earth guess his blackened heart." His quick motions of his hands pulled the knife out of his leg and stabbed it in deeper into the artery. With a cry of pain the man smiled, "And my master will reward my soul with eternal life…" Loss of blood was killing him quickly, his eyes glanced up and focused on an unseen place to Legolas' side, "A man covered in arrows wounds…" His eyes shut and the man died.

Legolas stood up with ease for the pain completely vanished with the man's words. He shook his head, what did he say, a mysterious figure shot with arrows, like Andurn. He glared at the corpse. 'What devilry is this?' Elrohir looked on Legolas with concern. "What help is that clue, for all that was worth, it could be the head of the wizards Saruman?"

Legolas looked on them, "I believe we might be stopping their main force, it will take time for the traitor to redistribute the wargs, time enough to regroup and stop this for good and discover who it is. We will attack the rest at noon tomorrow and return to Rivendell to plan to monitor all of the settlements that may have resources enough to plan this atrocity."

Elladan said to Legolas with a confused glace, "What do you mean, 'attack at noon,' the rest are dead."

Aragorn cut in, "Yeh, we killed them when you were out running scared through the woods. Thanks for the help."

Legolas looked down on them indignantly, "You went and attacked them without my orders!"

"They attacked the camp! It was not like you being there was going to make any difference. You can not just tell the orcs to go back to the camp so we can come in and kill them when they sleep." Elrohir looked at him.

A black body pushed itself between Legolas and the three others. The mare nickered at her master and made to mule kick the three others. Deciding to stop his empathic mare, Legolas went out and calmed her. "At least some one agrees with me." The horse nuzzled him.

"All is well, the peril is answered to and stopped for now, we are all safe and mostly unharmed, and Legolas got a girl." Elladan sighed and looked fondly upon the two lastly mention beings. The horse stepped on his foot and did not get off despite avid pushing and cursing. Legolas made no move help his inappropriate friend.

"Yes Legolas, you do realize that she is a horse." Tinnu shifted her other three feet so she looked down into Aragorn's eyes. "A very pretty ebony mare," was hastily added.

"Aye, my only undeniable allegiance, a horse…" Legolas looked back east to where he had left the camp. "We had better be getting back."

* * *

_Whew, that was a long one for me._

_Legolas: Longest for me, my viewpoint had to last until the ranger and the twins showed up._

_Aragorn: Well I had to be in there three times._

_Elladan: (reading it over) What is this Legolas, tried to stab yourself on a tree, I have certain people who would pay dear money to immortalize that in Imladris' halls._

_Legolas: Well I am sure the reviewers are backing me up on this, right, (hint review to respond, click that little blue button, clicke clicke)._

_Myliné: With your record I seriously doubt that, they are too busy laughing or shaking their heads in shame. But I'd still like to know._

_

* * *

_

_**REVIEWER RESPONSES:**_

_CelticPuzzleStangerRangerGrl: Thanks for your support and review! It is all I ever ask for, sob…_

_Mornflower: Glad I could help you out now, Mellon. Talk to you on my Thursday whenever that may be…_


	16. Camaraderie, Valor's Gift

_**This, sob, is my last (wailing noise) chapter…**_

_**Legolas: (helpful tone) It is really more of a short epilogue. **_

_**Elladan: (smiling) Yah, we here, the cast of Answering to the Threat are really heartbroken.**_

_**Myliné: Shuddup all of you. We are sincerely sad that you are done, along with your reviewers.**_

_**I am sorry that it took so much longer than I expected, a serious of inhibiting events, then total writers blockade. **_

_**Estel: (snickering) She dropped a forty-pound curling rock on her hand.**_

_**Elrohir: Now she knows how we feel when she abuses us.**_

_**You are all just fictional characters, hot, but fictional, that belong to who owns them, not me...**_

_**Estel: (cutting in) I'm not hot, just ruggedly handsome.**_

_**But they have to be up on E-bay somewhere…**_

* * *

_**Answering to the Threat**_

_**Epilogue: Camaraderie, Valor's blessing**_

* * *

Sunlight beat down on the backs of the five riders trotting through the dank forest near Mirkwood. The warm sun did not lift the souls of them, it was not a visit meant for pleasure, the mood was somber and the few attempts at lighthearted jokes were not heard, nor wanted. The men had made a promise to her, the woman to help her console and bury her dead village. The light wind tousled their hair and blew it back into their face.

Legolas sat stiffly on his horse, black circles under his eyes, the nights held no rest for him. Every time he entered the world of dreams to set his mind adrift, it went back to that night, watching Andorn die, watching the man die from blood loss. They both mentioned a figure that others could not see laced with arrows at the moment of their death. From that night on, Legolas could not turn off the presence of the person that haunted him. Though Legolas had noticed, but had said nothing, it seemed to hover near Myliné with the same intensity. Luckily, its presence did not drain her as it did him.

Legolas watched Myliné somberly ride Roch through the trees; they had decided quietly that morning to bury her Aeren first, by the river. The trees passed quickly and quietly. No thoughts or emotions reached out to him, of their independent will. Fearing the disconcerting quiet he decided to ask if they were heading the right way, they were. His mood was somber and he contemplated the dealings that had happened in Rivendell after the main assault force was crushed by the prepared elves.

That morning, none of the warriors had wished to remain in the area, after piling the bodies of the orcs they could find they burned them in the clearing that housed most of the battle. Legolas and Elrohir had gone back to the orc camp reclusively and brought the covered body of the elven scout back on a litter. No one spoke to the Mirkwood lord, they all saw the guilt in his eyes for what had happened, and chose to let him be. Myliné had stopped him that noon and taken him out of the others' range of hearing and spoke consolingly, close to the same words he had spoken to her that night in the woods, to even the immortal elf, those many nights ago. He smiled for her, and led her back to her horse. Legolas remembered noticing her wince as she pushed herself into the saddle.

Asking her about her wound resulted in her asking about his balance. Legolas turned and glared at Elladan who shrugged his shoulders and brandished a medical kit inquiringly. The wood elf turned and ordered the Rivendell troops to ride back to Imladris. Elrohir led the front of the column, Myliné had moved up there with him, munching on pastries.

They had journey that day back to Rivendell, and that night was filled with meetings on how to finish answering to the threat. All representatives that had forewarned the nations of Middle Earth, that would heed them, had returned to Mirkwood and were sent to Rivendell. They arrived that night eager to discuss the events they witnessed. The representatives from Rohan were curious and sent out troops to their settlements. Several witnessed an increase of wargs going through the Fangorn Forest. None went to investigate. Gondor was unmoved by the statement, the king planned to increase border control to combat this 'issue'. The meeting raged on into the evening. Legolas remembered walking out tiredly having Estel leaning across him on his shoulder, and half carrying Myliné with the other arm.

Two weeks passed with no report or hint of attack or existence of the allegiance. Myliné's wound healed. Legolas spent even more time perfecting his horse archery on moving targets to relax. The twins had an all out war with pranks that spurred from an incident involving their friends before the battle. Aragorn artfully mediated between the two brothers and united with the twins to pick on their esteemed father.

The band of five set out from Rivendell to fulfill a promise made to the only female member of the party, to inter her lover's body to the ground. Legolas blinked into the real word, thinking deeply was the only rest he could receive. The presence only grew stronger as they rode closer to the riverside where Myliné was left alone in the woods.

"Mellon nin, you look like the dead." Elladan rounded back to stare at his friend's tired and groggy façade. Legolas sighed and moved back to rub his neck, he was slowly getting used to the constant throb that accompanied the ghost.

"No, I would say he looks like what the dead think is depressing." Estel sat crooked in the saddle facing his friend and brother.

"Ranger, duck." Legolas allowed himself a small smile, Elrohir a choked snicker, Myliné and Elladan full heartened laugh as Aragorn was laid flat across the back of his saddle by thick bunches of willows. Maneuvering his horse out of the close brush backwards, the ranger looked around at the range of amusement on their faces and sighed.

Sitting straightened and in a forwards position, the Edain spoke to them, "If you think that this will be told to anyone, I have material to coerce all of you…"

Myliné saluted, "You do not have anything on me, but because of all the nice things you will do for me, not a word shall escape my lips of this incident."

Elladan gazed fondly at her after calming down, "I like her. She reminds me of a young son of Elrond."

Elrohir looked at brother appraisingly, "Yes she is charming, witty, and well mannered just as I was at that age," winking at his brother whose head was shaking disparagingly, "Now I have the deep masculinity and handsome looks in addition."

Legolas snorted, 'How glad that I am that I can leave my brothers to go home when I wish to hear and end of bickering.'

Myliné looked over to Legolas, and whispered, "We should have never let all three of them come."

"They get cranky if one of the twins goes, and the other gets left behind alone. It's sad." Estel laughed.

Legolas started to massage his temple; there was enough noise to carry orcs to their presence for miles away. At least Myliné looked less miserable; she half smiled at the comments concerning her. Legolas was glad as well, for that and different reasons, the presence moved out ahead, far ahead and seemed to be waiting at the riverside, half a day ahead. Immediately Legolas' eyes glazed over for the first time successfully in two weeks, and his head dropped to his chest.

The elf barely heard what was spoken softly, "He finally passed out, good."

* * *

Aragorn noticed at noon that Legolas didn't even snap himself out of the trance to eat. The thing that hindered his elven companion, for some reason, chose now to retreat. The ranger looked around warily. Aragorn could remember the elf having migranes, and insomnia ever since Legolas came to meet Myliné. Most of the headaches causes were pinned on the frequent injuries that were attached to bringing down an enemy operation and traveling through the untamed Middle Earth 

Myliné looked over to the ranger and gestured up to the elf, still seated on his horse, breathing evenly. "Legolas is really out of it, I wonder why he is so tired."

Elladan walked over to the women and Dunèdain and shrugged, "We must have been that boring. Listen I think that we are twenty minutes from where we believe you came from at the river. I was wondering what you wanted to, uh, where you wished to inter him." His face was solemn and his lively eyes compassionate.

Her eyes teared up, and she bit her lip. "May I go alone there first? I want to see him alone, to talk to him." She looked at them pleadingly, "I should be safe, see I took Elladan down by myself before, so I can handle myself for the few moments before you four coming dashing to the clearing to rescue me."

"You may," Elrohir called returning from scouting around, "I did not go to the riverside itself, though there is no sign of any shadow spawn lurking about. And I am sure that if sleepy beauty was awake and aware, he would agree with me." Aragorn threw the water skin at his brother. Elrohir yelped as it clipped his head. "What was that for? I haven't insulted you yet today!"

"Legolas needs someone to stand up for him while he rests. No one else helps him." Estel laughed and stood pulling Myliné up off the autumn ground.

The woman took off her leather thong with the blue riverstone and handed it to Estel. "Here, I was given it by a man who I helped, and loved me. I give to you who helped me, and loves me like a sister." She blushed. "I will take Roch down to the river with me."

She mounted the animal and slowly walked it out of the clearing. The horse nickered. Aragorn nodded and turned to the two elves. "Should I follow her?" He half mused aloud.

Elrohir threw an arm around his shoulders, "We grieve for her, but it would be best to leave her a few minutes alone with the man that kept her alive to meet us. Aeren left her enough life, so she could warn us about the orcs, otherwise they would have taken us by surprise and killed us instead of taking captives. Your homeland's boarders' would have been swamped with orcs, and you my friend were out that far alone. The dwarfs, though you claim sheer malice towards them, would have stumbled upon the camps and the King under the Mountain would have been slaughtered on your soil causing war to what you have been you already grieving nation. Rivendell's border patrol would not be enough for the entire force that we have seen, and many elven lives would have been lost. Lothlorien's floors would be stained with orken blood. I shuddered to think of Rohan villages that would be easy prey for the orcs and wargs had they gotten that far unchecked."

Legolas had awakened during the monologue of Elrohir's correct version of event that would have passed. "All because one man wanted to save his woman's life knowing his own would be forfeit." A confused expression captured the elf's face. "It is gone, completely. I can't." Legolas blue glanced around unfocused searching for an elusive prey.

Concern nettled the ranger and he reached out an arm to steady the swaying elf. "What's gone, Legolas!"

A grim victorious smile covered the elf's mouth as he regained balance. "It has never left like this. I could always tell that it had temporarily retreated. The presence is gone. I cannot feel it on Arda."

He walked around, his frown returned, turning to his friends as if to answer the question, of 'What now' that hung in their eyes. "Where's Myliné?" Rubbing a temple, he answered it himself, "She's out by the river. I can fell her there. She is full of despair. Something else is out there with her. Elladan and Elrohir stay here to guard the camp. Estel with me."

Legolas nocked and arrow and took off running through the trees. Estel looked up and started to run off through the forest floor. Estel watched the elf run through the trees as easily if running through a cobbled street.

"What is with her?" Estel yelled up through the trees uncaring about taking it by surprise.

Legolas seemed to have a similar indifference, "I don't know ranger. Be on your guard." To himself, Estel heard to the elf mutter bewildered, "It can't be…"

Estel drew his sword as they got to the riverside as Legolas dropped from the trees, a fletch fitted to his cheek. They both stopped dead.

"There presence is gone…" Legolas looked to the two figures lying in the grass by the river. Myliné looking younger held a man's body riddled with arrows. They both appeared newly dead; a single black arrow came out of her shoulder.

Both look away sheer confusion written on their faces. A voice spoke to them. It was hers. "The Valor granted me a gift. To postpone my knowledge of my death, so that the world would not come to utter chaos before there was time to answer to the threat. Aeren stayed, in spirit only, with me until I returned." The voice died out and the two men were left seeing two bodies, months decayed, but the one thing they recognized was a blue riverstone pendant around her neck.

"Aragorn, to think that the Valor blessed us the entire time…" Legolas glanced at his friend. "It was more than just saving the world that her presence brought. I would still be alone, believing that you humans were as the dwarves. I would not have the chance to make history with a fool like you." The elf laughed. "My headache's gone."

Aragorn took a long look at his mellon's face before responding. "What makes you think we have destinies written with greatness?"

"They, the Valor, would not give us such great friends if they didn't intend to us to help each other to important lives. Also, why would they save a pair of fools like us?" The elf sobered and looked to Myliné and Aeren. "To think that Elladan and Elrohir will never her hear voice empowered with the grace of the Valor."

Legolas and Aragorn turned back to go to their camp. It was Aragorn who spoke, "You know Myliné handed me her necklace before she left." Legolas raised a feathery eyebrow so the ranger continued his voice choked. "It's still there, in pocket, identical to the one around her neck."

"We should go and talk to the twins about her. I think that they would like to Myliné's entire story." Legolas sighed.

"They will not believe us, but they will understand. It is what we are made of, the power camaraderie." Aragorn glanced upwards, seeing the stone reflected her face in mind's eye.

* * *

_**I was crying when I finished writing that, thinking, why, why am I so…**_

_**Legolas: (looking alarmed) Uh good thing she left her script right here for the note, for she just ran off to hide in the bathroom.**_

_**Estel: I guess it is our duty to say this for her, we are only stuck here until after the Reviewer Responses. And if we twist a few words-**_

_**Elrohir: Gimme that- (rips not away)- Uh it says here that she hopes that you all enjoyed her creation, she put a lot of time and effort into crafting this for you. She apologizes for her earlier typos and grammar fluctuations. And she thanks Mornflower, wait Mornflower who's that, oh her beta, for faithfully helping her edit her work and becoming a trusty friend. And it says something about going to read her work for great angst and storyline. Hey, we are being abused all over creation.**_

_**Elladan: Continuing on for my fuming brother, she would lastly like to thanks all her reviewers for inspiration and their applause of her work. And then she goes on to be girly, for once, on how they make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. (gagging)**_

_**Legolas: Hey, she's laughing in there, she just tricked us into typing out her ending Author's Note for her. HEY!**_

_**All cast running after her…**_

****

* * *

****

_**Reviewer Response:**_

_**Mornflower: I am done this for now, if you ever need a beta for anything… We are going keep rambling onto each other like this over email, right! Thanks for your much needed help. Hannon le, mellon nin.**_

_**Searo: Your review was one of those that made me feel, to quote above, 'warm and fuzzy.' Good luck with your story.**_

_**Horsiegurl: Nice name, I know I wasn't that quick to update, but I am hoping everyone enjoyed the end. Thanks for you support.**_

****

* * *

**_CAST: Hey, we are free, but we still like reviews..._**


End file.
